Volver a verte
by Haiass.x
Summary: Pasaron parte del verano juntos, pero no contaban con volverse a ver, al menos, hasta mucho tiempo después. Pero algo, la suerte quizás, quiso que nada fuera así. UA , SasuSaku.
1. Verano

_****__**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Pequeña aclaración:** a ver... voy a intentar explicar algo de forma entendedora. Sakura y su familia viven en Barcelona, son de Barcelona (aunque ella se llame Sakura Haruno. Todo tiene una explicación) Así que como es o debería, ser normal, entre su familia habla en catalán. Obviamente, lo escribo en castellano porque el fic está en castellano, de la mismo forma que cuando hablen en japonés lo escribiré igualmente en castellano xD Bueno, solo quería aclarar esto. Puede parecer una tontería pero yo creo que no lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Verano**

El sol convertía aquel precioso día de verano en un infierno para todos los peatones que cruzaban las calles. Mezclada entre la muchedumbre, una chica de pelo rosado se abría paso, camino a su casa, entre los turistas que admiraban los edificios que llenaban la ciudad.

Sakura Haruno vivía en una calle perpendicular a las Ramblas de Barcelona. Aquella calurosa mañana, había salido de su casa para dirigirse a comprar un cómic que acababa de salir. La tienda se encontraba a poca distancia de su casa, al final de la las Ramblas, pero, debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que se inundaba en verano las calles de Barcelona, lo que normalmente le llevaba diez minutos ya le estaba costando media hora bien buena.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del edificio, secó la llave y la introdujo al cerrojo. Al tiempo que la hacía girar, empujó la pesada puerta para abrirla. Realmente la odiaba. Pesaba una infinidad. Agradeció el cambio de temperatura al entrar al edificio, la escalera era una de los mejores lugares para pasar las horas de más calor, ya que allí siempre se estaba fresco o, por lo menos, se estaba fresco en la entrada, ya que el aire caliente subía hasta el cuarto y último piso, haciendo infernal aquel ultimo tramo.

Entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró rápidamente.

- ¡Mamá! Ya he vuelto – dijo la chica con un tono relajado.

Su madre sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

- Ah, mejor - la mujer sonrió - Mira, Sakura, te dejo a cargo de tu hermana un rato vale? Tengo que ir a un lugar – explicó dejando la ultima frase en suspensión –. No creo que tarde mas de una hora, quizá dos.

- ¿Dónde vas? – quiso saber la pelirrosa.

- Es una sorpresa – contestó su madre sonriendo – bueno, me voy que si no llegaré tarde. Por cierto, hoy comeremos un poco tarde, pero no hace falta que prepares nada, ya iremos a comer fuera.

Sakura suspiró.

- Vale, como tu digas. Bueno, me voy a leer. Hasta después.

- Hasta después, hija – respondió su madre con otra sonrisa.

Se dirigió a su habitación con pesados pasos. Estaba a oscuras, con las persianas bajadas para que no entrara el calor. Así no podía leer. Se quitó los zapatos y se fue hacia el salón, lugar en el que estaba su hermana pequeña, Laura.

- Laura aparta los pies, ¡que no me puedo sentar! – la regañó.

La niña ni se inmutó. Siguió jugando con la Nintendo DS que tenia en sus manos. Aquello enfureció a Sakura, que se la quitó con un rápido movimiento, levantando los brazos para que su hermana no la pudiese coger.

- Sakuraaa! Vamos, devuélvemela! Se lo diré a mamá! – chilló mientras saltaba para recuperar lo que era suyo.

- Grita tanto como quieras, mamá ha salido – le contestó con una sonrisa malévola – eso te pasa para no hacerme caso. Anda, toma – le dijo mientras se sentaba rápidamente al sofá.

- ¿Ya te has comprado otro? No se de donde sacas el dinero para tantos... – comentó con voz distraída.

- Pues del mismo lugar del que tu sacas el dinero para esos juegos tontos que te compras, me lo da mamá – le contestó Sakura mientras la despeinaba con una mano.

- ¡No hagas esto! – chilló la pequeña intentando arreglarse el revuelto pelo negro.

- Anda, cállate y déjame leer – terminó Sakura abriendo el cómic.

Sumergidas cada una en sus respectivas tareas, pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana sentadas en el sofá. Sólo se levantaron, respectivamente, para ir a buscar otro juego u otro cómic. Cuando Laura se estaba a punto de pasar una difícil etapa del juego y Sakura estaba terminando su doceavo cómic, oyeron como su madre abría la puerta, y hablando con alguien.

Las dos se levantaron del sofá extrañadas para ir a ver quién había, y, a Sakura, se le cayó el cómic al suelo al ver que en el recibidor, había, a parte de ella, su hermana y su madre, cuatro personas más.

- Sakura, Laura, os presento a la familia Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura no daban crédito a lo que veía. Su madre, se había presentado a casa con cuatro personas que, además de ser extranjeras, no había visto en su vida. Lentamente, sin sacarles la vista de encima, se agachó para recoger lo que le había caído momentos antes.

- A ver, mejor vamos al salón – dijo la madre de Sakura mientras lo encaminaba a todos hacia allí – Laura, Sakura, ellos eran muy amigos de tu padre y, bueno, el tiempo que estuve viviendo con él en Japón, lo pasé junto a Fugaku y Mikoto. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos poníamos en contacto, pero hace unos meses, me llamaron diciendo que iban a venir a Barcelona de vacaciones... y decidí invitarles a nuestra casa – se paró para comprobar que sus hijas seguían el hilo de la explicación –. Bueno, vamos a hacer las presentaciones.

- Ella es Mikoto - dijo refiriéndose a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, no muy alta, con los cabellos oscuros y lisos que le caían por la espalda. Tenía unas facciones bonitas, pensó Sakura. Parecía amable.

- Mucho gusto – dijo la mujer. Aquellas palabras la dejaron confusa. Hablaba catalán – te ha sorprendido que hablemos catalán? – añadió con una cálida sonrisa – resulta que a mi marido le gustan mucho las lenguas, así que vino a Barcelona hace bastantes años para estudiar español, y se encontró que aquí también se hablaba otro idioma, así que terminó para aprender los dos. Al final, terminó llevándome a mi y todo, así que también lo aprendí. Nuestros hijos también hablan castellano y catalán, si te lo preguntas.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. La verdad, le costaba de entender. Era una situación un poco extraña.

- Sigamos, sigamos, que seguro que todos tenéis hambre. Él Fugaku – el hombre de al lado de Mikoto sonrió levemente. Tenía la cara ancha, con la mandíbula más bien cuadrada, era bastante alto. Su corto cabello castaño le caía a ambos lados de la cara, por sobre las orejas y dejándole la frente descubierta.

- Encantado de conoceros – dijo en tono cordial.

- Igualmente – contestó Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sara, yo presento a nuestros hijos, ¿te parece? – preguntó Mikoto sonriente. La madre de Sakura asintió – Él es Itachi, nuestro hijo mayor – un chico de unos veinte años saludó levemente con la mano. Tenía un posado serio, con unos ojos de un extraño tono, más bien fríos. Dos líneas, una debajo de cada ojo, marcaban su cara de una peculiar forma, haciéndole parecer aún más serio. Llevaba los cabellos, negros, sujetos en una cola baja, pero varios mechones caían cerca de su rostro – y, él – dijo refiriéndose al chico de gélida mirada – es Sasuke, nuestro hijo menor, que tiene mas o menos tu edad, Sakura. Espero que os llevéis bien.

El corazón de Sakura dejó de latir por unos instantes al cruzar la mirada con Sasuke. Aquellos ojos, al igual que los de su hermano, de un profundo y oscuro negro, la hacían sentir pequeña y débil. Su mirada fría e inexpresiva se posó en ella, como si quisiera llegar en sus profundidades. Intentó no fijarse en sus ojos y posó su mirada en su pelo, oscuro como sus ojos. Era un chico de apariencia extraña, al igual que fascinante.

- Sakura – la llamó su madre – estas bien?

- _Claro que no! Parece que este tío vaya a matarme con la mirada! –_ tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hasta su madre – si, si, sólo es que... no nos has presentando a nosotras!

- Tienes razón – se disculpó esta – ella, dijo señalando a la menor de sus hijas – es Laura, tiene nueve años. Y, ella – continuó posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura – es Sakura, que tiene dieciséis años.

Acabadas las presentaciones, Sara, propuso ir a comer al Viena, una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida, ya que a aquellas horas difícilmente encontrarían mesa en ningún restaurante. La verdad es que la comida, transcurrió sin muchos problemas: la madre de Sakura, se pasó todo el rato hablando con sus amigos de todo lo que había pasado desde que dejaron de verse y, por su parte, Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke y Laura, estuvieron todo el rato callados.

Después de comer se fueron a dar una vuelta rápida por las Ramblas, acción en la que dedicaron la mayor parte de la tarde. Cuando el sol empezó a descender, decidieron ir yendo hacia casa, ya que aún tenían que preparar las habitaciones y deshacer las maletas.

- Mirad – dijo Sara, guiando al matrimonio Uchiha hasta una espaciosa habitación – dormiréis aquí. Tenéis un armario completamente vacío, deshaced las maletas en cuanto queráis. Sasuke y Itachi, dormirán en la habitación de delante y, al lado, tenéis un baño. Si necesitáis algo, yo duermo al final del pasillo, Sakura en la de enfrente del comedor y, Laura, al lado de la de Sakura.

- No pensaba que la casa fuese tan espaciosa, me pensaba que compartiríamos habitación con nuestros hijos – comentó Mikoto mientras abría una de las maletas.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Ya veis que el piso es bastante grande. De hecho, es el único de este tamaño de este edificio. Además, ¡os vais a quedar un mes entero! Tenéis que estar cómodos – concluyó Sara sonriendo.

- Sara, gracias por todo – dijo Fugaku.

- Sabes que estoy encantada de teneros aquí. ¿Qué os apetece cenar?

- Oh, cualquier cosa, espera que te vengo a ayudar – dijo la señora Uchiha.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Debéis de estar cansados, le diré a Sakura que me ayude ella vosotros descansad.

Sara se fue de la habitación y entró a la de su hija mayor para pedirle ayuda en la cena. Supusieron que estarían cansados de tantas horas de viaje, así que prepararon un comida más bien rápida y ligera para que pudieran irse pronto a dormir.

La cena transcurrió de la misma forma que la anterior comida y, al terminar, Mikoto obligó a Sara a que la dejara ayudarla a recoger la mesa y arreglar la cocina. La pobre mujer, terminó por aceptar.

- Mamá, estoy muy cansada, me voy a mi habitación – anunció Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

- Muy bien hija, hasta mañana – contestó su madre.

- Buenas noches, que descanses – dijo Mikoto.

Por unos momentos, Sakura, notó una extraña sensación en la nuca, pero siguió caminando sin girarse. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría encontrado con los fríos ojos de Sasuke, que la siguió con la mirada hasta que giró en el corredor.

**x**

Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, cruzando los brazos delante de su cara. Suspiró. Demasiadas cosas por un solo día. Podía parecer poca cosa, pero, de pronto, cuatro personas habían entrado en su vida, su familia, había pasado de tener tres personas a tener siete. Además, estaba aquel chico Sasuke, que parecía que pudiera matar con la mirada. Aquellos ojos profundos se habían quedado grabados en su retina, veía su rostro cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

_- Sakura, te estás volviendo loca. Anda, ponte el pijama y metete dentro la cama, a ver si durmiendo se te pasa la tontería_.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se empezó a desvestir perezosamente. Dejó su ropa al lado de la cama, colocando los sujetadores debajo de todo, no fuera a ser que alguien entrara y se los encontrara tirados por allí. Abrió el armario y cogió una corta camisa de dormir negra con tirantes y se la colocó. Fue a apagar la luz, se metió a la cama y intentó dormirse.

Después de haber cambiado cien veces de posición y de haber dado miles de vueltas en la cama, cogió el móvil.

- Joder... – susurró al ver la hora que era – _como que son las tres de la madrugada! Llevo más de tres horas dando vueltas? _

Se puso de pie, sin encender la luz. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. A oscuras, abrió uno de los armarios para coger un vaso. Lo dejó en la encimera y abrió la nevera para coger la botella de agua fría. Llenó el vaso, se lo tomó todo de un trago y volvió a guardar el agua en la nevera. Se dispuso a volver a su habitación, pero algo se lo impidió.

Salía de la cocina cuando chocó con algo, mejor dicho, con _alguien._ Alzó la vista preocupada por la posibilidad de que sus temores se confirmasen.

- Sa... Sasuke – dijo la chica nerviosa – que... haces... aquí? – continuó mientras notaba como sus mejillas se teñían de color escarlata.

- Duermo a la habitación del final, sabes? – dijo con un tono frío.

- _No me digas? Dios que tío._

- Aunque si no te despegas de mí quizás tenga que terminar por dormir contigo – continuó prepotentemente.

Sakura dio un paso atrás inmediatamente, quedando a unos pasos del chico, que la miraba expectante. Tragó saliva al verle por completo. Iba tan sólo con unos pantalones negros, de forma que el torso le quedaba descubierto, permitiendo a la pelirrosa admirar sus marcados abdominales y su prácticamente perfecta figura.

- Tu tampoco estás nada mal - dijo el chico al ver el repaso que le había echo -, pero la verdad, tengo sed. ¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? – inquirió Sasuke haciendo volver a la realidad a Sakura.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza y le sacó un vaso. Sasuke, abrió la nevera y se puso agua un par de veces hasta saciar por completo su sed.

- Hasta mañana – dijo secamente antes de irse por donde había venido, dejando atónita a la pelirrosa.

**x**

- ra... Sakura... despierta, Sakura...

Una voz amable sacó a Sakura de sus sueños, llevándola de regreso a la realidad. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los de su madre, que la sacudía suavemente para despertarla.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

- Las nueve y media – contestó Sara – mira, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la cuidad, no volveremos hasta la hora de comer, pero Fugaku me ha dicho que han dejado a Sasuke durmiendo, así que lo dejo a tu cargo, vale? Cuando se despierte id a dar una vuelta o lo que queráis – le explicó con voz calmada mientras se levantaba – nos vemos a las dos aquí, ¿vale?

- _Perfecto... _Si, mamá, hasta después – dijo mientras ésta se iba.

Cuando sintió que se habían ido, se levantó de la cama y cogió ropa limpia para ir a ducharse. Después de dudar unos segundos se decidió por unos piratas negros y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Lo sacó cuidadosamente del armario y cogió ropa interior limpia.

Fue andando hacia el baño, cerró la puerta y se metió debajo del chorro de agua.

**x**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las rayas de la persiana, iluminando parte de la habitación. Sasuke dio un par de vueltas intentando evitar la luz, pero terminó dejándolo como imposible. A regañadientes, se incorporó frotándose los ojos con las manos. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse, pues no estaba en su habitación. Se levantó de la cama, colocando sus pies sobre las frías baldosas. Cogió un poco de ropa y se dirigió al baño que Sara les había dejado para ellos, con la intención de ducharse. Suponía que no le habrían dejado solo en casa, por lo que debía de haber alguien más. Además, sentía correr el agua en el otro baño. Sonrió al pensar que podría ser Sakura. Era una chica peculiar, le había llamado la atención. Se situó debajo del agua, mojando su revuelto pelo, que le cayó sobre los hombros.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en terminar. Cuando salió, se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra más pequeña, se secó un poco el pelo. Mientras lo hacía, se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

**x**

Cerró lentamente el grifo, se estaba tan bien bajo del agua... Salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo y el pelo con una toalla. Una vez vestida, cogió un peine e empezó a desenredarse el pelo. No le costó mucho, ya que hacía poco que se lo había cortado y ahora sólo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sonrió al recordar el día en el que compareció a su casa con el pelo teñido de color rosa. A su madre un poco más y le da un patatús, pero había sido ella la que le había permitido que se lo pintara, así que no pudo decir nada al respecto. Cogió una goma y recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Se miró un poco al espejo y salió del cuarto de baño.

Se detuvo bruscamente al llegar al umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Estaba allí, recostado en su cama, concentrado leyendo uno de sus cómics. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones anchos del mismo color. Volvía a tener el pelo como la noche anterior, liso de la parte de delante y de punta en la trasera, le gustaba aquél peinado, le quedaba bien.

- ¿_Y que no le quedaría bien a ese? –_ se preguntó – Veo que ya te has despertado, ya me pensaba que dormirías todo el día – dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

- Hmp...

- ¿Es que no sabes pedir permiso, Sasuke? – dijo entornando los ojos.

- ...

- Vale, veo que estas hablador. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si.

- Oh, ¡que logro! ¡Un monosílabo! – exclamó Sakura con un entusiasmo fingido – ¿te parece si vamos a la cafetería de la esquina a comer? Pago yo – añadió al ver la mirada del moreno.

Como única respuesta, Sasuke dejó el cómic cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de noche y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida. Sakura salió tras suyo, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Al llegar a la cafetería, cogieron una mesa y se sentaron a esperar a que viniesen a tomarles nota. Mientras estuvieron comiendo, Sakura, intentó entablar conversación varias veces, pero, una vez tras otra, terminó fracasando. Sasuke era lo más parecido a un borde bloque de hielo que nunca había conocido.

- _Este tío es de hielo... _

Después de pagar la cuenta, salieron de nuevo al exterior, en dónde hacía un calor horripilante.

- Y bueno, Sasuke, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la cuidad?

- Hmp...

- Perfecto, me lo tomo como un si. Oye, ayer por la noche estabas más hablador – observó la pelirrosa.

- Ayer llevabas menos ropa, Sakura – dijo cambiando su tono de voz por uno más grave al decir su nombre.

- _Imbecil... _Pues vamos a dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, ¿te parece?

Fueron andando tranquilamente por las calles de Barcelona. De vez en cuando, Sakura, iba girando la vista para comprobar que Sasuke le seguía, ya que en todo el camino no había dicho nada. Cuando llegaron delante del mar, Sakura, se apoyó a una barandilla, entrelazando sus manos y extendiendo su mirada al horizonte. Las vistas le hicieron olvidar el enfado causado por la constante falta de palabres de su acompañante.

- ¿No es bonito?

- Sí.

Sakura se giró al notar la voz de Sasuke tan cerca suyo. Se había situado a su lado, al igual que ella, observando el mar.

- _Pues si al final resultará que es una persona y tiene sentimientos... _– ¿Quieres un helado? – preguntó desviando la mirada hasta una heladería.

- Hmm... No.

- Como quieras – dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros – ahora vuelvo.

Sakura cruzó la calle con paso ligero hasta la heladería. Pidió una terrina de chocolate y una de nata y pagó lo que la cantidad que el dependiente le dijo.

- _Menudo robo... ¡Cuatro euros por helado!_

Salió de la tienda y buscó con la mirada a Sasuke. Le costó un poco encontrarlo, pues estaba rodeado de chicas.

- _Bueno, Sakura, ahora ya sabes de dónde viene su prepotencia. _

Sonrió para sí misma y cruzó otra vez la calle para ir hacia él. Cuando la vio, Sasuke, se acercó a ella, pasándole una mano por la cintura.

- Camina y no preguntes – le dijo entre dientes.

- Querían violarte, ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – se burló Sakura cuando las dejaron atrás.

- Hmp...

Sakura, le tendió los dos helados a Sasuke y se llevó los brazos al abdomen, doblegándose de la risa, algo que no le agradó mucho al Uchiha, que frunció notablemente en ceño.

- Dije que no quería helado... – comentó

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que hay uno para ti? – preguntó la pelirrosa dejando atónito a Sasuke – es broma – añadió sacando la lengua – anda, coge el que mas te guste.

Sasuke se quedó el helado de nata mientras soltaba un '_Mira que eres molesta' _ que no llegó a ser oído por Sakura.

- Oye, ¿y te pasa muy a menudo esto? – soltó de golpe la chica.

- ¿El qué?

- Si, hombre, que las chicas te quieran comer.

- ¿Y a ti que mas te da?

- Mira, si tengo que ir contigo por la cuidad y cada diez metros te saltan al cuello un puñado de tiascreo que mas bien sí que me da, ¿no te parece?. ¡No quiero tener que salvarte el pellejo todo el rato! – contestó con una muy falsa cara de enfadada.

- No me lo has salvado, hubiera podido salir de allí yo solo.

- Sí, seguro - comentó sarcásticamente -. Por cierto, la próxima vez que me vayas a hacer pasar por tu novia, hazlo un poco más real y dame un beso, ¿quieres? – añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

- Lo llevas claro - contestó escepticamente aunque con cierta civersión en su voz.

- Que te den, Uchiha. Eres un borde - sentenció.

Se comieron el helado medio en silencio y, cuando terminaron, Sakura propuso de ir de vuelta a casa. El chico, simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le era igual. Al llegar, Sasuke fue a su habitación sin decir nada y, Sakura, siguió andando hasta que entró en la suya. Cogió un libro y se fue a leer al salón. Sólo había tenido tiempo de leer unas pocas páginas cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a la otra punta del sofá. Alzó la vista del libro y vio a Sasuke con uno de sus cómics en la mano.

- ¿No te enseñaron a pedir permiso?

- ¿Sólo han salido los cinco primeros? – preguntó ignorando completamente su comentario – en Japón ya está terminada. Al final la protagonista muere...

- La madre que te... ¡Prefiero que no hables! – gritó enfadada.

Sasuke esbozó una muy leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Aquellas vacaciones se divertiría,y mucho.

* * *

**Holaaa! Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo FanFic! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo n.n Sólo decir que siento mucho si encontráis erradas ortográficas o de otro tipo por el medio, he intentado corregirlo al releer el capítulo, pero siempre se me puede haber colado alguna u.u**

**Nada más! Se agradecen los reviews, si? **

**Cuidaooos! x3**


	2. Error

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Pequeña aclaración:** a ver... voy a intentar explicar algo de forma entendedora. Sakura y su familia viven en Barcelona, son de Barcelona (aunque ella se llame Sakura Haruno. Todo tiene una explicación) Así que como es o debería, ser normal, entre su familia habla en catalán. Obviamente, lo escribo en castellano porque el fic está en castellano, de la mismo forma que cuando hablen en japonés lo escribiré igualmente en castellano xD Bueno, solo quería aclarar esto. Puede parecer una tontería pero yo creo que no lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Error**

Sakura estaba sentada delante del ordenador de su habitación hablando con sus amigas de los planes de aquella noche. La verdad, es que durante los últimos días, no había tenido mucho tiempo para quedar con ellas ni para salir, ya que se había estado 'encargando' de Sasuke. Al final, habían decidido ir al cine, comer algo rápido e irse a una discoteca un rato. Ella aceptó encantada, y quedaron en encontrarse delante del cine a las ocho y media de la tarde. Después de despedirse, Sakura, cerró la conversación del messenger y se levantó para ir a buscar algo de comer.

- Itachi... necesitas algo? – preguntó al ver al chico delante suyo.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al comprobar que el mayor de los Uchiha no era tan frío como parecía, al menos, no lo era tanto como Sasuke. Al igual que su hermano, hablaba más bien poco, pero cuando lo hacía, no se expresaba con monosílabos, incluso le había visto reír alguna vez. Se entristeció al saber que Itachi sólo se estaría dos semanas con ellos en Barcelona, ya que volvería sólo a Japón. Era una lástima, pues le había cogido aprecio, le gustaba encontrárselo por la casa, todo el contrario que con Sasuke, al que odiaba encontrar pululando por ahí, y, lo más importante, no tenía los aires de superioridad que gastaba su hermano. En resumen, que prefería mil veces a Itachi que no a Sasuke.

- Esto... te importaría dejarme un momento el ordenador? Tengo... hmm... Me gustaría hablar con alguien.

- Claro! – contestó sonriendo – si quieres tengo cam y micro, eres libre de usarlo. Haz como si fuera tuyo – añadió antes de girarse para irse.

- Gracias, Sakura.

Ah, y se había descuidado de mencionar algo. Itachi siempre daba las gracias, cosa que, estaba segura, que Sasuke no haría ni bajo la amenaza de tortura, se pasaba el día tomándole prestadas sus cosas sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso.

Al salir de su habitación, chocó contra alguien.

- Uchiha... – dijo ya sin subir la vista para comprobarlo – que quieres? – continuó con una sonrisa falsa.

- Me aburro. Ya me he leído todos tus cómics... no podemos hacer algo?

- Veo que te ha dado por hablar hoy... Pues mira... Si quieres esta tarde vamos al cine – dijo sin pensar – _Que haces, burra! Acabas de lanzar tu noche sin Sasuke por la borda! Si es que tienes el cerebro para decorar... _

_- _Hmmm...

- Nada, olvídalo. Iba a ir con mis amigas, dudo que quieras venir.

Sakura rodeó a Sasuke y se fue andando al salón.

- Espera – dijo el chico desde el umbral de la puerta – vendré… sólo porque me aburro – añadió apresuradamente.

Sakura sonrió, aunque no supo muy bien por que.

- Vale, pues entonces a las ocho estate a punto para marchar.

- Supongo que esta vez no me vas a invitar, verdad?

- No, creo que mi economía no me permite invitarte a todos los lugares de Barcelona…

- Vale – dijo antes de volver a su habitación.

- _Tengo que estar contenta de que venga? Mejor me voy a mirar la tele…_

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, la madre de Sakura se fue con los padres de Sasuke a visitar un mueso, así que los demás se quedaron en casa sin hacer nada en concreto. Sakura oía hablar desde el salón a Itachi en japonés. Supuso que estaría hablando con algún amigo suyo, pero no prestó atención a la conversación como para entender lo que decían.

- Está hablando con Deidara – dijo una voz tras suyo.

- No he preguntado nada, Sasuke.

- Pero he visto que dejabas de leer y que escuchabas la conversación. Hablas japonés, verdad? – preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado.

- Si… lo hablaba con mi padre… pero ahora hace mucho tiempo que no lo hablo con nadie, he perdido un poco la práctica. Y eso no me gusta. Siempre es bueno saber idiomas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Oye, al final te cogerán agujetas de tanto hacer este gesto – apuntó Sakura con ironía.

- Hmp…

- Sakura, apago el ordenador? – preguntó Itachi desde la habitación de esta.

- No, no! Que estoy bajando anime!

- Eres una friki…

- Lo que tu me digas, Sasuke… - dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá – voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. Sasuke, no quiero tener que esperarte – y se fue.

- A dónde vais? – preguntó le preguntó Itachi a su hermano, cambiando automáticamente de idioma.

- Al cine y no se a dónde más…

- Ay, Sasuke… Que tonto que eres cuando de enamoras… – dijo con tono solemne.

- Vete a la mierda, Itachi… Y saluda a Deidara de mi parte – le pegó antes de irse con cara de enfadado.

- Eh! No te metas con ella! – oyó gritar a Itachi desde el salón.

Entró a su habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta tras de sí. Se tumbó en la cama, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba atontado… por que le había dicho que si a Sakura? Total, no conocía a ninguno de sus amigos… y pasaba de que las chicas se le tiraran al cuello. Podía parecer prepotente, pero era la verdad.

- Agh…

Se tumbó de lado y cerró los ojos, no quería pensar más en todo aquello. Se despertó sobresaltado, tenía la sensación de haber dormido horas. Se sacó rápidamente el móvil del bolsillo para comprobar que ora era

- _Las ocho menos cuarto… Mierda, Sakura me matará._

Se puso de pie rápidamente, se sacó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo. Salió corriendo de su habitación y entró al baño para lavarse la cara y a peinarse un poco. Salió igual de rápido del baño, chocando con alguien.

- Espera, Sakura, ya estoy – dijo apartándola sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La chica le siguió en silencio, sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. Le vio abrir el armario y sacar una camiseta, como siempre, negra y de manga corta.

- Es que siempre vas todo negro? – preguntó la chica con interés.

- Hmm… casi siempre – le contestó mientras la repasaba con la mirada.

Estaba… guapa. Simple pero guapa. Llevaba una falda corta de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes de color rojo. Sus cabellos estaban sujetos en una cola alta. Le gustaba que se recogiera el pelo con una cola. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó su cartera. La abrió para comprobar que había dinero y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

- Vamos? – preguntó el chico mirando a Sakura.

- Vamos, vamos. _Joder… y yo que les digo a los demás? Por otra parte… como dioses puede estar tan bueno!_

Fueron andando en silencio todo el rato. Sakura indicó que tenían que coger el metro para ir hasta los cines, así que los dos se adentraron en la parte subterránea de la cuidad. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar, Sasuke, se detuvo de golpe.

- Oye, Sakura… – empezó a decir el chico – puedo pedirte un favor?

- Hmm?

- Háblame… en japonés. No les digas que entiendo catalán y castellano.

- Y eso por que?

- Hmmm… sólo hazlo – insistió Sasuke.

- Hmp… – dijo Sakura imitando al chico.

- Eh!

Cuando llegaron, Sakura les encontró a todos esperando, algo que la obligo a mirar al reloj y a darse cuenta de que… llegaban tarde. Se preparaba para aguantar los reproches de todos, pero algo hizo que estos no le dijeran nada: Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se miraban los unos a los otros con cara de incredulidad.

- Hola! – saludó ella como si no pasara nada – esto... mirad, éste es Sasuke, es el hijo de unos amigos de mi madre, que han venido a Barcelona de vacaciones – hizo una pausa y se dirigió al chico en japonés – oye, no seas muy borde, vale?

El moreno, para variar, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Haciendo suspirar a Sakura.

- Sakura, preséntanos! – exigió una chica morena de pelo rizado.

- Vale, vale... Sasuke, mira – dijo otra vez en japonés – esta es Mercè, la verdad, esta un poco loca, pero es muy buena chica – explicó riendo, aprovechando que no la entendían – ella, es Laia – continuó señalando a una chica alta de pelo ligeramente rojizo que la miraba sonriente – ella Maria – una chica más bien bajita con el pelo castaño ondulado - y ella Marina.

- Encantadas – dijeron las tres a la vez.

- Me olvidaba decirte que son otakus...

- Como tú – sentenció el chico.

- Como yo, como yo – afirmó riendo – ella es Sonia, la más calmada del grupo... aunque cuando se enfada es terrible...

- Que le dices ya? No te pases, Sakura... – comentó la chica haciendo pucheros.

- Y, ellos, son Daniel, Pol. En el grupo hay más gente pero hoy no podían venir.

- Eh! Y yo que! Si es que nunca te acuerdas de mí! – la regañó una chica que acababa de llegar.

- Uy, perdón, se disculpó la pelirrosa – ella es Roella – se refirió a la recién llegada, una chica no muy alta con el pelo castaño recogido de bonita forma.

Acabadas las presentaciones, tocaba decidir la película que tenían que ver.

- Bueno, vamos a comprar las entradas. Que os apetece ver? – preguntó una chica.

- Yo había pensado en ir a ver _El Orfanato_, que dicen que es muy buena – propuso el muchacho de su lado.

- Va bien ir a ver esta? – preguntó la primera chica.

Todos asintieron, así que fueron a comprar las entradas para luego entrar.

- Sasuke, quieres palomitas o algo? – preguntó Sakura.

- Creo que solo cogeré algo de beber. Pide tu también lo que quieras y te invito.

- Lo dices en serio? – dijo la chica sorprendida.

- Si – se limitó a contestar.

Saukra pidió unas palomitas pequeñas y un par de coca-colas, una para cada uno. Después de pagar, fueran hacia la sala, sentándose en el lugar que les tocaba según las entradas. A Sasuke, le tocó sentarse al lado de la pared y, a Sakura, justo a su lado, seguida del resto de sus amigos.

- Oye, y ya se enterará de algo Sasuke? – le preguntó Roella, que se sentaba a su lado.

- Si, si no te preocupes... es mas listo de lo que parece – rió la pelirrosa.

- Soy más listo que tú, que es diferente, Sakura.

La chica ni se inmutó ante las palabras del moreno, pues se pasaba el día diciéndole cosas similares, así que ya había terminado por no hacerle ni caso. Por otra parte, Roella, sonrió extrañada, no sabía lo que le había dicho, pero, si bien la pelirrosa no lo había notado, ella se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke sonreía mientras decía aquello. Dudaba que su amiga tuviese alguna relación que fuese más allá de la amistad, pues, seguramente, se lo habría dicho, pero se veía que se llevaban bien.

Aquella película terminó por hacer más miedo a Sakura del que tenía planeado, aunque esto es algo que se pudo aplicar a todos los que eran allí, pues casi todos se tapaban la cara con las manos para intentar calmar su miedo. La pelirrosa, cogió fuertemente la mano de su amiga, pegándose a ella en los momentos en los que hacía más miedo. Sin embargo, Sasuke, según pudo comprobar la chica, no deba ningún señal de tener miedo.

Cuando salieron, se pusieron a comentar la película, llegando a la conclusión que daba mucho miedo. Fueron andando mientras buscaban un lugar en el que comer. Sakura, alentó un poco el paso para ir con Sasuke, que estaba un poco separado del ellos.

- Te ha gustado la película? – le preguntó.

- Mira, ha estado bien. Es buena.

- Ahora me dirás que no te ha dado ni una pizca de miedo...

- Hmm... Quieres saber la verdad? – dijo parándose de golpe.

- Si – contestó Sakura deteniéndose y colocándose delante suyo.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella y se inclinó un poco, quedando a su altura, con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

- Me da más miedo encontrarte a ti por la noche dando vueltas por casa... – dijo con voz susurrante.

- Serás idiota...

Sakura se puso a andar otra vez, acelerando el paso para no quedarse más atrás de lo que ya estaba, inconsciente de que Sasuke la seguía tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

Decidieron ir a comer a un Viena, lugar el que el morena ya casi estaba acostumbrado, ya que casi siempre que iba a comer a algún lugar con Sakura después de pasar el día por la cuidad, iban a uno de los muchos que habían por la ciudad.

La cena no transcurrió precisamente tranquila, ya que Mercè montó una guerra de salsas convirtiendo aquella mesa en un auténtico campo de batalla.

- Venga, basta ya! – intervino Pol intentando poner paz.

- Vale, vale... – contestó ella – a ver, nos vamos?

- Eh? A dónde tenemos que ir? – preguntó una voz distraída.

- Por favor... Maria, es que nunca estas aquí cuando hablamos? – dijo Laia mientras suspiraba.

- Pero si yo si que escucho!

- Champiiii! – soltó alguien.

- Que no soy un champiñón! Sakura, defiéndeme... – suplicó la pobre muchacha provocando la risa de todos.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron en busca de un buen lugar al que ir. Fueron hasta una zona de discotecas y entraron en una en la que ya habían ido otras veces. Unos cuantos se quedaron sentados, pero la mayoría del grupo se fue a la pista a bailar un rato. Pasaron así unas cuantas horas, a rotos bailando y a ratos hablando en los asientos. Sakura notó que tenía sed, así que se fue a buscar su bolso para irse a comprar una bebida.

- Sasuke, pásame el monedero – pidió esta.

- Sakura, es el tercer cubata que te vas a buscar... – le regañó el moreno.

- Tu te has tomado cuatro... Anda dámelo – insistió.

El chico se encogió de nuevo de hombros y se lo alcanzó. A pesar de haber bebido no se notaba muy ebrio. De hecho, Sakura también toleraba bastante bien el alcohol. La siguió con la mirada, había mucho borracho suelto por allí y, la verdad, la preocupaba un poco la chica.

Después de pagar, Sakura echó un trago de cubata, dejándolo casi por la mitad y se dispuso a volver con el resto. Alguien se interpuso bruscamente en su camino pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

- Oye, guapa, quieres liarte conmigo? Yo de tu no desaprovecharía la oportunidad... – le soltó un chico que parecía ir borracho.

- No gracias, déjame – contestó ella.

- Uy... Además con carácter! Oye, nena, venga, no te me pongas así y vayámonos fuera.

- Gilipollas, que me dejes o te parto la cara ahí mismo – le espetó Sakura mientras se deshacía de su brazo.

- Se puede saber quien eres tú? – dijo alguien por detrás de la chica mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Vale, vale, ya me voy... – se resignó el primer chico mientras es iba.

- Sasuke... supongo que te tengo que dar las gracias, no? – dijo Sakura.

- Mujer, no estaría de mas – contestó él mientras la soltaba.

- Gracias – le sonrió ella, sorprendiendo al Uchiha – pero me habría librado de él yo sola. Tú eres el único que no puede con tus fans. Por cierto, dónde están? Te han abandonado?

Sasuke no contestó. Aquella noche muchas le habían pedido rollo, para variar, pero no hacía falta contarle cada una de las respuestas a la chica.

Después de esto, no tardaron mucho en irse, pues los dos estaban cansados. Cuando llegaron a casa, se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su habitación para dormir.

**x**

Cinco días más tarde, Itachi, se fue de vuelta a Japón. Desde un principio había estado planeado así, ya que el chico ya tenía veinte años y tenía planeado irse también de viaje con sus amigos. A Sakura le apenó un poco su marcha, ya que la había cogida un cariño especial. La entristecía pensar que seguramente no volvería a verle y que, si lo hacía, sería al cabo de bastante tiempo. Esto le hizo recordar que sólo faltaban un par de semanas para que el resto de la familia Uchiha volviera a Japón y, al recordarlo, le vino la cara de Sasuke a la mente. Hasta aquél momento no se había parado a pensar que seguramente, al igual que al resto de la familia, no les volvería a ver en meses, si es que decidían volver a Barcelona el próximo año. Estaba claro que seguiría hablando con Sasuke por el messenger pero, en aquel momento, fue consciente por primera vez que le echaría de menos cuando se marchase. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle cerca, a encontrárselo por la noche cuando iba a buscar agua, a ir con él por Barcelona... incluso sus amigos le consideraban casi uno más.

- _Y eso que nunca habla..._

En las dos semanas que siguieron, fueron visitaron las partes de Cataluña que aún no habían visto: se fueron al Camp de Tarragona, dónde visitaron las numerosas restas romanas de la cuidad de Tarragona. Pasaron allí tres días en los que visitaron los alrededores, dedicando un día a Port Aventura, el parque temático que se alojaba en la zona. Después, bajaron un poco más y se fueron al Delta de l'Ebre, dónde residieron dos noches mas, visitando las numerosas playas, navegando por el río, comiendo los más deliciosos arroces marineros...

Antes de volver finalmente a Barcelona, pasaron aún por Roses, Girona, Lleida... subiendo hasta los Pirineos.

Pero los días pasaron y la marcha de los Uchiha se fue haciendo más inminente. Quedaban ya sólo tres días para que volvieran definitivamente a Japón y, Sakura, parecía cada día un poco más triste, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Sasuke.

- Oye, Sakura, ni que nos vayamos... seguiremos hablando, no te preocupes – dijo sorprendiéndose a él mismo por aquellas palabras.

- Ya... – contestó ella con tono triste.

Era tarde, y el sol empezaba a declinar. Ya no hacía aquél calor asfixiante y los dos chicos volvían de un paseo por la cuidad. Iban subiendo por las Ramblas, camino a casa de la chica. De pronto, esta se detuvo, provocando que el Uchica también lo hiciera.

- Se que no debería estar así, pero no puedo evitarlo... me he acostumbrado a encontrarte por todos los lados de la casa...

- Y yo a tu presencia molesta, Sakura – dijo él intentando que se enfadada.

Sakura no respondió ante las palabras del chico. Se giró y empezó a andar de nuevo. El moreno, que no pensaba dejar las cosas de aquella manera, la tiró del brazo hacia él, obligándola a mirarle de nuevo, quedando poco separados el uno del otro. Iba a decir algo, pero en aquel momento un grupo de chicas histéricas pasaron corriendo por su lado gritando quien sabe que, empujando a la pelirrosa, que se pegó involuntariamente al pecho del Uchiha. El corazón de Sakura empezó a acelerarse fruto de aquel contacto, a la vez que el tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. Incapaz de separarse de él, subió temerosamente su mirada para encontrar la del moreno, posada fijamente en ella. Una indescifrable expresión marcaba su rostro de una extraña forma.

Inconscientes de sus actos, los dos acercaron instintivamente sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente, provocando un leve tiño escarlata en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, que cerró los ojos, activando así, la resta de sus sentidos. Sasuke, posó sutilmente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, atrayéndola aún más para si.

Terminó de juntar sus labios en un tímido beso a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Sakura movió lentamente sus labios, correspondiendo el beso de Sasuke, entreabriendo lentamente la boca para profundizar aquel contacto. El chico desplazó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la chica, casi al mismo tiempo que esta le pasaba los suyos por el cuello, pegándose al máximo a él.

Mordisqueó dulcemente el labio inferior de la chica, arrancándole un suspiro que murió entre sus bocas. Introdujo su cálida lengua en su boca, jugueteando con la suya, entrelazándolas mientras le acariciaba finamente el cuello con la yema de los dedos.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, con la respiración y el corazón agitados. De golpe, Sakura se despertó de aquella ensoñación, volviendo bruscamente a la realidad. Sin mirar al chico a la cara, le soltó y dio un paso atrás, separando sus cuerpos. Sintió como su mirada se volvía borrosa a medida que las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, bajó la mirada a sus pies, incapaz de entender como había hecho aquello.

- Yo... – intentaba que su voz no sonase rota – esto no debería de haber pasado...

- Tienes razón – aquellas palabras se grabaron a la mente de la chica, se le clavaron al corazón, haciéndole resbalar dos gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas. Sasuke lo notó y se dio cuenta de la dureza de sus últimas palabras – lo siento... – añadió intentando que la chica no se echase la culpa de todo – Sak-

- Será mejor que volvamos – le cortó ella empezando a andar.

* * *

**Holaaa! Aquí el segundo capítulo del fanfic. Las cosas se van poniendo un poco interesantes y tensas entre Sasuke y Sakura... Este capítulo se puede decir que termina un poco mal, Sasuke se va, se han 'enfadado'... un drama, vamos xD Pero bueno, ya se arreglará, no? **

**NOTA: **_soy consciente de que Deidara es, en el manga, un hombre. No obstante necesitaba un personaje y no se me ocurrió otro que él. Espero que no le importe mucho el cambio de sexo xD_

**A parte, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review! Nos pensaba llegar a tener nunca tantos en un solo capítulo! Me habéis hecho muy feliz**

**Akarui-Wakai ; Mayu1051 ; Karoru chan ; Tobiume ; Mary-loki ; Setsuna17 ; SasteR ; Namie-chan ; -Sakuritah- ; Alenis ; Sakuritica ; €ldi€ ; Florciita-chan ; Ikamari ; CeReZita-Chan ; aanneth ; sueale ; kirara8 ; rurihari ; Minako Uchiha Yuki ; Caroo-de-Uchihaa**

**A todos vosotras/os, gracias! Y también a la gente que leyó y no dejó review! **

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Despedidas

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Pequeña aclaración:** a ver... voy a intentar explicar algo de forma entendedora. Sakura y su familia viven en Barcelona, son de Barcelona (aunque ella se llame Sakura Haruno. Todo tiene una explicación) Así que como es o debería, ser normal, entre su familia habla en catalán. Obviamente, lo escribo en castellano porque el fic está en castellano, de la mismo forma que cuando hablen en japonés lo escribiré igualmente en castellano xD Bueno, solo quería aclarar esto. Puede parecer una tontería pero yo creo que no lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Despedidas**

Volvieron a casa envueltos en un silencio incomodo provocado por el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder. Al llegar, Sasuke se encerró en su habitación y Sakura fue hasta la suya, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras si. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Dobló las piernas y dejó caer su cabeza sobre ellas, entrelazando sus manos a su alrededor.

Sintió como gruesas lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. Cogió la almohada y hundió su cara en ella en un intento de ahogar los sollozos que brotaban de su garganta sin cesar. Aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba sacarse aquel sentimiento que lo oprimía el pecho con fuerza. Se sentía idiota por haberle besado, no debería haberlo hecho. Estaba segura de que se había enfadado, que le había decepcionado. A esas alturas seguro que pensaría que era una más del montón, otra chica tonta. Y lo peor era que no sabía por que lo había hecho, quizás sí, quizás sí que era una simplona más.

Siguió llorando durante un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, hasta que alguien entró a la habitación.

- Sakura... – dijo una voz de niña – mamá dice que es hora de comer. La cena está en la mesa.

- N-no... no ven-vendré. No m-me encuentro bien – contestó incapaz de que su voz saliera cortada.

- Como quieras.

Laura salió de la habitación, dejándola sola de nuevo. Sin quitarse nada más que los zapatos, apagó la luz y se metió dentro de la cama, con la esperanza de que la noche se llevara sus males.

**x**

Se sentó frente a su plato, mirándoselo sin hambre. La comida se atascaba en su garganta, ni siquiera con la ayuda del agua conseguía tragar si dificultades. Dejó la mitad de la comida y, lo que se comió, lo hizo sin ganas. Su madre le miraba extrañada, pero no tenia ánimos para dar ningún tipo de excusa a aquél comportamiento. Dejó suavemente los cubiertos y se levantó de la mesa.

- Muchas gracias por la comida – dijo antes de irse.

Entró a su habitación en silencio, sin preocuparse de encender la luz. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, soltando un leve gruñido. Como se había podido torcer todo de aquella manera? No sabía que impulsos idiotas había seguido para besarla. Durante los segundos en los que el beso había durado había sido incapaz de pensar el que hacía, incapaz de razonar.

Había pasado la tarde entera pensando en ello, intentando saber por que lo había hecho, pero su mente era un completo caos. No se explicaba, pues se iría en un día y seguramente no la volvería a ver más... Un momento. Algo no iba bien. Sentía... dolor? Le dolía no ver más a Sakura? La cosa estaba peor de lo que pensaba... No quería irse de allí sin arreglar las cosas con ella. No. No quería que todo terminara de aquella manera. Mañana hablaría con ella.

**x**

El hambre la sacó de su intranquilo sueño. Se levantó gruñendo, tenía que ir a la cocina para comer algo o no conseguiría volver a dormirse. Fue con pasos lentos hasta la cocina, dónde cogió un yogur de la nevera.

Le dolía la cabeza, probablemente, de haber llorado tanto. De pequeña, había sido muy llorona, lloraba siempre en la más mínima. Sin embargo, todo cambió a partir de aquél día, el día en el que fue incapaz de llorar.

Una extraña sensación la recorrió mientras un presentimiento cruzaba su mente. Estaba allí... de nuevo. Dejó el yogur vacío en la encimera y se giró para irse, intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

El moreno simplemente dio un golpe contra el marco de la puerta cuando ella le pasó por el lado sin decirle nada ni mirarle. No le había dado tiempo ni de intentar hablar con ella. Todo estaba mal... demasiado mal...

**x**

A la mañana siguiente su madre le despertó diciéndole que se pusiera en bañador porque si iban a la playa. 'Es el último día que estamos aquí' dijo ella como explicación. Cuando de hubo ido, se levantó y dejó el pijama tirado por el suelo, mientras se colocaba su bañador. Salió de su habitación aún con el pelo revuelto y se encontró con todos plantados esperándole para salir. Bien, con todos no. Sakura no estaba. Sin darse cuenta, bajó su oscura mirada al suelo, algo de lo que Sara se percató.

- Sasuke, Sakura me ha dicho que no se encontraba bien. Creo que ahora esta durmiendo. Si quieres ve y habla con ella, igual la convences – explicó con una sonrisa.

- No… no hace falta.

Sasuke estuvo ausente durante toda la mañana, y su madre lo notó. Pasó las horas tumbado en la toalla con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En aquellos ojos habitualmente inexpresivos aquél día se entreveía un deje de tristeza.

Después de comer volvieron a casa para hacer de nuevo las maletas. Encontraron la casa vacía, Sakura no estaba. Había dejado un nota en el mueble del recibidor en la que decía que había ido a dar una vuelta y que volvería para cenar. Aquello fue la gota que llenó el vaso.

- Me voy – anunció el moreno.

**x**

De nuevo estaba allí. Sus pasos siempre la guiaban hasta el mismo lugar cuando necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Se había sentado en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la pequeña plaza, repleta de árboles que la escondían de los potentes rayos del sol.

Quizás todo se arreglaría cuando se marcharan, quizás entonces conseguiría olvidar aquellos segundos y, aunque ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que pasase eso, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nada sería así. Pero no se sentía capaz de hacer nada más.

- _Eres una cobarde… dejas que todo te supere por completo, eres patética._

Escondió su cara entre sus manos mientras sentía como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- Como sabías que estaría aquí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Un día me dijiste que era tu lugar preferido de la cuidad… – explicó – Sakura… Yo… no quiero… no me gusta… – se detuvo. Si había algo que no se le daba bien era expresar cualquier tipo de sentimientos – no quiero que estés así por lo que ocurrió el otro día. Fue algo que los dos hicimos sin pensar. Y no fue culpa ni tuya ni mía. Mira… no quiero irme de aquí sin arreglar las cosas. Sakura… tu… bueno, a ver… este mes… nada, déjalo. Soy un negado hablando.

- Sasuke… – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – tu también eres un buen amigo para mí. Olvidemos lo del otro día, vale? – continuó colocando su brazo en su hombro – y tienes razón. Las frases largas no son lo tuyo.

- Hmp…

Se quedaron callados, envueltos por un cómodo silencio. Decidieron irse varios minutos después, ya que aquella noche hacían una cena de despedida de la familia Uchiha.

**x**

- Voy a hacerme la maleta – anunció Sasuke.

- Muy bien, hasta la hora de cenar! – contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras si. Sakura se quedó unos segundos allí plantada.

- _Vamos, tonta! Deja de pensar en estupideces y pásatelo bien!_

Con paso decidido se dirigió a la cocina dónde ya estaba su madre, que acababa de empezar a preparar la cena. Sakura se puso un delantal y le preguntó a su madre que era lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando la cena ya estaba casi lista, Sakura, fue al comedor para poner la mesa, algo que no llevó mucho tiempo. Justo cuando terminaba entraron Mikoto y Fugaku, seguidos de Sasuke. Todos cogieron un lugar mientras Sara traía la comida.

Durante la cena, hablaron todo el rato sobre lo que habían hecho, los lugares que habían visitado, las anécdotas... Fue una comida relajada y alegre a pesar de ser la última que hacían juntos. Al terminar de comer, Sara, sacó un par de botellas de alcohol y se sentaron al sofá para tomar unas copas. 'Es para conmemorar los viejos tiempos' se justificó. Al final, Sara y Mikoto terminaron por beber más de la cuenta y se quedaron dormidas en el sofá. Fugaku decidió que ya era tarde y despertó a las dos mujeres para que fueran a dormir, orden que cumplieron en medio de risitas y andando haciendo eses. Sakura, riendo, se retiró también a su habitación despidiéndose de los dos Uchihas con un 'Hasta mañana'. Ya dentro de su habitación, se puso el pijama y dejó cuidadosamente su ropa en el borde de la cama.

- _Mierda, no he cogido agua._

Se levantó otra vez de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir a la cocina y coger un vaso de agua para la noche, odiaba no tener un poco corca para si le cogía sed. Alcanzó un vaso con la mano y lo llenó de agua del grifo.

- Es que duermes en la cocina, Sakura? – preguntó una voz tras ella.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo, Saskue – contestó imitándole.

El chico se rió. Era divertido hablar con ella, siempre salía con alguna ironía u otra. Fue a coger un vaso, pegando su pecho, sin darse cuenta, a la espalda de Sakura, que se ruborizó por aquél repentino contacto.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir – dijo apresurada para salir.

- Espera, espera, ya estoy – contestó el moreno dejando el vaso en la encimera después de beberse el agua que lo llenaba.

La chica se paró delante de la puerta de su habitación para decirle buenas noches al Uchiha.

- Buenas noches Sasuke – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Que duermas bien Sakura. Hasta mañana – le contestó éste con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Quedaron unos segundos parados, con la mirada clavada en los ojos del otro. Un leve color rojo tiñó suavemente las mejillas de Sakura y el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se aceleró a medida que fue abandonando su cuerpo a las órdenes de sus impulsos. Se acercó un poco al chico, colocándose de puntillas para quedar a su altura. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Sasuke era incapaz de moverse, su mente le decía que se fuera pero su cuerpo, de nuevo, no le respondía. La chica acercó su rostro al suyo y le depositó un dulce y fino beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana – susurró antes de entrar a la habitación.

Sasuke, de pie delante la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Sakura, aún desconcertado, acarició la mejilla en la que le había besado con la mano. Apoyó su rostro en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. Quería entrar en la habitación y abrazarla, estar con ella hasta el amanecer, pero sabía que no podía. No quería hacerle esto. Cerró fuertemente el puño, apretando sus mandíbulas al máximo. Todo aquello no habría ocurrido si se hubiese quedado en Japón. Volvió con pasos lentos a su habitación, se tumbó en su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

**x**

- Adiós, Sakura, espero que nos volvamos a ver. Insiste a tu madre en ir a Japón, vale? – dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

- Así lo haré. Espero que tengáis un buen viaje – contestó Sakura con otra amplia sonrisa.

- Estoy encantado de haberte conocido Sakura. Espero volver a verte pronto – dijo Fugaku enviando una extraña mirada a Sara.

- Muchas gracias. Adiós, Fugaku-san – respondió la pelirrosa sin percatarse de ello.

Tan sólo eran las ocho de la mañana. Aquel día, se habían levantado muy temprano, ya que el avión que tenían que coger los Uchiha salía a las ocho y cuarto y tenían que estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes para facturar las maletas. Ya habían llamado a los pasajeros para que embarcasen y se estaban despidiendo de todos. Sakura, se giró para buscar a Sasuke. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que decirle adiós. El chico estaba de pie frente a los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto, con la mirada fija en las pistas, observando los enormes aviones que se movían por allí. Sakura se acercó con pasos lentos a él. Colocó su mano en la espalda del moreno, dándole a saber que estaba allí.

- Sasuke... me gustaría poder despedirme de ti... – dijo intentando que se voz sonara firme – es que piensas irte así, sin más? – continuó al ver que no le respondía.

- Ya sabes que no soy bueno hablando... – dijo mientras se giraba de cara a ella.

- Lo se, lo se – sonrió – oye, Sasuke... prométeme que nos volveremos a ver, vale?

- Vale – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

La chica acortó la distancia que le separaba del moreno, quedando prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sasuke respondió a su abrazo, estrechándola contra su pecho. No le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía, pero en aquel momento no podía evitar hacerlo.

- Creo que te echaré de menos – dijo el moreno con un hilo de voz.

- Yo también te extrañaré – contestó la pelirrosa contenta por las palabras del chico.

- Venga, Sasuke, tenemos que irnos – le llamó Mikoto.

Sasuke se separó un poco de Sakura y la cogió suavemente por la barbilla. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó fugazmente en la mejilla. A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre su piel, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos durante los instantes en los que duró el corto beso.

- Te devuelvo lo de ayer – le dijo – me voy, Sakura.

- Adiós, Sasuke – contestó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer por el túnel de embarque. Sakura hizo lo mismo sonriendo, una sonrisa que desapareció en el mismo instante en el que dejó de ver al chico. Entonces el sentimiento que hasta aquel momento había podido controlar la inundó por completo. Tristeza. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fuera corriendo para impedir que se fueran, pero sabía que no había forma de hacer aquello. Lo único que podía hacer era volver a su casa y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Bueno, chicas, volvamos a casa – dijo Sara fingiendo no percatarse del estado de ánimo de su hija.

**x**

Los días que siguieron a la marcha de los Uchiha fueron, para Sakura, los peores de todo el verano. Estaba como ausente, sin ánimos de nada. Rechazaba todas las propuestas de sus amigos de salir y se pasaba el día encerrada a casa, ya fuera delante del ordenador o leyendo algún cómic o libro. A parte de ella, también su madre estaba muy rara. Llevaba cuatro días marchándose muy temprano de casa y llegando tarde, pasando por casa en las horas de comer y, a veces, ni eso. Sakura, ausente del mundo como estaba, no se daba ni cuenta de ello, pero su hermana, Laura, estaba empezando a preocuparse por ambas. Había intentado hablar con Sakura algunas veces, para saber que era lo que le pasaba, pero no conseguía ningún tipo de resultados: o no le contestaba o lo hacía con monosílabos o con frases cortas.

Aquella noche Sara había llegado pasadas las diez, cansada. Laura, se había ido a dormir para no tener que ver a Sakura, ya que la ponía nerviosa su extraño comportamiento y, la distraída pelirrosa, se encontraba en el sofá con la mirada fija en la tele.

- Sakura, tengo que decirte una cosa – dijo Sara mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

- Que ha pasado? – preguntó la chica asustada.

- Tranquila, tranquila, no es nada malo – intentó tranquilizarla Sara – bueno... muchas veces me has dicho que te gustaría poder estudiar bien el japonés yendo a Japón... y... bueno, mejor olvidarse de los rodeos. Sakura, te gustaría ir a estudiar a Japón?

- Cómo! – preguntó la chica, incrédula.

- A ver... Mientras Mikoto y Fugaku estuvieron aquí hablamos sobre tus estudios y los de Itachi y Sasuke. Les dije que, algunas veces, tú me habías dicho que te gustaría poder estudiar allí para mejorar la lengua y todo eso... además, creo que tienes derecho a poder hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, eres mitad japonesa. Unos días después, Fugaku, me dijo que si yo quería podías ir a estudiar a Japón y vivir en su casa, ya que Itachi vive solo. A mí me hubiera gustado mucho poder ir con las dos a vivir allí, pero las circunstancias han querido que esto no pueda ser, no puedo dejar mi trabajo... así que acepté a medias la propuesta de los Uchiha, que dijeron que les hacía mucha ilusión tenerte como una hija... la verdad es que te tienen mucho aprecio. Yo... creo que esto te irá bien para ampliar horizontes, pero no quiero que pienses que te me quiero quitar de encima, Sakura.

- Mamá... lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Sí. Estos días he estado haciendo papeles por si aceptas, aunque quiero que hagas lo que tu desees.

Lo que su madre les estaba ofreciendo simplemente era un sueño. Ella quería ir a vivir a Japón desde que tenía ocho años, quería estudiar allí, vivir allí. El país en el que vivía le gustaba mucho, pero parte de su sangre no pertenecía a aquel lugar, necesitaba conocer su otro país.

- _Sasuke._

El chico le vino repentinamente a la mente. Si aceptaba... viviría con... él.

- Sakura, piénsatelo, no quiero que tomes ninguna decisión precipitada.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Dijo que tenía sueño y se fue a su habitación. Allí, tumbada de nuevo en la cama, empezó a reflexionar sobre el tema.

Ella quería ir, lo sabía seguro, vivir allí era su sueño, lo había sido siempre, pero irse significaba la rotura con todo lo que había allí, dejaría de ver a sus amigos, dejaría su instituto, dejaría atrás su cuidad... Aquel era el precio de lo que quería, si se iba, tendría que empezar una nueva vida. Seguramente no podría volver a ver a su familia hasta las próximas vacaciones, se tendría que separar de ellos y de todos los que ahora la rodeaban.

- _Mierda... que tengo que hacer? _

**x**

Las noches que siguieron, se las pasó en vela pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Habló con todas sus amigas, que se alegraron de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo que siempre había querido.

- Venga, no seas tonta... nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro. Aprovecha las oportunidades que la vida te da.

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron que Sakura se decidiese. Se iría. No podía despreciar aquella oportunidad, quizá no se le volvería a presentar nunca más. Habló con su madre de nuevo y le comunicó su decisión.

- Me alegro, Sakura. Pensaba que serías tonta y lo desaprovecharías – dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

**x**

Estaba nerviosa. Hacía dos días que ya tenía las maletas hechas con sus cosas. No había puesto mucha ropa en ellas, ya que allí podría comprar más y no hacía falta llevar tanto peso. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había llevaba antes de facturar sus maletas. Creía que no se había dejado nada. Se quedó mirando como la maleta desaparecía transportada por la cinta mecánica. Ahora ya sólo tenía que esperar a que la llamasen para embarcar.

Sus amigos le habían hecho, el día antes, una fiesta de despedida. Le habían regalado una foto de todos juntos. En el reverso, había una dedicatoria de cada uno de ellos, deseándole un buen viaje y muy buena suerte en su nuevo instituto. La verdad es que le había hecho mucha ilusión aquel regalo sencillo pero lleno de sentimientos. Habían acordado que hablarían cada día por el messenger costase lo que costase, para no perder el contacto. Realmente, esperaba que fuera así.

Su madre, le había dicho que le pasaría trescientos euros mensuales para pagar sus gastos, para que no tuviera que ser una carga económica por los Uchiha, que habían rechazado todos los intentos de Sara para que aceptasen que les pasara dinero para pagar la estancia de Sakura en su casa. Iría al mismo instituto que Sasuke, ya tenía el uniforme encargado.

- Sakura, cuando llegues, busca a Mikoto y Fugaku, que te vendrán a buscar, vale?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Era hora de irse. En aquel momento, no sabía que decir. La situación le resultaba un poco extraña, se iba sola, sin su madre ni su hermana. Bajó la mirada, para que Sara no viera su triste mirada, las lágrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos.

- Vamos, Sakura... no estés triste... Hablaremos cada día... Venga... – dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Ya... pero... estaremos a mucha distancia... os echaré mucho de menos... – explicó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Nosotras también... Pero ahora no debes venirte abajo, sabes? Lo que vas a hacer es muy bueno para ti, si te quedases nunca te lo perdonarías, así que ve tranquila, nos veremos pronto, vale?

Sakura abrazó a su madre de nuevo para luego despedirse de su hermana. Cuando llamaron a los pasajeros, se secó las lágrimas y se fue a paso decidido hacia el túnel de embarque mientras las despedía con la mano.

**x**

- Sasuke, nos vamos un rato, vale? – dijo Mikoto desde el recibidor.

- Vaaaaale – contestó el moreno.

Llevaba todo el día en el sofá, a ratos viendo la tele, a ratos leyendo... o, simplemente, sin hacer nada. La verdad es que, decir que sólo llevaba aquél día en el sofá, era una mentira, pues, desde su regreso, que no había hecho nada más que aquello.

Cogió el mando y, al ver que no hacían nada de bueno en la tele, se levantó para ir a darse un baño. Se pasó cerca de una hora dentro la bañera, el agua caliente le relajaba. Al fin, se levantó y se secó el cuerpo con una toalla. Cogió otra para el pelo y se fue a su habitación a vestirse. Se puso únicamente unos pantalones negros, aún hacía calor y no tenía ganas de ponerse una camiseta. Se secó un poco el pelo y se dejó la toalla alrededor del cuello mientras iba a coger algo para beber. Ya se había bebido medio refresco cuando oyó que sus padre volvían.

- Sasuke, ya estamos aquí. Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

El moreno gruñó algo entre dientes y se fue al recibidor para ver que era aquello 'tan importante' que había allí.

- Hola – le dijo una voz conocida.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, miró la lata de refresco para comprobar que no tenía alcohol y volvió la mirada a la chica que tenía delante. Simplemente no podía ser.

- Sa-Sakura? – dijo inseguro.

- Nosotros vamos a dejar las maletas a tu habitación – anunciaron sus padres.

El moreno se acercó un poco más a Sakura y alargó una mano para rozarle el hombro.

- Que... haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado.

- No te habían dicho nada tus padres?

- No...

- Ah... bueno, yo... voy a vivir aquí. He venido a estudiar. Creo que seremos compañeros de instituto.

Tragó saliva. Aquello era demasiado raro para ser real.

* * *

**Holaaa! Tercer capítulo! Veo que el fic está teniendo mucho aceptación y esto me alegra muchísimo! Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo, no? Sasuke y Sakura han arreglado las cosas, Sasuke y su familia se han ido y... Sakura se ha ido a Japón! La suerte que tiene esta chica... xD Creo que no tengo mucho más por decir, así que paso a agradecer los reviews!**

**MAYU1051 ; Pumpkin's Dark Queen ; silent-movie ; rurihari ; Mary-loki ; Namine1993 ; Akarui-Wakai ; Ikamari ; Aanneth ; Namie-chan ; setsuna17 ; Florciita-chan ; Pinguina Uhiha ; CeReZita-Chan ; Kyrie ; Gothic-Sweet angel ; sueale ; SasteR ; Kirara8 ; Karoru Chan ; alexavenuz**

**A todas, muchas gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo! Byeee!**


	4. Novedades

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Novedades**

La habitación había quedado en un absoluto silencio. Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, y lo hacía con ojos de incredulidad. Por otro lado, la pelirrosa, le aguantaba la mirada, esperando a que él le dijera algo.

- Pensé que te alegrarías de verme... – susurró bajando la mirada de golpe.

- Joder... creo que esto es demasiado raro... por que soy el último a enterarme de algo así! – calló al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica – pero bueno, ya sabes que si que... que si que me alegro – añadió diciendo lo último lo más bajo que pudo.

Si embargo, las palabras llegaron a los oídos de la chica con claridad, haciendo que sonriera ampliamente. Estaba segura de que tenerle cerca haría más fácil el estar lejos de su familia. De hecho, ellos habían sido como de la suya durante todo el mes que estuvieron en Barcelona.

- Sasuke... por que vas medio vestido? – preguntó riendo.

- Es mi casa... al menos hasta hoy he podido ir como quería.

- No, no. Si por mi puedes ir, no te voy a saltar al cuello – dijo haciendo caso omiso al 'seguro?' que lanzó Sasuke después de esta frase – pero imagina que viene alguien a hacer una entrega y es una mujer. Dios! Te violaría!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero Sakura le cogió del brazo para detenerle.

- No se dónde tengo que dormir... enséñame la casa, por favor – pidió con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Oye, por que me lo pides a mí? Mira que eres molesta...

- Que yo soy que! Y tú un borde! Sobrado!

- Hmp... frentuda.

- Fren...tuda? Sasuke... morirás – sentenció con tono lúgubre.

Justo cuando iba a empezar su ataque, Mikoto, la llamó para que fuera a ver un poco la casa y deshacer las maletas. 'Te has salvado por los pelos' le dijo antes de irse.

Su habitación estaba al lado de la de Sasuke y, al otro lado, tenía el baño. Mikoto y Fugaku dormían al final del pasillo, al lado del comedor y la cocina. La habitación de Itachi, ahora de Sakura, era bastante espaciosa. Tenía la cama en una esquina, debajo de la ventana. En un lado, había un escritorio con un ordenador y, a poca distancia, unas estanterías seguidas de un armario. Lo abrió y empezó a guardar allí su ropa. Repartió sus demás cosas por el reto de la habitación procurando que todo quedase medianamente ordenado.

- Sakura, la cena ya está – dijo Sasuke desde la puerta.

- Vale, ahora voy .

Durante la cena pusieron al corriente a Sasuke de la situación, diciéndole que no le habían dicho nada hasta aquel momento para darle una sorpresa. Sakura tenía que ir a probarse el uniforme del colegio y ambos chicos necesitaban los libros, ya que las clases empezaban el uno de septiembre y ya estaban a veintiocho de agosto.

En acabar, Sakura fue de nuevo a su habitación para llamar a su madre. Había comprado una tarjeta nueva en Japón ya que, si no, tendría que pagar mucho dinero por las llamadas que hiciera a gente del país. Además, había solicitado una tarifa que ofrecía la compañía para poder llamar al móvil de su madre sin que lo costase más que una llamada nacional. Marcó el número y esperó a que contestara.

- _Si?_

- Mamá! Siento no haber llegado hasta ahora... que hora es?

- _La una del mediodía. En Japón es de noche, verdad? Deben ser las diez... Bueno, como ha ido el viaje? _

- Muy bien! A decir verdad he dormido parte del viaje... ahora no tengo sueño... soy un desastre – dijo con un suspiro.

- _Jajajaja_ – rió Sara – _oye, pásame a Mikoto, que tengo que hablar con ella._

- Vale, ahora le doy el móvil.

Sakura fue a darle el móvil a Mikoto, que habló con su madre un buen rato. Después, volvió a hablar con ella y su hermana. Tras una larga conversación, colgó el teléfono, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola.

- Hace mucho que eres aquí? – preguntó.

- Un poco – contestó mientras se recostaba a su lado.

- Que haces? – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

- Bueno, que te ha parecido la casa? – preguntó sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Sakura.

- Esta muy bien. Esta habitación es muy grande. Oye... mañana me enseñarás la cuidad? – pidió con voz tímida.

- Que remedio... – dijo suspirando – por la tarde... supongo que quedaré con mis amigos. Así te los presento – añadió.

- Tus amigos... me da un poco de cosa conocerles... y si no les caigo bien?

- Burra, les caerás bien, ya verás – dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente – bueno, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana – se despidió mientras la despeinaba con una mano.

- Ayyy! Vale, hasta mañana...

**x**

Sakura pasó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. Su cuerpo aún estaba acostumbrado al horario de España, por lo que no tenía sueño. Por la mañana, se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía hambre, pero se obligó a comer un poco para no caer desmayada en medio de la calle. Después de la breve comida, ella y la familia Uchiha salieron para hacer las compras necesarias para que pudieran empezar el curso con el material necesario. Primero, fueron a buscar los uniformes del instituto.

- Sakura, Sasuke, probáoslo, no fuera a ser que no os vaya bien – dijo Mikoto alargándoles la ropa.

Los dos cogieron su ropa y entraron al probador para ponérsela. Salieron prácticamente a la vez.

- _Dios mío... Sasuke con uniforme! Sakura, cierra la boca que te cae la baba..._

Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, suponía que le quedaría bien, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba preparada ver lo que estaba viendo. Dudaba mucho que a alguien le pudiese quedar el uniforme tan bien como le quedaba a él. Era todo negro con excepción de la camisa, que era blanca. Los pantalones era rectos y más bien estrechos. Llevaba la camisa por dentro, y la americana desabrochada. En el uniforme, también había una corbata que, en aquel momento, llevaba floja. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y apoyó su hombro en la pared, sonriendo con prepotencia mientras miraba a Sakura.

- Ves? Ya te dije yo que acabarías lanzándoteme encima...

La chica apartó la vista de golpe, sonrojada. No debería haberle mirado de aquella manera, Sasuke aprovechaba cada ocasión para burlarse de ella.

- Ay, Sakura, que mona que estas! – dijo Mikoto cuando la vio.

El uniforme femenino era también negro. Llevaba una falda plisada negra, una camisa blanca que se había puesto por dentro y la americana con el escudo del instituto en el pecho. Se la había abrochado tan sólo con los dos botones de abajo, tapando un poco la corbata que también tenía que llevar. Tampoco podían faltar los calcetines, que le llegaban hasta medio muslo y eran de color blanco.

- Bueno, veo que os va bien a los dos. Ahora sólo faltan los zapatos.

Volvieron a entrar en el probador para vestirse de nuevo con su ropa. Al salir, fueron a pagar. Sakura pagó su uniforme, aunque le costó lo suyo convencer a Mikoto para que la dejase hacerlo.

- Oye, Sasuke, no deberías tu de tener ya el uniforme? – preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada mientras andaban.

- Lo tenía... era el de Itachi, pero hubo un pequeño 'incidente' y tuvimos que tirarlo – explicó el joven.

- Un accidente?

- Hmm... si, con la lavadora. Había lejía... y el uniforme salió lleno de manchitas blancas.

- Apuesto lo que sea que pusiste tu la lavadora... – dijo riéndose.

- Hmp...

Pasaron el resto de la mañana comprando lo que faltaba. A cada tienda, sin embargo, Sakura tuvo que librar un auténtica batalla con Mikoto para que no le pagase todo lo que compraba. Eso hizo que, al volver a casa, Sakura, se dejase caer exhausta sobre la cama.

Después de comer fue a ordenar lo que habían comprado y a descansar un rato. Cuando terminó se fue a la habitación de Sasuke, pero no le encontró allí. Supuso que se había ido a duchar o algo, así que se estiró en su cama a esperarle.

**x**

Salió de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura y se fue a su cuarto para vestirse. Al entrar, se encontró que alguien estaba durmiendo en su cama. Suspiró. Aún no se hacía la idea de tenerla viviendo en su casa. Se le hacía extraño. Se acercó un poco a ella, y le tocó la mejilla con un dedo para comprobar que dormía de verdad. No se movió, así que, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se quitó la toalla que le cubría. Abrió un cajón, se puso unos boxers y unos pantalones que encontró dentro del armario.

Sakura se incorporó de golpe, sorprendiendo el Uchiha a medio vestirse. Por suerte o por desgracia, solo alcanzó a ver como se ponía una camiseta.

- Me he dormido, perdona... – se excusó.

- Ya lo he notado... bueno, cuando quieras nos vamos.

- Vale, espera que me cambie y vengo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras Sakura volvía a su cuarto. Fue a dejar la toalla de nuevo al baño y se dirigió al recibidor para esperarla. No tardó mucho en llegar.

- Esto... a dónde iremos? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

- Te dije que les caerías bien, deja de preocuparte! – la riñó – hemos quedado en un parque, supongo que iremos a tomar algo.

- Vale – contestó sonriendo.

**x**

- Ese idiota de Sasuke vuelve a llegar tarde...

- Cállete, Naruto – dijo tajante una chica de pelo rubio y largo – mira, ahí viene! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! – gritó saludando efusivamente con la mano.

- Quieres hacer el favor de no gritar, Ino? Me duele la cabeza – dijo otra chica, rubia también.

- Mirad... viene con alguien.

- Que dices Hinata? – preguntó el chico rubio que había hablado primero – ostras! Es verdad! Viene con una chica!

- Así que, al fin y al cabo no es gay... que pena – suspiró un chico de pelo negro y liso.

- Sai... quieres hacer el favor de dejar de decir estupideces? – volvió a gritar Ino.

- Que no grites!

- Pero si tu también estas gritando, Temari... – dijo una chica con dos moños.

- No te metas, Tenten, que te pegarán – advirtió alguien de pelo largo y negro.

- Neji, haz algo para pararles... – pidió Tenten al chico que acababa de hablar.

- Que problemático...

Con tal discusión, no se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke y Sakura les estaban mirando, es última con cara de perplejidad.

- Gaara... que es lo que esta pasando? – preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido a un chico de pelo corto y castaño.

- Discuten... para variar – contestó.

- Basta! – gritó otro chico haciendo que todos callaran.

- Si es que cuando Kiba se impone...

- Naruto! Que te calles! – volvió a gritar Kiba.

- Así mejor – dijo Sasuke – bueno, os presento a Sakura Haruno. Es... bueno... vive en mi casa y vendrá con nosotros al instituto.

Aquellas palabras dieron paso a un murmullo, algo que asustó a Sakura, que se escondió un poco tras Sasuke.

- Encantada, Sakura – dijo la chica de las dos coletas – yo soy Temari, y él – continuó señalando a Gaara – es mi hermano, Gaara. Te le presento yo porque dudo que él lo haga.

- Pues lo habría hecho – soltó el chico con cara de enfadado.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Sakura haciendo un paso adelante.

- Yo soy Ino – explicó una chica rubia con pelo largo – éstos son Kiba, Shikamaru y...

- Sai. Me llamo Sai – le interrumpió el chico de pelo negro.

- Idiota...

- Ho-hola... me llamo Hinata – dijo tímidamente.

- Yo Naruto – dijo un chico rubio sonriendo - oye, Sasuke – continuó, cambiando de tema – como has conseguido que te aguante? Pobre, lo que tiene que haber sufrido...

- Cállate imbécil – lanzó Sasuke.

- Hola! Yo me llamo Tenten y este es Neji, que es el primo de Hinata.

Sakura sonrió. No parecían mala gente.

- Bueno! A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ino enérgicamente.

- Al cine! Hacen una película que quiero ver! – contestó Naruto sin dar tiempo a nadie más.

Decidieron ir, ya que no había nada mejor que hacer. Durante el camino, Sasuke obligó a Sakura a despegarse de su lado para que hablase con los demás. Naruto se le acercó enseguida, con una enorme sonrisa.

- Te puedo decir Sakura-chan? – le preguntó.

- Claro – contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – Naruto... te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro que si! Todas las que quieras!

- Sasuke... es siempre así de borde? – dijo desviando la mirada.

- Pues sí. No puede hacer nada, el pobre. Pero bueno, en el fondo es buen chico.

- Se puede saber que dices ya de mí, idiota?

- Nada que te interese, bastardo.

Sasuke cerró las mandíbulas y apretó los puños, aguantando las ganas que tenía de pegarle.

- No te preocupes, siempre están así, pero no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Ya veo... te llamabas Temari, no?

- Si – dijo otra chica saltándole al cuello a Temari.

- Tenten, eso se lo haces a Neji, pero a mi no, que un día me vas a partir la espalda...

Después de ver la película que Naruto quería ver, fueron a comer algo en un restaurante. Por la noche, dieron una vuelta por la cuidad, en busca de algún lugar en el que entrar. Fueron a un local que ya conocían. Al entrar todos los chicos del grupo se fueron a sentar y, Sakura, fue con ellos.

- Estas cansada? – le preguntó Sasuke.

- Si, un poco. Esta noche no he dormido mucho...

- Si quieres nos vamos – dijo el moreno acercándose un poco a ella.

- No, no. No quiero que tengas que marchar por mi culpa.

- Mira que eres tonta... quieres algo de beber?

- Vale, tráeme lo mismo que te pidas por ti.

Sasuke se levantó y fue hacia la barra para comprar las bebidas, algo que Naruto aprovechó para hablar de nuevo con Sakura.

- Oye, y de que os conocéis? Porque si vives en su casa...

- Ah! Bueno, es un poco largo, pero si quieres te lo resumo – dijo la pelirrosa.

- Vale, espera un momento – contestó – chicos! Todos aquí!

En cuestión de segundos todos los del grupo estaban sentados alrededor de Sakura para escucharla. Sasuke llegó justo en aquel momento, mirando extrañado aquella reunión.

- Que es lo que pasa ahora? – preguntó mientras le daba el cubata a Sakura.

- Naruto me ha preguntado de que te conozco y se lo iba a explicar...

- Y a él que le importa – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

- Déjala hablar! – se quejó Ino.

Sakura hizo un breve resumen de lo como se habían conocido, de las vacaciones que habían pasado juntos y de cómo ella había acabado yendo a Japón a estudiar. Obviamente, lo explicó todo sin detalles, saltándose lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Se marcharon de allí un par de horas después, cuando vieron que Ino ya no se aguantaba de pie. Sakura se asustó un poco por el estado de la chica, pero Temari la tranquilizó diciéndole que aquella era normal y que, en realidad, era la vez que menos borracha iba.

Todos fueron cogiendo caminos distintos para ir a sus casas y, a Sai, le tocó acompañar a Ino a su casa. Naruto se las arregló para ir con Hinata, que se sonrojó extremadamente en el momento en el que éste le dijo que la acompañaba y, Neji, se fue con Tenten.

- A ver si Naruto y Hinata arreglan algo de una vez... – dijo Temari – bueno nos vemos otro día! Adiós!

- Adiós – dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono.

Fueron andando en silencio por las calles de Tokio y, Sakura, hacía esfuerzos para andar lo más recto posible. Había bebido bastante y, además, tenía muchísimo sueño.

- Sasuke... podemos sentarnos? Creo que no puedo más...

- Como quieras – dijo mirándola.

Se sentaron en un banco y, inconscientemente, Sakura, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, cerrando los ojos. El chico no dijo nada, dejó que se apoyara en él. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba sentirla cerca.

- Sakura, vamos que te vas a quedar dormi... – calló al notar la acompasada respiración de la chica. Se había dormido – dios...

Sasuke suspiró y se dispuso a despertarla, pero paró al ver su cara. Tenía que estar muy cansada. Como pudo, se la cargó a las espaldas y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia su casa. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta con una mano y subió con el ascensor hasta su piso. Entró con cautela, intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido para no despertar a sus madres. Dejó a Sakura sobre la cama y, después de dudar un buen rato, le quietó los zapatos y los calcetines y la puso dentro de la cama, dejándole el pijama a su lado para si se despertaba. Se fue a su habitación, no sin antes volverse para mirar a Sakura.

**x**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente al notar como los rayos de sol topaban con su cara. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la cama, hasta que se decidió a levantarse. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que iba vestida con la ropa que llevaba el día antes.

- _Mierda... ayer me dormí... Sasuke me llevó?_

Salió rápidamente de su habitación para ir a la del chico. Se lo encontró estirado en la cama leyendo, así que fue con paso lento hasta la cama y se recostó a su lado, mirando al techo. Sasuke, dejó el libro en la mesita e noche y clavó su mirada en ella.

- Que tal has dormido?

- Bien... – se giró para devolverle la mirada – siento lo de ayer... me dormí.

- Bueno, tendrás que hacer la comida para compensarme. Papá y mamá no están. Volverán para cenar.

- Pero yo no se cocinar comida japonesa!

- Da igual, con una ensalada y un bistec basta. Creo que en la nevera hay más o menos de todo.

- Que remedio... bueno, primero me voy a duchar – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Como nunca respuesta, Sasuke volvió a coger el libro que estaba leyendo. La chica, lanzó un bufido y se fue, algo que hizo sonreír al Uchiha. Cuando se terminó de duchar, se fue a vestirse a su habitación.

- Sasuke, no puedo cambiarme si tu estás aquí... – dijo con voz cansada.

- Total, para lo que vería... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras salía – solo he venido a dejar el libro...

- Pues felicidades, cuando seas rico, ya me pagarás un par de implantes. Y la comida la haces tú – ordenó con voz de enfado.

**x**

- Esto es comida? – preguntó al ver los dos botes de ramen instantáneo que había sobre la mesa – que gran cocinero, Sasuke!

- Míratelo por el lado bueno, comer comida rápida engorda, igual la grasa se te pone en...

- Cállate, ya! – gritó la pelirrosa lanzándole los palillos por la cabeza – y que sepas, que para compensar eso, tendrás que invitarme a merendar pastel!

- Pero si aún estamos en mediodía!

- Da igual. Quiero merendar pastel!

Al terminar, decidieron ir esperar a que el sol bajase un poco para ir a dar la vuelta. Se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la tele. Sasuke iba cambiando de canal hasta que Sakura le obligó a dejar uno en el que hacían un anime.

- Déjalo, déjalo! Que es la segunda temporada de Shakugan no Shana! – dijo mientras daba saltitos.

- Mira que llegas a ser friki...

Pero Sakura ya no le escuchaba, estaba atenta a lo que sucedía en la televisión.

**x**

Los días que siguieron, los pasaron entre paseos por la inmensa cuidad, tardes y noches con los amigos... Poco a poco, Sakura fue tomando confianza con todos los del grupo, pero con la que más tomó, fue con Ino. Temari y Tenten eran también un buen apoyo cuando se hartaba del carácter de Sasuke, ya que la ayudaban a distraerse mucho y, Hinata, que era la persona más tímida que había conocido nunca, terminó por abrirse también.

Mucho a su pesar, las vacaciones de verano terminaron con el inicio del mes de Septiembre, que les devolvió a todos al instituto y a la rutina de las clases. Durante los primeros días Sakura estaba un poco perdida, ya que aquello era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Seguía bien todas las clases, aunque le resultaba un poco difícil entender los kanji, razón por la que Sasuke tenía que ayudarla muchas veces para entender lo que estaba escrito. Pero, pese a los pequeños contratiempos, su vida en Japón se presentaba muy bien, algo de lo que se alegraba muchísimo.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, que os ha parecido el cuarto capítulo? Ya han salido bastantes personajes de la serie, se que me he dejado algunos pero no quería que salieran todos de golpe, irán saliendo a lo largo de fic, quizás no todos pero sí la gran mayoría. Que más deciros? Ahora mismo no se si pasa nada muy relevante en esta capítulo así que no me extiendo más! Como siempre, muchas gracias a: **

**Silent-movie ; Florciita-chan ; Kirara ; Alexavenuz ; Kanda ; Xmaniiatiik ; Namine1993 ; Setsuna17 ; LunitaMoon ; Pinguina Uchiha ; Namie-chan ; Minako Uchiha Yuki ; Kirara8 ; Akarui-Wakai ; Ikamari ; Sofylinn666 ; Sxrx ; Mary-loki ; Princess-odi; MURITA-CHAN ; Rurihari**

**Ya sabéis! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Byeee! **


	5. Accidentes

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Importante:** en este capítulo hay una escena en la que lo que dice Sakura no aparecerá en castellano. Al lado, pondré la traducción, así que lo entenderéis igualmente. He decidido hacerlo así porque creo que de esta forma queda mejor y se entiende más que si lo escribo traducido directamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Accidentes**

- Sasuke-kuuuun! – gritó una chica mientras se lanzaba al cuello de este, refregándole los pechos por la espalda.

- Karin... – dijo el chico mientras intentaba deshacerse de ella.

Sakura miraba la escena alucinada. Estaba hablando con Sasuke cuando, de pronto, una chica había aparecido y se había colgado del cuello del Uchiha. Ino, que también lo había visto, fue hasta Sakura para intentar darle una explicación.

- Frentuda, no te preocupes, esa tía es como un putón andante... pero Sasuke nunca le hace caso.

- Si no me preocupo, que haga lo que quiera y con quien quiera – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de Karin, que aún se estaba restregando contra Sasuke.

- Tienes razón... ella es aún más fea que tú... aunque tiene más pecho, claro está – afirmó un recién llegado Sai.

- Sai, supongo por tu bien, que intentas animarme, así que perdono tu estupidez. Vamos a comer? Es la hora del almuerzo...

- Espera que voy a por el mío. Sai! Venga! – ordenó.

- Oye, Sasuke, tengo que ayudarte o ya te va bien así? – preguntó haciendo como si Karin no estuviese.

- A ti que te parece! – contestó mientras se deshacía de la chica con un rápido movimiento – vamos!

Cogió a Sakura de la mano y tiró de ella para que lo siguiese la más rápido posible hacía la azotea, lugar en el que siempre comían.

- Mierda! La comida...

- Que harías si yo no pensase en todo... – dijo Sakura mostrándole las dos cajas de comida que tenía en la otra mano – oye, ya puedes soltarme – continuó mirando su mano.

**x**

Se sentó tranquilamente en su silla y esperó a que fuera a hablar con ella. Sabía que lo había estado observando todo, por lo que seguramente vendría a decirle lo que ya sabía.

- Otra vez no lo has conseguido... Karin, no le interesas, nunca lo tendrás – dijo sentándose en la mesa de su lado.

- Cállate, Kabuto. El Uchiha será mío quiera o no. Aún no he jugado todas mis cartas. Quien es esta cría?

- Por lo que he conseguido averiguar, no es de aquí. Se ve que ha venido a vivir a Japón para estudiar. Vive en su casa.

- Con que esas tenemos... muy bien, esperaré a ver que pasa... – dijo con una maligna sonrisa.

- Bueno, cuenta conmigo. No me gusta este tío.

**x**

- Sakura, hoy me tengo que quedar porque tengo entreno... No hace falta que te quedes, puedes ir a casa sin mí – explicó Sasuke.

- Es verdad, no me acordaba. Bueno, pues me voy. Esto... tus padres dijeron que tenían una cena, verdad?

- Sí, con compañeros de la universidad.

- Pues supongo que me tocará hacer la cena... – suspiró. No estaba segura de poder cocinar nada japonés – nos vemos después!

- Sakura! – dijo el moreno haciendo que esta se parase y se girase – esto... ve con cuidado, vale?

- _Está preocupado?_ Vale! – dijo sonriéndole.

Sakura fue hacia la entrada, dónde la esperaban Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru y Sai. Los demás, también estaban en el equipo de baloncesto, por lo que tenían entrenamiento. Fueron andando mientras hablaban de tonterías varias. Llegaron en un punto en el que cada uno tuvo que ir por un lado, pues vivían en puntos bastante separados de la cuidad..

- Bueno, chicos, nos vemos mañana, vale? – dijo Tenten.

- Sí! Hasta mañana! – contestó Sakura.

En aquel momento la chica se percató de algo. Antes de entrar en túnel del metro, se giró un momento, viendo como Shikamaru se acercaba a Temari y la besaba para después cogerla de la mano y empezar a andar juntos. Supuso que nadie más sabía nada, pues, si no fuera así, Ino, se pasaría el día lanzando indirectas y haciendo bromas.

Subió al tren aún pensando el ello y, sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos volaron hasta Sasuke. No habían vuelto a hablar más de lo que había pasado aquél día, los dos hacían como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero, a veces, no podía evitar pensar cómo sería besar de nuevo al chico. Era en aquellos momentos en los que una extraña sensación le invadía el pecho. Siempre le tenía tan... cerca... a veces, sentía la necesidad de eliminar la distancia que les separaba, pegarse a su pecho dejando que su calor la arropara, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Quería acariciar de nuevo su pelo, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, acariciarle los labios... Pero no podía volverse a equivocar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había saltado su estación, así que bajó apresuradamente en la que se encontraba. Por suerte, sólo era una más de la suya, así que sólo tendía que andar una pequeña distancia. Se podría haber esperado a que el tren diese la vuelta, pero tardaría menos tiempo andando, así que salió al exterior y se puso en marcha.

- _Mierda... eso está demasiado oscuro... Sakura, date prisa..._

Estaba andando por un túnel y, la mitad de las luces que había en él, no funcionaban. Empezó a andar más y más rápido. Su respiración se cortó cuando notó que alguien la seguía. Se dispuso a correr, pero la cogió por detrás y la pegó contra la pared.

- No sabes que es peligroso ir sola por estos lados? – dijo lanzándole en la cara un apestoso aliento a alcohol.

Estaba paralizada. Aquél tipo estaba bajando sus manos por su cintura, si no hacía era capaz de terminar por violarla.

- _Sakura, joder, muévete! Que está borracho! _No me toques maldito hijo de puta! – dijo mientras le pagaba un fuerte puñetazo.

- Agh! Zorra! Mi nariz! – se quejó intentando detener la hemorragia.

- _Ahora! _– dijo para sí misma mientras le pegaba una patada que le dejó tirado al suelo.

Sin esperar a que se levantase, empezó a correr tan deprisa cómo le permitieron sus piernas. No paró hasta que llegó a la casa de los Uchiha. Subió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No dejaba de temblar...

**x**

- Sasuke, te pasa algo? – preguntó Naruto extrañado mientras se quitaba la ropa sudada.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento... me voy – anunció cogiendo su bolsa.

- Sin ducharte?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Sasuke ya había salido del vestidor y se dirigía corriendo hacia su casa. Algo le decía que no estaba todo bien. Las calles de Tokio eran más bien peligrosas de noche.

- _Mierda, no tendría que haberla dejado ir sola..._

Subió las escaleras corriendo y dejó la puerta de la entrada abierta de para a par. Buscó a Sakura por la cocina, pero no estaba allí.

- Sakura! – gritó preocupado.

La chica salió de su habitación. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Sasuke fue hacia ella con paso rápido.

- Estás bien? – preguntó alterado.

- Sí. Por que no debería estarlo? – dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Mientes – siguió el moreno alzándole la barbilla – has llorado. Dime que te ha pasado – insistió con cara de enfado.

- Que no me ha pasado nada!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y agarró a Sakura del brazo, llevándola hasta el sofá, lugar en la que la sentó. Después, fue a cerrar la puerta que seguía abierta.

- No me mientas. Vas a explicármelo ya – ordenó colocándose de pie delante de ella.

- Yo... no ha sido nada importante... no me ha hecho nada... – susurró mientras apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

- Mierda... lo sabía – dijo Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer a su lado – no tendría que haberte dejado ir sola... Joder!

- Sasuke, no me ha pasado nada – continuó mirándole fijamente a los ojos – casi no ha llegado ni a tocarme. Sé defenderme. Pero me he asustado y... por eso he llorado pero nada más.

El moreno se abalanzó sobre Sakura, rodeándole fuertemente con sus brazos.

- Nunca dejaré que te pase nada... lo escuchas? Nunca... – dijo con voz ronca mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Sasuke... – susurró mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Sasuke hizo la tumbó en el sofá, colocándose encima suyo. Se separaron un poco, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros. Subió su mano hasta los labios de la chica, acariciándolos suavemente mientras la miraba. Sakura cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta, aproximándose un poco más al chico. Podía sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón. Colocó su mano en el cuello de Sasuke, rozando tímidamente su piel. El chico cerró también los ojos mientras eliminaba lentamente la poca distancia que separaba sus labios.

- Hola! Ya hemos llegado! – dijo Mikoto des del recibidor – Sasuke, Sakura?

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, justo en el momento en el que iba a juntar sus labios con los de Sakura. Se maldijo mil veces por dentro, otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer, aunque esta vez, ya fuera para bien o para mal, los habían interrumpido antes de que la besara. No quería que se repitiera lo que había ocurrido en Barcelona.

Aún encima de la chica, depositó la mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Voy a ducharme – le dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

- Muy bien... – contestó la chica, un poco desconcertada mientras se incorporaba.

Mikoto entró en el salón segundos después de que Sasuke se fuera. Por suerte, no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado antes de su llegada, cosa un poco extraña teniendo en cuenta que Sakura aún tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Al final, resultó que la cena se había suspendido y por eso habían vuelto más pronto a casa. Sakura ayudó a preparar la cena y, después de comer, se fue a su habitación a hacer lo deberes que tenía por el día siguiente.

- Sakura, puedo pasar? – preguntó Sasuke des del otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya sabes que sí – contestó ella.

El chico entró en la habitación y se estiró en la cama, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Sakura se giró para mirarle. Por dentro, rogaba para que no dijera nada de lo que había pasado en el salón.

- Lo que te he dicho esta tarde iba en serio. Quiero que a partir de hoy te quedes cada día hasta que termine el entrenamiento. Me ducharé en casa para que no tengas que esperar tanto, pero no quiero que vayas sola.

- Pero si me sé defender! – protestó sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

- Me da igual – dijo con cara seria.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y fue a estirarse al lado de Sasuke, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Éste se movió para pasarle un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola para sí.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Si te pasara algo... nunca me lo perdonaría. Entiéndelo.

- De acuerdo... – contestó Sakura acurrucándose entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

**x**

El mes de septiembre terminó de pasar tranquilamente. Entre Sasuke y Sakura, no volvió a ocurrir nada relevante. Sasuke cogió la costumbre de abrazarla cuando estaban solos y, Sakura, se acostumbró también a ello, siendo muchas veces ella la que buscaba el contacto. Pero nada fue más allá de esto.

El octubre llegó con la caída de las hojas de los árboles. Todos empezaban a tener exámenes y cada día iban más estragados por las tareas que les mandaban en el instituto. Muchos fines de semana Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Gaara tenían partido de baloncesto, casi siempre iban a verles y, muchas veces, después el partido, iban a comer algo.

Aquél día el partido era contra el mayor rival del equipo. Prácticamente todo el instituto había ido a animarles. Estaban en el último cuarto del partido e iban ganando de diez puntos. El equipo contrario estaba intentando remontar, pero no conseguían acortar distancias, ya que por cada cesta que hacían el equipo de Sasuke hacía dos más. Los jugadores, más bien brutos, todo se dicho, parecían enfadarse cada vez más y habían empezado a pegar golpes a la mínima que podían. Inexplicablemente, el árbitro, no los penalizaba.

- Pero se puede saber que haces! Más que un árbitro pareces un árbol! – gritaba Ino como una loca desde la gradería.

Naruto le acababa de pasar la pelota a Sasuke, que se disponía lanzar un triple. Justo en el momento en el que iba alanzar, un tipo con pintas de gorila, se le lanzó encima golpeándole la cara con el codo y tirándolo al suelo. Sasuke se llevó la mano al labio, viendo como se le manchaba de sangre en pocos segundos.

- Que coño haces imbécil? – gritó Naruto dirigiéndose al que había herido a Sasuke.

Ino y Temari también habían estallado en insultos hacia el jugador, pero fueron calladas por alguien que gritó mucho más que ellas.

- Es pot saber que collons fots, gilipolles? Que no saps jugar o que! Ves a fotret a osties amb ta puta mare!_ (Se puede saber que cojones haces, gilipollas? Que no sabes jugar o que! Ve a ostiarte con tu puta madre!)_ – gritó apretando con fuerza la barandilla.

Toda la gradería calló ante las palabras de Sakura, aunque nadie excepto Sasuke lo entendió. El chico, pese a lo que le dolía el labio, se puso a reír. El árbitro silbó personal y expulsaron al jugador que, además, fue penalizado impidiéndole jugar en el próximo partido, ya que la agresión había sido claramente intencionada.. A Sasuke, se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

El partido terminó pocos minutos después, y el equipo de Sasuke salió ganador. Inmediatamente después de que silbaran el final, todos fueron a ver que tal estaba el chico, que salió al poco rato de la enfermería.

- Que te han dicho? – preguntó Naruto.

- Que tengo el labio partido, pero que no hacen falta puntos. No se que me han hecho, pero la enfermera ha dicho que en un par de semanas lo tendré bien.

- Oh, ahora no podrás morrearte con...

Un golpe calló a Sai al acto. Todos miraron a Sakura, pero ella señaló a Ino, que se estaba fregando el puño con el que le había golpeado, algo que provocó una risa general. El resto del equipo fue ducharse y, los otros, se marcharon fuera a esperar que terminaran, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

- Has asustado al tío aquel... tendías que haberte visto la cara, dabas miedo – dijo Sasuke mientras iba andando hacia el vestidor.

- Joder... te podría haber hecho mucho daño. Mas vale que no me lo encuentre por la calle... porque lo siguiente que verá después de mi cara será el techo del hospital...

Sasuke rió. Le costaba imaginarse Sakura enfadada, normalmente era bastante tranquila, pero estaba seguro de que más valía no hacerla cambiar de humor. Sólo con pensarlo ya le venían escalofríos. Laura, su hermana, le había dicho en un par de ocasiones que, cuando lo hacía, era terrible. No se podía tratar con ella hasta un buen rato después.

- Te duele mucho? – preguntó Sakura llevando su mano hasta la herida de Sasuke, rozándola con infinito cuidado.

- Un poco... – contestó entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

- Bueno, ve a ducharte. Te espero a fuera con los demás, vale?

- Muy bien – dijo el moreno.

Sasuke apretó un poco la mano de Sakura antes de soltarla. Después de que se fuera, entró al vestidor, dónde todos se estaban duchando.

- Oye, Sasuke, date prisa que ya terminamos – dijo Kiba, que ya estaba duchado y vestido.

- Ya va, ya va – contestó el moreno mientras se quitaba la ropa sudada y entraba en las duchas.

Todos fueron saliendo a fuera y, al final, sólo quedaron Sasuke y Naruto, que iba muy lento en vestirse. Sasuke, que ya estaba listo, se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba cansado.

* * *

**Holaaa! Sí, lo sé, capítulo súper corto... pido disculpas, pero no sabía como alargarlo más, cuando lo escribí sentí que tenía que dejarlo tal y como estaba, creo que si lo hubiera alargado no me habría quedado contenta con el resultado u.u Pero bueno, es corto pero pasan cosas importantes! Muy importantes diría yo! A ver, que no se me podéis quejar eh... Admito que en el anterior no pasaba nada muy relevante entre ellos dos, pero en éste sí que pasan cosas! Además ha salido Sasuke en modo protector... **

**Nada, que, la semana que viene, más! Muchas gracias a todas y todos (si es que hay un todos xD) por haber dejado review o por haber leído!**

**Namine1993 ; Sakurass ; Kirara8 ; Rurihari ; Mary-loki ; Silent-movie ; Kirara ; Setsuna17 ; Cari-sama ; Rissa.x ; Princess-odi ; Ikamari ; Zandy ; Florciita-chan ; Pinguina Uchiha ; Alexavenuz**

**Matta nee!**


	6. Amargos recuerdos

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Amargos recuerdos**

Había pasado la mañana fuera de casa. Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero no había tenido tiempo hasta ahora. Se paró delante de un escaparate para mirarse un poco.

- _Es demasiado fuerte... antes lo llevaba más pálido. Espero que se vaya un poco el tinte cuando lo lave... _

El pelo le había crecido un poco, por lo que se le empezaba a ver el color natural. Eran tan sólo unos milímetros, pero no le gustaba nada que le pasase esto. Le había pedido a Mikoto que le pidiera hora en una peluquería, ya que ella no conocía ninguna. Aprovechó el viaje para cortárselo un poco, ya que en poco tiempo le había crecido bastante. Cogió una de las gomas que llevaba en la muñeca y se hizo una coleta.

- Sakura? – preguntó alguien tras ella.

La pelirrosa se giró para ver quien la había llamado.

- Itachi! – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No está por aquí el idiota de mi hermano?

- No – contestó riendo – he ido a cortarme el pelo y ahora volvía a casa. Que haces tú aquí?

- Haciendo la compra... Pero no se donde se ha metido Deidara – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Itachi! Dónde estabas? – preguntó la chica que acababa de llegar.

- Te estaba buscando... – contestó este con cara de enfado.

- Anda, no te pongas mosca – dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso.

- Mira, te presento a Sakura. Te he hablado de ella, verdad? – explicó el chico pasándole una mano por la cintura a Deidara.

- Ah! Claro que sí! Estoy encantada de conocerte, Sakura!

- Igualmente – dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente.

- Bueno, Sakura, nos vamos. Pasaré a veros un día de estos! – se despidió Itachi.

**x**

Sasuke estaba estirado en el sofá, mirando el techo. Sus padres no estaban y Sakura había salido a hacer no sabía que tontería. 'Cosas de chicas' le había dicho. Esperaba que no tardase mucho más en volver. Se estaba aburriendo.

- Ya he vuelto! – dijo la chica desde la entrada.

Sasuke no se preocupó ni de contestar.

- Que te has hecho la pelo? – preguntó extrañado cuando la vio.

- No te gusta? – dijo un poco preocupada – el color es un poco más fuerte que de costumbre... pero espero que se vaya aclarando...

- Bueno, mira... es... pasable – contestó mientras le hacia un hueco a su lado – oye, ha llamado Ino diciendo que esta noche iremos al karaoke a celebrar no se que.

- Que bien! – exclamó – cuando vuelven tus padres?

- Hola! Ya hemos vuelto!

- Ya... – dijo Sasuke con voz lúgubre.

**x**

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que habían quedado se encontraron que Temari y Shikamaru aún no habían llegado, algo extraño, pues Gaara si que estaba allí. Ino, que ya estaba empezando a montarse películas, asaltó al pobre chico con cientos de preguntas, la mitad de las cuales no respondió. Decidieron sentarse en unos bancos del parque a esperarles, mientras Ino explicaba lo que creía que estaban haciendo los dos que faltaban. Después de estarse varios minutos esperando, vieron como Temari venía corriendo arrastrando a Shikamaru, que parecía no tener nada de prisa por llegar.

Una vez estuvieron todos, se pusieron en marcha para ir al local que habían escogido. Por el camino, Ino, que siempre era la que lo organizaba y liaba todo, les explicó que iban a celebrar que hacía tres meses que la 'frentuda' vivía en Japón, ya que había llegado a medianos de agosto y ya estaban a medio noviembre. Sakura sonrió al oírlo. Era verdad, ya hacía tres meses que estaba lejos de su país y de su familia pero, por suerte, allí había podido formar una nueva.

- Cerda, me está muy bien que lo celebremos... pero no me llames frentuda! – le gritó con el puño alzado.

La respuesta de la pelirrosa causó varias risas entre el grupo, incluso por parte de Ino. Por fin, llegaron al local. Entraron y pidieron por la sala que habían reservado. Una chica les condujo hasta ella con una sonrisa amable, diciéndoles que en unos momentos iría a preguntarles que querían tomar. Decidir la comida que tomarían causó una pequeña discusión entre el grupo. La discusión, pero, terminó cuando Gaara pidió lo que le dio la gana, dejando a cuadros al resto.

Ino enseguida arrastró a Tenten para que cantase una canción con ella. A partir de aquí, se fueron turnando para cantar por parejas. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru prácticamente no se movieron de sus asientos, alegando que no les gustaba cantar. Por raro que pareciera, Sai cantó más de una y de dos canciones, la mayor parte de ellas en compañía de Naruto, que, aunque no se enteraba de lo que cantaba, hacía el payaso durante toda la canción.

Sakura no se explicaba cómo Ino aún no había dicho nada a Temari sobre su retraso. Era algo muy extraño en ella y, aún más porqué había llegado acompañada de Shikamaru, lo que daba pie a una buena película... No tardó mucho en tener la respuesta en sus manos. Fue justo cuando Temari y Hinata terminaron de cantar. Hinata, un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza que le daba cantar, se sentó al lado de Sakura pero, Temari, se dirigió hacia dónde estaban sentados los chicos. De golpe, Ino, dejó de hablar con ella, fijándose en lo que hacia la rubia. Una sonrisa triunfal se posó en sus labios cuando vio como Temari se sentaba encima de Shikamaru y le daba un beso.

- Lo sabía! – gritó triunfante, señalando a la pareja.

- Te dije que no era buena idea... – dijo Shikamaru entre dientes.

- Que más da... – contestó la rubia – pues sí, estamos saliendo juntos – admitió volviendo a besarle.

Entonces, Sakura, desvió su mirada hasta Sasuke, que estaba sentado con Naruto, un poco más lejos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con la oscura y profunda mirada del chico. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Nunca se acostumbraría a su oscura mirada... No podía leer la expresión que había en sus ojos, y eso la inquietaba aún más. Apartó la mirada, pero sentía que él seguía mirándola.

- Frentuda, creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo Ino mientras la arrastraba a los asientos.

- Que quieres?

- Oye, yo no se que os traéis Sasuke y tú. Pero está claro que te gusta y que le gustas. No te has dado cuenta?

- Cuenta? A Sasuke no le gusto...

- Sakura, te mira todo el rato. Y no me digas mentiras... No ves que es un borde con todos menos contigo?

Pues claro que lo veía... Aunque muchas veces se burlaba de ella siempre lo hacía con cuidado de que no se enfadase con él, además, siempre dejaba que estuviese a su lado, abrazándola cuando estaban solos... Pero nunca nada había ido más allá de eso, se obligaba a pensar que lo hacía simplemente porqué le tenía aprecio, no quería hacerse ilusiones falsas.

- Ino, dejemos el tema... no me gusta hablar de eso – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Como quieras, frentuda, pero ya sabes lo que opino yo.

Un poco más lejos, alguien mantenía una conversación parecida.

- Sasuke, por que no quieres reconocerlo? Te gusta Sakura. Ves? No contestas, eso es un sí – continuó ante el silencio del moreno – además, a ella también le gustas, seguro – afirmó.

- Cállate.

- Encima que te quiero ayudar! – exclamó Naruto indignado.

- Deja de preocuparte por lo que haga o deje de hacer yo y dedícate a buscarte una novia!

- La madre que te...

- Eh! – le cortó Ino – tiene que cantar alguien?

- Sí! – dijo Naruto – Sasuke quiere cantar!

- Cómo que yo quiero cantar!

- Pues ale! – dijo Ino mientras arrastraba a Sasuke hasta el micrófono.

- Uzumaki! Ven aquí inmediatamente y coge el otro micro! – ordenó la chica.

Los dos chicos terminaron por cantar _When I'm gone_ de Simple Plan. Por suerte por Sasuke, era una canción que se sabía bastante, más que nada de escucharla cantar a Sakura, así que hizo un buen papel.

- Sasuke! No sabíamos que cantaras tan bien! – gritaban Ino y Temari.

Después del dueto de Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura pidió subir a cantar. Dudaba entre la canción que cantar, pero fue ver una y saber que era aquella la que tenía que elegir. En el momento en el que empezó a cantar, Sasuke, se llevó una mano en la cara.

- Que canción es? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

- _Hisoku no Sora..._ – dijo Sasuke – es... el opening de un anime.

Estuvieron, cantando, comiendo y bebiendo hasta las dos de la madrugada, momento en el que, estaban tan cansados, que decidieron irse a cada uno a su casa. Se las arreglaron para ir de forma que no hubiera nadie que tuviese que ir mucha distancia solo, ya que, en aquellas horas, no era muy seguro ir por la gran ciudad. Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron del resto en un cruce. Puesto que en aquellas horas el metro ya no funcionaba, tenían que ir a pie. Iban andando en silencio, Sakura, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Sakura, pasa algo? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- Eh? No, no... Bueno, sólo es que... nada, nada.

- Ya...

Llegaron a casa sin decir nada más. Entraron intentando no hacer ruido, ya que era un poco tarde y sabía que, si los padres de Sasuke se despertaban, les caería una buena bronca. Al llegar delante de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, Sasuke, se detuvo para decirle las buenas noches. La chica le rozó la mano con la suya, haciendo que él se la cogiera suavemente.

- Hasta mañana – dijo Sakura en un susurro.

- Buenas noches.

Sasuke se inclinó levemente y depositó un corto beso en los labios de la pelirrosa para después irse. Sakura, se quedó de pie y se llevó una mano en los labios, aún aturdida por lo que Sasuke acababa de hacer. Aquella noche le costó muchísimo dormirse.

**x**

El noviembre estaba por terminarse y los días se hacían cada vez más cortos. Los exámenes y la presión escolar hacía que Sasuke y Sakura pasasen todas las tardes encerrados en casa trabajando. Los días que el chico tenia entrenamiento, Sakura iba a la biblioteca, intentando avanzar trabajo, aunque muchas veces terminaba por irse y observar a los chicos mientras entrenaban.

Lo que había ocurrido la noche del karaoke no se había vuelto a repetir, todo seguía como antes, sin besos. Ninguno de los dos entendía por que actuaba así, con tal lentitud, pues los dos habían estado con otras personas antes y, a decir verdad, lo que estaban haciendo durar meses lo habían hecho en apenas unos días. Pero como ninguno daba un paso más, la cosa quedaba tal y como estaba. Sakura se preguntaba si realmente Sasuke sentía algo por ello o estaba haciendo aquello por alguna otra razón que no conseguía encontrar. Había decidido no pensar en ello y aprovechar lo que había.

Aquel día estaban sentados en el sofá. Sasuke leía un libro y Sakura miraba un anime. Mikoto estaba sentada en la mesa corrigiendo unos exámenes de la universidad y Fugaku había salido un rato. De golpe, Sasuke, cerró el libro y se acercó a Sakura.

- Sakura... vamos a dar una vuelta? – preguntó pasándole lentamente el brazo por la cintura.

Mikoto se giró inesperadamente, provocando que Sasuke la soltara y diera un salto atrás para separarse un poco.

- Si no tenéis nada que hacer, podríais ir a hacer la compra? Esta noche vendrá Itachi – explicó.

- Qué? Por qué tiene que venir ese idiota? – gruñó Sasuke.

- Porque sí. Además, dormirá en tu habitación.

- No! Que duerma en la suya!

- Es verdad Mikoto, que duerma en la suya, ya dormiré yo en otro lugar – dijo Sakura entrando en la conversación.

- Seguro, Sakura? – la chica asintió – bueno, pues voy a preparar la otra cama de la habitación de Sasuke.

- Hay otra cama? – preguntó Sakura cuando se hubo ido.

- Si. Debajo de la mía. Es que querías dormir conmigo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se levantó, dejando a Sasuke plantado en el sofá, que, al ver que no conseguiría salir de allí, volvió a coger el libro.

El mayor de los Uchiha no tardó mucho en llegar. Justificó su visita diciendo que Deidara había ido a celebrar el aniversario de su madre y que, solo en el piso, se aburría. Sasuke, al que encantaba meterse con su hermano mayor, soltó un 'Se ha aburrido de ti', algo que le costó una buena colleja. Al poco rato volvió Fugaku, cargado con bolsas, ya que Mikoto le había llamado para que fuese a comprar comida para hacer la cena. Estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, momento en el que Fugaku se puso de pie y mandó a todo el mundo a dormir. Sakura fue a coger el pijama a su habitación, lugar en el que ya estaba Itachi. En aquel momento Sasuke pasó por delante de la habitación, deteniéndose delante la puerta.

- Sasuke, no le hagas nada a Sakura – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- No le haré nada, imbécil – contestó bruscamente mientras cogía a Sakura del brazo y se la llevaba.

**x**

No podía creer lo que veía. Sasuke se estaba cambiando delante suyo sin inmutarse por su presencia. Se había quitado los pantalones y, la chica, no había podido evitar bajar la mirada hasta 'ahí'. Sasuke se dio cuenta y se rió mientras se ponía los pantalones del pijama.

- Te parece bien o lo encuentras pequeño? – preguntó con una risa burlona.

La pobre chica se sonrojó y se giró enfadada. Sasuke, terminó de ponerse el pijama y se sentó en su cama, observando como Sakura se cambiaba. Por su parte, Sakura, estaba librando batalla con los sujetadores, ya que no conseguía deshacérselos. Entonces notó como alguien le quitaba el pelo de la espalda y le apartaba las manos del cierre. El moreno se los deshizo en un momento. Recorrió su espalda con los dedos, viendo como a la chica se ruborizaba a medida que la iba acariciando. Le pasó los dos brazos por la cintura, apretando su cuerpo al de él mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su pelo. Rozó su cuello con sus labios dejando el él pequeños besos, mientras empezaba a subir una de sus manos por el abdomen de la chica.

**x**

- Ve a ver si ya duermen o que hacen – le dijo Mikoto a Fugaku.

Fugaku salió de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo pequeño. Antes de entrar, por precaución, llamó a la puerta, no fuera a ser que les pillara desprevenidos haciendo dios sabe que. Entró después de unos segundos de haber llamado. Encontró a Sakura en la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza, y a Sasuke sentado en la suya. Les dijo buenas noches a los dos y se volvió a su cama.

- Ya estaban durmiendo, Mikoto...

- Ya veo...

Cuando su padre se hubo ido, Sasuke, se dejó caer sobre su cama, colándose por debajo sus mantas hasta quedar tapado. Sacó una mano y le tocó suavemente la cabeza a Sakura.

- Buenas noches – dijo.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke – contestó ésta.

**x**

_Su madre acababa de entrar. Ella, contenta de verla, se lanzó a sus brazos corriendo. Aquella semana la había echado de menos. Su tía le había dicho que estaba al médico porqué no se encontraba muy bien. Su madre, esbozó una triste sonrisa, devolviendo el abrazo a su hija. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que su madre iba con un brazo escayolado y que tenía varios rasguños y moretones en la cara. Sara la cogió en brazos llevándola hasta su habitación, lugar en la que la sentó en la cama, colocándose a su lado. _

_- Cariño, tengo que decirte una cosa – le dijo con cara triste._

_Seguía sin darse cuenta de que alguien faltaba en aquella escena, alguien que se había ido aquél día con su madre y que no había vuelto. Sara respiró hondo y miró a su hija, que seguía sonriendo._

_- Ya sabes que haces unos días papá y yo fuimos a una cena, verdad? Pues resulta que, cuando volvíamos... alguien... chocó contra nuestro coche. Él... se hizo mucho daño y... los médicos no... no han podido salvarle, Sakura, papá ha muerto – dijo antes de romper a llorar._

_Sakura seguía sentada, sin moverse. En su rostro se podía leer la sorpresa y la incomprensión que le causaba todo aquello. No comprendía que le estaba diciendo su madre, no podía entender por que su padre no era allí con ellas. Su mente no podía asimilar que no le vería nunca más, no era capaz de entender el porque de todo aquello. _

_Sentía llorar a su madre pero, ella, sin embargo, era incapaz de hacerlo, no podía, no creía lo que le estaba diciendo, la mente de una niña de seis años era incapaz de aceptar aquello. _

Se despertó sintiendo cómo las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro y mojando la almohada. Se incorporó, intentando secarse las lágrimas que no paraban de bajar. Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, notando cómo el pulso le temblaba y los sollozos luchaban para salir de su boca. Ríos de lágrimas rodaban ya por su rostro, legando hasta el cuello dónde desaparecían colándose a través de su ropa.

Sasuke abrió perezosamente los ojos al sentir un sollozo provinente de la cama de la chica. Sin levantarse, se giró para ver que era lo que pasaba. Estaba hecha un ovillo al extremo de la cama. Bajó y se colocó a su lado poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

- Sakura... que pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

La chica no respondió, sólo sollozó. Sasuke se arrodilló delante suyo, apartándole las manos de la cara con delicadeza. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Le acarició el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, intentando que se tranquilizara un poco.

- Por que lloras? Te hechas de menos? – volvió a preguntar – he... he hecho algo para que estés así? – continuó un poco angustiado.

Sakura negó las preguntas del chico con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no consiguió articular ninguna palabra, sólo un sollozo ahogado se escapó de su garganta.

- Vamos, deja de llorar – le dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas – dime que te pasa...

- Yo... – empezó a decir con voz entrecortada – he... he soñado otra vez con... con aquél momento – alcanzó a decir antes de romper otra vez a llorar.

Sasuke rodeó a la chica con sus brazos, estrechándola con cuidado contra su pecho.

- Tranquila, Sakura, todo esta bien, vale? Explícame lo que te pasa – susurró con voz tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras, Sasuke, se sentaba apoyando la espalda contra la pared y le extendía una mano para que fuera con él. Se acurrucó entre sus fuertes brazos, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del chico. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizó un poco. Nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie, ni tan sólo con su madre, pero, la inseguridad, se fue de su cuerpo cuando notó como Sasuke la cogía por la cintura y le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

- Mi... padre... murió cuando yo tenía seis años – hizo una pausa para ahogar un sollozo – se ve que... volvían con el coche y un... alguien, los embistió por el lado del conductor y… mi padre no sobrevivió a las heridas que le causaron el impacto… en el hospital… no pudieron salvarle – se le cortó la voz y las palabras se le atascaron a la garganta.

El chico no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar ante aquello, no sabía que podía hacer para consolarla…

- Esta noche… he vuelto a soñar con el momento en el que mi madre me lo dijo... cuando me dijo que había muerto... – continuó con un hilo de voz – entonces... no lloré, no pude entender la situación... hace años que este sueño me atormenta, muchas veces me despierto por las noches llorando... como si estuviera pagando el precio de no haber llorado aquél día... me siento como si le hubiera fallado...

Sasuke notó como Sakura le agarraba la ropa con fuerza mientras volvía a llorar.

- Sakura... se que la muerte de tu padre te entristeció enormemente, lo se yo, lo sabe tu madre, tus familiares... todos. Tenías seis años, nadie con esta edad puede hacerse cargo de algo tan fuerte como la muerte de alguien tan importante como lo es un padre. No siempre es necesario llorar para expresar el dolor.

Poco a poco, Sakura se fue tranquilizando del todo. Los sollozos dieron paso a una respiración acompasada, consecuencia del llanto, pero parecía mucho más sosegada. Seguía sintiendo el latir del corazón de Sasuke. Las caricias que este le proporcionaba hicieron que, lentamente, fuera dejándose llevar por el cansancio, permitiendo a su cuerpo y a su mente descansar.

Sasuke se tranquilizó al notar que la respiración de Sakura se volvía rítmica, señal de que se había dormido de nuevo. Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Aquella noche había conseguido preocuparle de verdad. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la estiró en la cama, colocándose a su lado. Cogió las sábanas y se las echó por encima, procurando que quedara bien tapada. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la atrajo un poco hacia él. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

**x**

- Itachi, ve a despertarles o a la noche no habrá quien les haga irse a la cama – pidió Mikoto a su hijo mayor mientras preparaba el desayuno.

El chico se levantó del sofá, dónde leía el periódico, remugando no se que de que fuera ella, a lo que su madre respondió con un 'Te he oído, Itachi', que le hizo remugar un poco más. Por que tenía que ir a despertarles? Ni que tuvieran cinco años... Abrió la puerta, permitiendo que la luz entrara en ella. Sonrió con superioridad cuando vio a los dos chicos.

Sasuke, al notar como los rayos de luz impactaban en sus ojos cerrados, se movió un poco, pero, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, fueron las palabras de Itachi.

- Tú, dormilón, suelta a la princesa antes de que venga mamá y se monte una película – le dijo mientras le tiraba de la oreja.

- Cállate... – le contestó secamente con cara de enfadado.

* * *

**Hiii! Bueno, nuevo capítulo, un poco más de acción entre ellos (vale, muy poca, lo sé xD) Pero bueno... no me peguéis. En el próximo os recompenso, vale? Únicamente decir que, aparte de las dos parejas que ya hay: SasuSaku y ShikaTem, sólo habrá otra pareja, no me gustaría que todos los del gurpo terminaran saliendo entre ellos, lo siento. Cual será? Ya lo veréis xD **

**Bueno, creo que sólo me queda decir una cosa. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS, de verdad, me ha hecho muy feliz llegar (y pasar) los 100 reviews en este fic. Que sepáis que, mientra sel tiempo y el bachillerato me lo permita, seguiré contestando todos los que me dejéis ) Muchas gracias, de verdad**

**Kirara8 ; Florciita-chan ; Silent-movie ; Sakurass ; Ana belén martínez amaro ; Kirara ; Medea-chan ; Rissa.x ; Princess-odi ; Queralt ; Setsuna17 ; Raggie-Chan ; Sueale ; Mary-loki ; Sakura darkness ; SasteR: ; Soul-alone-uchiha ; Yhoe uchiha ; Black Cronos ; Namine1993 ; A. Thien ; Alexavenuz ; Aanneth ; Pinguina Uchiha ; Karoru01 ; Rurihari ; Miki : Sakura26**

**Nos vemos en una semana! Byeee! **


	7. Visitas

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro. Tampoco me perteneca nada relacionado con Phoenix Whright: Ace Attorney, ni de sus secuelas, así como nada de nada de Kingdom Hearts, primera parte y segunda.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Visitas**

Las navidades estaban por caer y, la cuidad, se iba preparando para su llegada llenándose de luces y otros atuendos navideños. Con ella, también llegaba el frío invierno, provocando que la población cambiase su ropa por otra más gruesa, invitando a la gente a quedarse en casa, a cubierto del helado viendo que recorría una y otra vez las calles de la gran cuidad.

Al contrario que el resto de la gente, a la que la cercanía de tales datas alegraba, alguien iba perdiendo parte de su habitual sonrisa cada día que pasaba. Eran las primeras navidades que tenía que pasar lejos de su familia y, aunque aquél país se había convertido en su casa, no podía evitar echar de menos a su madre y a su hermana, que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

- Sakura bonita, que te pasa? – le preguntó Mikoto.

- Nada... sólo es que... bueno, se acercan las vacaciones y no podré ver a mi madre ni a mi hermana... – contestó con voz triste.

La mujer, consiente de lo que le ocurría a la chica, no sabía que hacer para quitar la tristeza de su rostro. Era normal que se extrañara de los suyos, aunque hablaba cada día con su madre, no podía evitar echar de menos el estar con ella. Suspiró. Era una sorpresa, no podía, de ninguna manera, decirle la verdad.

- Sasuke! – dijo llamando a su hijo – Fugaku y yo tenemos que salir, estaremos fuera toda la tarde. Podréis arreglaros solos?

- Sí – contestó el chico desde su habitación.

Sakura se levantó del sofá, después de despedirse de Mikoto y Fugaku, y se fue a su habitación. Abrió el armario. Había guardado allí el regalo de Sasuke, lo había ido a comprar un día con sus amigas, pero aún tenía que comprar los regalos del resto de la familia Uchiha y los de la suya. Ya era día veintidós, debía darse prisa a hacer las compras... Aquél era un buen día para ir a comprar, pero tendría que convencer a Sasuke de que la acompañase, algo un poco difícil de conseguir. Cerró otra vez el armario y se fue a la habitación del chico que, para variar, estaba leyendo.

- Sasukeeee... – dijo arrastrando la voz – tengo que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad...

- Pues ya sabes, coge el abrigo y abre la puerta – contestó sin inmutarse.

Sakura puso cara de enfadada y se sentó encima suyo, cosa que provocó que el chico cerrara el libro de golpe y se incorporara.

- Vale, vale, lo he pillado... – iba a levantarse, pero no podía hacerlo si Sakura no se movía – aunque, bueno, si no te mueves...

- Uy, es verdad – dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza, no entendía a aquella chica. Fue hacia la entrada, dónde ya estaba esperándole. Debía de hacer frío, así que cogió una abrigo doble del armario, pasándole a Sakura el suyo, que respondió con un 'Gracias'. Menuda tarde le esperaba.

**x**

Las calles estaban infestadas de parejas que aprovechaban las vacaciones para dar largos paseos. Sakura iba mirando a Sasuke mientras andaba, pero este no le devolvía nunca la mirada, su cara, como de costumbre, era inexpresiva. No sabía que le pasaba, pero aquellos últimos días había estado más seco que de costumbre, algo que no había hecho nada más que contribuir en su triste estado anímico. Por fin, le dirigió la palabra.

- Bueno, que es lo que tienes que comprar?

- Todo...

- Todo? – exclamó parándose de golpe – pero si has ido un montón de días con Ino y las demás a comprar!

- Pero sólo conseguí comprar un regalo... Ya lo tienes todo, tú?

- Ehh... no... – dijo mirando a un lado.

- Pues entonces no puedes decirme nada! – contestó Sakura sacándole la lengua.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y Sakura sonrió victoriosa. Más o menos sabía lo que había de comprar, pero no tenía ni idea de los lugares en los que hacerlo. Era por aquél motivo por el que necesitaba al chico. Un par de horas más tarde, Sakura iba cargada de bolsas y, de Sasuke, no se podía decir mucho menos. A penas eran las seis de la tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo, así que las luces de las calles estaban todas encendidas.

- Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

- Vale – contestó.

La guió hasta una cafetería, lugar en el que se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres. La pelirrosa pidió que le trajeran chocolate caliente y, Sasuke, se pidió un café. Ambos agradecieron el calor que les proporcionaron las bebidas, pues, en la calle, hacía un frío terrible, capaz de helar hasta los huesos de la mismísima muerte. Cuando se sintieron lo suficiente reconfortados, decidieron irse de vuelta a casa.

- Sasuke! Esta nevando! – dijo Sakura al salir de la cafetería.

Y era verdad. Miles de pequeñas volvas de nieve caían del cielo, fundiéndose en el mismo instante en el que tocaban la mano de Sakura, que estaba rodeada de todas las bolsas que había dejado al suelo. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Riendo, se detuvo, encontrándose con la oscura mirada de Sasuke posada en ella. Se acercó a él, abrazándole con dulzura mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- Vamos, se que a ti también te gusta que nieve... – le susurró al oído.

Sasuke sonrió, pasándole los brazos por la cintura. La pelirrosa alzó la cabeza, dejando que sus labios quedasen separados por unos pocos milímetros. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus deseos. Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un contacto corto pero dulce, algo a lo que la pelirrosa respondió juntándolos de nuevo con pasión. El chico respondió rápidamente a ello, colocándole su mano en la nuca para estrechar su abrazo y entreabriendo la boca para buscarle la lengua.

Se separaron apenas unos segundos para tomar el aire que sus pulmones pedían. Ambos se miraron antes de volver a besarse, esta vez con un beso más tranquilo, pero igual de apasionado. Sakura descansó su cabeza en su pecho, con la respiración agitada y los labios levemente enrojecidos.

- Volvamos – dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente.

La chica asintió, separándose sin ganas de su cuerpo. Cogieron las bolsas, que estaban en el suelo, y tomaron rumbo a su casa. Mientras andaban, Sakura, sin querer, rozó la mano de Sasuke con la suya. El chico se pasó todas las bolsas a la otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sakura. Tenía la mano helada. Sin decir nada, puso su mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo, haciendo que Sakura se pegase un poco más a él.

**x**

- Voy a guardar todo eso – dijo Sakura refiriéndose a los regalos.

- Creo que no – soltó Sasuke atrayéndola ha hacia él.

- Pero pueden venir tus p...

Sasuke colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, callándola. Apoyó la frente en la suya, mirándola con una intensa mirada. Retiró el dedo de los labios y deslizó su mano hasta el cuello de la chica, acariciando su suave piel. Podía sentir su aliento sobre el suyo, notaba la creciente necesidad de poseer sus labios de nuevo, quería volver sentirla bajo su peso, presa entre sus brazos.

La tumbó delicadamente al sofá, colocándose encima suyo. Sakura se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos tímidamente con los suyos, besándolos con un poco de inseguridad, una inseguridad que desapareció por completo cuando Sasuke le correspondió. Se separó de ella unos segundos para bajar sus labios a su cuello mientras le desabrochaba la cremallera de la chaqueta. Sakura, pidió los labios del chico, devorándolos de nuevo.

Rompieron unos segundos el beso, tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke se deshiciera de la sudadera que cubría su torso. Sakura colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen, acariciando sus músculos con la yema de los dedos. Empezó a subir las manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, llevándolas hasta el cierre del sujetador y deshaciéndolo con sorprendente facilidad. Rozó finamente el contorno de sus senos, terminando por colocar la palma de su mano sobre uno de ellos, arrancando un suspiro de los labios de la chica. Se dispuso a quitarle la molesta camiseta, ansioso para poder sentir la delicada piel de la pelirrosa sobre la suya, pero, algo, le hizo parar de golpe, separando sus labios de los de Sakura inmediatamente.

- Que pasa? – preguntó Sakura, extrañada mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke.

- Vístete, corre – contestó levantándose para buscar su sudadera.

- Pero que ocurre?

La respuesta a su pregunta no se hizo esperar mucho. Justo había tenido el tiempo suficiente de abrocharse de nuevo los sujetadores y levantarse que oyó como la puerta de la entrada se abría. Sasuke, aún con el torso desnudo, recogió las bolsas y arrastró a Sakura a su habitación antes de que sus padres entraran. Resguardados de nuevo por una puerta, la acorraló contra la pared, colocando sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo, impidiendo que se moviera. Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- Yo creo que lo hacen adrede... – suspiró la chica.

Sasuke sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo. Se separó de ella rápidamente, pasándose la sudadera por la cabeza.

- Será mejor que guardes todo esto – dijo señalando las bolsas.

- También hay las tuyas – apuntó Sakura.

- Bueno, da igual, ya lo arreglaremos después – explicó.

- Sakura, Sasuke! Venid un momento – les llamó Mikoto desde el salón.

Rápidamente, Sakura, guardó todas las compras en su armario. Intentando arreglarse un poco el pelo con las manos, se fue a la entrada para ver que quería Mikoto. Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de incredulidad. De pie, al lado de Fugaku, había su madre y su hermana, mirándola sonrientes.

- Ma... mamá... – susurró – como es que... no... no me habíais dicho nada!

- Bueno, era una sorpresa, si te lo hubiésemos dicho no habría tenido gracia – contestó Sara.

Sakura quedó más o menos contenta con la explicación. A decir verdad, le daba igual el porque no se lo habían dicho. Lo que contaba era que su madre y su hermana habían ido a Japón para verla y que, por unos días, volverían a vivir juntas. Fue corriendo a abrazarlas, mientras sentía que un sentimiento de angustia desaparecía de su interior.

Los Uchiha salieron de la estancia, dejando a Sakura a solas con su familia. Estuvieron hablando el resto de la tarde de cómo le iba a Sakura, de lo que hacía en Japón, de sus nuevos amigos... Laura, que no quería perder protagonista, explicó que ella, en la escuela, también hacía muchas cosas y, que, justo antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, habían ido de excursión a Tarragona y se habían quedado allí una noche. Y, para completar la charla, no se pudo aguantar de preguntarle a su hermana si ya se había echado novio, algo que le costó una buena colleja. Pero Laura no se rindió y fue preguntando una y otra vez por el tema, hasta que, harta de que no le dijera ningún nombre, decidió probar uno ella.

- Sasuke – dijo tomando desprevenidas a ambas.

- Que le pasa? – preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

- Es tu novio – afirmó convencida.

Aquellas palabras la paralizaron. Le pareció que el tiempo se detenía mientras se sonrojaba tanto que, por un momento, se podría haber confundido con la tímida Hinata.

- _Piensa, piensa! Quédate con ella! Como que me quede con ella? Si ella se ha quedado conmigo! – _la mente de Sakura era un caos, y de los buenos.

Por suerte, antes de que tuviera tiempo de 'arreglar' todo aquello, una voz la rescató de aquella embarazosa situación, llamándolas a comer. Se levantó rápidamente, aún con las mejillas rojas. Se excusó por unos segundos y se fue a su habitación para intentar calmarse. Allí se encontró a Sasuke, con una sonrisa de sobrado en la cara.

- _El otro... _Sasuke, la cena está lista.

- Ya lo sé – dijo aproximándosele por detrás – dejas que una chiquilla siete años menor que tu te diga eso? No sabes imponerte, Sakura – continuó con una risita.

- No todo el mundo es un pedazo de hielo como tú – le contestó.

Se deshizo del agarre del moreno y fue a sentarse en la mesa para comer. Tenía hambre.

**x**

No entendía aquello. No entendía que hacía allí. No era capaz de encontrar una explicación satisfactoria a aquella situación. 'Sólo será por esta noche' le había dicho con una amplia sonrisa. Pero por que demonios estaba él durmiendo al sofá! Y cómo que sólo sería por una noche? Si aquella noche no habían las camas suficientes para todos tampoco estarían allí la noche siguiente! Se giró bruscamente, con tal mal humor que se cayó al suelo. Enfadado, se quedó allí sentado, maldiciendo los huesos de cualquier que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tan ocupado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le miraba haciendo esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa.

- Se está cómodo, Sasuke, en el suelo? – preguntó con tono de burla.

- No tanto como en MI cama, pero mira... es pasable – contestó él con ironía – que haces aquí? – quiso saber mientras se sentaba otra vez al sofá.

- Ya sabes... es de noche, la cocina está ahí al lado... me ponen las casas con cocina. Y, de paso, me he dicho: ve a ver que hace el señor – explicó exagerando los gestos.

- Pues ya ves que estoy muy bien. Ya puedes volver a tu cama a dormir...

Se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la manta. Estaba enfadado. Sakura, sonriendo se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Lástima... yo te venía a ofrecer que durmieras conmigo... – le susurró al oído.

- Y que se monte un pollo? No gracias.

- Como quieras – dijo la pelirrosa levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvió a su habitación y se metió de nuevo en su cama. Su madre y su hermana dormían en la habitación de Sasuke y, ella, seguía durmiendo en la suya. El problema, era que faltaba una cama, ya que resultó que, en la de debajo de la de Itachi, no había ningún colchón. Así que habían 'obligado' a Sasuke a dormir en el sofá. Se giró de cara a la pared y esperó.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando noto como alguien se colaba por debajo las mantas y se estiraba de espaldas a ella. Sonrió ampliamente. Había ganado... otra vez. Se giró otra vez, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

- Sasukeeeee... – susurró arrastrando la voz.

Éste le contestó con un gruñido. Puso cara de enfadada. Si pensaba que le dejaría dormir sin más iba muy, pero que muy equivocado. Recorrió su columna con el dedo índice y se pegó un poco más a él.

- Encima que te dejo dormir en mi cama...

- Encima dice... – contestó girándose de cara a ella – que quieres, un premio?

- Exacto.

Sasuke sonrió y pegó sus labios a los de la chica, besándola tranquilamente.

- Así va bien? – preguntó después de romper el beso.

- Así me conformo – dijo antes de volver a juntar sus bocas.

**x**

Mikoto y Sara llevaban casi todo el día en la cocina, preparando cantidades industriales de comida. Sakura y Sasuke estaban poniendo la mesa mientras Fugaku compraba lo que su esposa consideraba absolutamente indispensable para una cena como Dios manda. Itachi aún no había llegado, pero también tenía que ir a comer y, por último, Laura, miraba como todo el mundo trabajaba mientras jugaba, para variar, con su DS. En aquel momento volvió Fugaku, seguido de Itachi que, nada más llegar, se sentó en el sofá. Un grito proveniente de la cocina obligó al mayor de los Uchiha a levantarse para ayudar a prepararlo todo. Por su suerte, no tuvo que trabajar más de un cuarto de hora, ya que ya estaba casi todo hecho.

La comida transcurrió sin muchos altercados. Todos parecían estar a punto de rebentar cuando Sara se levantó de su silla para ir a buscar algo a su habitación. Se les puso la cara blanca cuando vieron lo que había ido a buscar: turrón.

- _No! Voy a morir! Turrón no! _Mamá... por que has traído? No puedo comer más...

- Venga, Sakura, que sí puedes. Toma – dijo acercándole un plato lleno de trocitos de diferentes turrones.

Tragó saliva y cogió uno muy pequeño. Intentando tragar lentamente para que su estómago no lo devolviera todo. Por su sorpresa, los Uchihas cogieron un montón, acabándose prácticamente las cuatro barras que su madre había traído.

- _Como pueden tragar después de semejante comida? _– se preguntaba Sakura, alucinada.

Después de ordenar un poco la mesa, cada uno fue a buscar los regalos que había comprado para el resto. El resultado: el salón lleno de paquetes. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía si les gustarían los regalos. Pese a sus nervios, se ofreció a ser la primera en dar los regalos.

- _Así ya estará hecho – _pensó.

Primer de todo, les dio los regalos a Fugaku y Mikoto, que los abrieron con una sonrisa. A Fugaku, le había comprado un libro muy importante en la literatura catalana, un libro de Ramón Llull. De hecho, lo había comprado por internet, pidiendo que se lo mandasen a Japón. Para Mikoto había un delicado collar, con la cadena de plata.

- Es precioso – dijo con una sonrisa – mira, nosotros te damos el nuestro.

- Sakura, como sabías que lo quería? – preguntó Fugaku, que estaba en su mundo.

- No lo sabía... – susurró.

Abrió el paquete que le alargaba Mikoto. Se quedó maravillada al ver lo que contenía. Era un precioso kimono de color negro, con líneas rojas que hacían curvas cómo si fueran dibujos del viento. También había mariposas, pintadas todas de rojo, repartidas por la tela. El obi, era del mismo color. Y, las sandalias, tenían la tira roja. Era precioso.

- Es maravilloso! – dijo emocionada – no se como daros las gracias...

- Con que te guste nos basta – sonrió Mikoto.

Siguieron con los regalos. Le dio un pequeño paquete a Itachi, que, a su vez, le dio otro a Sakura. Los dos lo abrieron rápidamente. Sonrió eran unos pendientes de plata (). A él, le había comprado una cartera negra con unas nubes rojas con el borde blanco. Sintió un alivio cuando vio que le gustaba. El regalo de Itachi era uno de los que más le había costado de elegir.

Iba a darle a Sasuke el suyo, pero prefirió dejarlo por el final. Cogió los dos paquetes que guardaba para enviar a su madre y a su hermana y se los dio. Para Sara, había comprado uno de aquellas campanillas típicas japonesas, las que se colocaban en la ventana y hacían un precioso ruido al soplar el viento. Para Laura, había escogido una figurita de uno de los juegos en los que solía jugar, concretamente, la figurita de Sora.

- Soraaaaaaaa! – gritó emocionada cuando la vio.

Entonces, su madre, le alargó un paquete.

- Mamá... no hacía falta!

Lo abrió y se quedó alucinada. Era una DS negra, junto con la tercera y la cuarta parte de Phoenix Wright. Además, le dio los dos primeros juegos que había dejado en casa porque la consola era de su hermana.

- Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles! – gritó abrazando las cajas – me encanta!

- Ves? Sabía que le gustaría – dijo Laura, convencida.

Bueno, ahora ya sólo quedaba darle el regalo a Sasuke. Era el primero que había comprado, lo había hecho junto a sus amigas el día que habían quedado para ir de compras. Se había paseado por decenas de tiendas hasta que lo había encontrado. De hecho, no buscaba nada en particular, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le podía regalar, pero, al final, había dado con algo que le había gustado. Por suerte, mientras ambos abrían sus regalos, el resto de los presentes estaban hablando sin prestar atención a los dos muchachos.

Desenvolvió el regalo, quitando el papel con cuidado. Lo primero que vio, fue una capucha con unas pequeñas orejas, imitando las de un gato. Lo tendió con las manos. Era un jersey negro, con unos dibujos abstractos en blanco en la manga izquierda y el costado derecho. Le encantaba. Miró a Sasuke con una más que amplia sonrisa. Le encontró mirando lo que le había regalado.

- Te... gusta? – preguntó un poco temerosa mientras se le acercaba.

- Mucho – contestó.

Aquello era un buen alivio. Le había comprado un jersey negro, con cremallera. En la espalda, había un abanico partido en dos partes. La primera, era de color rojo y, la segunda, blanca. En el momento en el que lo había visto había visto que se lo tenía que comprar.

**x**

Estaba sentada en la cama, mirando como se ponía el pijama. Sasuke, al terminar, se colocó a su lado dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. En principio, tenía que dormir en la cama plegable, pero siempre acababa yendo a su lado. Le encantaba poder dormir abrazada a él, la hacía sentir infinitamente segura y tranquila. Por mala suerte probablemente aquella seria la última noche en la que podrían dormir así, ya que, su madre y su hermana, se marchaban la tarde siguiente. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos, depositando su cabeza en su cuello.

- Pasa algo? – preguntó de golpe.

- No puedo abrazarte? – soltó Sakura fingiendo que estaba dolida.

- Si no pudieras no dejaría que lo hicieras – contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, en realidad si pasa...

El moreno se separó un poco de ella para mirarle a los ojos.

- Ya sabes... mañana mi madre se va... y... – hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba cerca de su oído – y si ellas no están no tengo excusa para dormir contigo – le susurró.

- Ya... con que era eso... – dijo colocándose encima suyo y apagando la luz.

- Sí, era eso – afirmó.

- Pues... entonces – empezó a decir a justos milímetros de sus labios, dándole pequeños besos mientras hablaba – tendré que... venir... a darte alguna visita... de vez en cuando – terminó besándola con profundidad, buscando rápidamente su lengua.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre ella, bajando sus besos a su cuello. Paseó sus manos por el abdomen de la chica, terminando por acariciar delicadamente la línea de sus senos mientras la besaba tiernamente. Intentando romper el beso el mínimo posible, le quitó rápidamente la camiseta del pijama. Sakura se sonrojó y se pegó a él, intentando que no la viera.

Volvió a besarla mientras le rozaba el pecho con las yemas de los dedos, notando como la piel de Sakura se erizaba con las caricias. Tenía la piel caliente, era agradable al tacto. La pelirrosa le empezó a subir la camiseta, acto al que él ayudó terminado de deshacerse de ella. Sakura se juntó más a él, aplastando sus pechos contra suyo.

- Tienes la piel muy fría...

- Caliéntamela – dijo con voz ronca.

Le besó el cuello, primero tímidamente, pero con seguridad después. Mordisqueó suavemente su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas de sus dientes, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, repitiendo lo que había hecho antes mientras colocaba ambas manos en la cintura del chico, atrayéndole, si es que se podía, más hacia ella. Sasuke cerró su mano sobre el seno de Sakura, presionando levemente su pezón. Entonces, la chica, no pudo evitar que se le escapase un leve gemido. El moreno se detuvo de golpe, poniéndole una mano en la boca. Al ver que no pasaba nada, se la quitó, dejándose caer a su lado.

- Esto es peligroso... – sentenció mientras la abrazaba – mejor lo dejamos para otro día...

Sakura, entre sus brazos, dejó ir un suspiro de resignación.

- Que quieres? Que nos oigan todos?

- Tienes razón – asintió, buscando su camiseta.

Sasuke le detuvo la mano, sonriendo con malicia.

- Quédate así – le pidió.

- Y mañana? Quieres que nos cuelguen? – le miró expectante – tu sabrás...

Dejó de buscar la ropa que le faltaba y descansó su cabeza sobre el brazo que Sasuke tenía alrededor de su cuerpo. Esperaba despertarse antes de que alguien les viera de aquella forma.

* * *

**Holaaa! Este ha sido un capítulo muy esperado para todos eh! Espero que os haya gustadooo! Me gustó mucho la escena del beso en medio de la calle mientras esta nevando.**

**(1) Lo que Itachi regala a Sakura son los pendientes que lleva Orochimaru. No sabía como describirlos así que decidí aclararlo a parte xD **

**Nada más, me voy que tengo que irme! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Y a los que habéis leído tambien! Se os quieree!**

**Kiara8 ; Sakurass ; Ana Belén Martínez Amaro ; Florciita-chan ; Matamune ; Kirara ; Alexavenuz ; Rissa.x ; Chalithiiium ; -Sakuritah- ; A. Thien ; Black Cronos ; Sakura darkness ; Miki ; Ikamari ; Mary-loki ; Pumpkin's Dark Queen ; Setsuna17 ; Sakura26 ; Esme-chan TS-DN ; La-saku ; Namine1993 ; Yhoe Uchiha: ; Sakuralove29 ; Princess-odi ; Silent-movie ; Aanneth ; Maninucha**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**


	8. Hinamizawa

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Lo hago sin ánimos de lucro. Tampoco me pertenece nada relacionado con Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, ni de su secuela, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Hinamizawa**

Le daba la sensación que llevaba meses haciendo lo mismo o que, por lo menos, había hecho aquello muchas veces en poco tiempo. Volvía a estar en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de su madre y su hermana. Aquel acto empezaba a parecerle cuotidiano... Abrazó a su madre mientras le decía adiós y, a Laura, simplemente le dio un golpe afectuoso en la espalda. Ahora seguramente no volverían a verse hasta el verano, pero los días que habían pasado juntas por navidad habían sido muy bonitos.

Se quedaron viendo como entraban en el túnel de embarque y desaparecían de camino al avión que las llevaría de nuevo a su casa. Minutos después, dieron la vuelta para volver. Fueron en tren, ya que, al vivir a la cuidad, los Uchiha habían decidido no tener coche, pues vivían en un piso y no tenían lugar en el que guardarlo. A Sakura, al principio le pareció un poco extraño aquello pero, a las pocas semanas de vivir en la cuidad, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más práctico desplazarse con tren, metro u otros medios que con coche.

Por fin, después de un buen rato de trayecto, llegaron a casa. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta, Mikoto, se acordó de que tenía que ir a comprar, pues la nevera estaba completamente desierta, así que se volvió a ir. Sakura se dejó caer al sofá, pero su intento de descansar un rato se vio frustrado, algo que, por raro que pueda parecer, no la enfadó en lo más mínimo.

- Y tu padre? – preguntó de golpe.

- Leyendo, en su habitación – contestó Sasuke rápidamente antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de Sakura.

Sonrió antes de devolverle efusivamente el beso. Desgraciadamente, eran pocas la veces en las que podían estar los dos solos en casa y, las pocas veces que lo estaban , llegaban sus padres y lo estropeaban todo. Más de una vez, Sakura, se había cuestionado si lo hacían adrede. Dejó de pensar en cosas que no venían al caso y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo: besar a Sasuke.

El chico se acomodó en el sofá, doblegando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y colocando el otro a la cintura de Sakura, que descansaba contra su pecho, aún con los labios ligeramente enrojecidos.

- Sasuke – dijo sin subir la mirada – hoy es un poco tarde, pero mañana... podríamos ir... al cine... o a dar una vuelta...

- Acaso me estas proponiendo de tener una cita, Sakura? – preguntó exagerando el tono de voz.

- Yo no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que quiero ir a algún lugar.

- Ya... – dijo Sasuke con aires de suficiencia.

- Anda, vete a la porra. Voy a llamar a Ino – desistió Sakura.

Se levantó del sofá para ir hacia el teléfono, pero Sasuke se lo impidió cogiéndola de la cintura.

- Vale, vale, iremos dónde quieras. Para mí, como si me obligas a ir al acuario.

- Pues entonces iremos – dijo con convencimiento.

- A dónde? – quiso saber el chico.

- Al acuario – sentenció Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal.

**x**

La mañana del día veintiocho, Sakura se levantó temprano para poder arreglarse un poco. Después de hacerlo, se fue a la habitación de Sasuke para comprobar que el chico estaba despierto. Le encontró sentado en la cama con cara de enfadado.

- Que te pasa?

- Lo del acuario era un broma, no? – preguntó con la esperanza de que le diera la razón.

- No. Me gustan los peces – sonrió – muchas gracias por darme le idea – le agradeció dándole un corto beso.

- No prefieres... ir al cine? Ir de compras! Eres una chica, os encanta ir a comprar! – dijo en un intento de convencerla.

- Vamos al acuario. Vístete o llegaremos tarde.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se cambió de ropa. Sakura le estaba esperando y, en cuando se colocó a su lado, le cogió del brazo y le arrastró todo el camino. Por su sorpresa, Sakura parecía conocer perfectamente el camino desde su casa hasta el acuario, ya que en ningún momento dudó de que calle coger. No se fiaba de él, si lo hubiera hecho, habría dejado que él la guiase pero, en vez de esto, había preferido aprenderse el camino de memoria. Es que pensaba que la llevaría a otro lugar?

- Sasuke! Mira que grande es aquél de allí! Y mira el otro de allá! Tiene una forma muy rara!

- Si, si... muy bonitos.

A cada paso que daban, Sakura, se detenía y pegaba su nariz al cristal para admirar los peces. Llevaban allí ya dos horas y, el pobre Sasuke, empezaba a pensar que se quedarían allí dentro hasta la tarde. Vanamente, había intentado convencer a Sakura de que se fueran, lo había probado con todo, pero de nada le habían servido sus esfuerzos. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke? – preguntó alguien acercándosele – que haces aquí? Ah, ya veo... – dijo con una risa – una cita...

- Cállate, Pein... – le soltó con enfado. Ya sólo le faltaba él.

- Uy, uy, tranquilo... parece que cuando te enfadas eres peor que tu hermano – continuó como si nada – hemos quedado todos para comer y he venido a buscar a Kisame, que trabaja aquí.

- Ya ves, el lugar ideal para él. Al menos aquí encuentra a alguien que se le parezca...

Sakura dejó estar los peces y se giró para buscar a Sasuke. Le encontró hablando con un chico de pelo castaño. Parecía de la edad de Itachi. Le sorprendió la cantidad de piercings que aquél chico llevaba. Tenía dos al labio inferior: uno a cada lado; tres en la nariz y un montón más en las orejas. Los de la nariz tenían pinta de hacer mucho daño.

- Ah! Ya se quién eres! Eres Sakura, verdad? – dijo Pein al verla – mucho gusto, me llamo Pein, soy un amigo de Itachi.

- Mucho gusto – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo me adelanto, que Kisame debe de estar por salir – anunció despidiéndose de ambos.

- Nos vamos? Tengo hambre... – imploró Sasuke cuando Pein se hubo ido.

- Vaaaaale – aceptó Sakura pasándole los brazos por el cuello – pero tienes que compensarme por todos los peces que no podré ver.

Sasuke suspiró. Mira que llegaba a ser caprichosa... La cogió por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con dulzura.

- Esta contenta ahora la señora?

- Aún no – dijo para volver a besarle.

**x**

Para cuando llegaron a casa, encontraron a Mikoto hablando por teléfono. Enseguida que les vio, les pidió que se esperasen con un gestó de la mano y se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba.

- Este año, por nochevieja, iremos al pueblo de los abuelos, Sasuke – les informó – ya sabes que allí hacen un festival el día 31, y así les vemos, que hace tiempo que no vamos a visitarles. Espero que no tuvierais nada planeado.

- De hecho no – dijo Sasuke.

- Mejor – sonrió ampliamente – iremos para allí pasado mañana, el día treinta.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Mikoto se dio por satisfecha y se fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena. Por su lado, Sasuke y Sakura, se fueron a la habitación de primero. El chico se dejó caer muerto a la cama, estaba cansado de tanto andar, había sido un día duro. Sakura, se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Le hacía ilusión ir a un festival.

**x**

El día treinta por la mañana, cada uno con su bolsa, fueron hacia la estación de tren. Irían con él hasta el pueblo de los abuelos de Sasuke. Fugaku, le había explicado que, sus padres, vivían en un pequeño pueblo llamado Hinamizawa y que, cada año en nochevieja, celebraban su festival. Durante toda la noche habían decenas de paraditas con comida, juegos y otras cosas. Además, antes de la medianoche, había la actuación de una sacerdotisa, que siempre era la hija de una de las tres familias principales, la ceremonia, que era más bien una especie de baile, simbolizaba el trabajo de los aldeanos y sus antepasados en la tierra, el esfuerzo de estos para seguir adelante pese a todas las adversidades. También le dijo que, después de los fuegos artificiales de bienvenida al año nuevo, que se hacían a las doce de la noche, todos los aldeanos y los participantes de la fiesta, cogían un pedazo pequeño de algodón y lo depositaban sobre el río que cruzaba el pueblo, iluminado con velas especialmente por la ocasión.

Llegaron a Hinamizawa pasadas las doce del mediodía. Sakura se sorprendió al notar que allí hacia más calor que en Tokio. Realmente, era un pueblo muy pequeño, por las casas que vio, calculó que allí vivirían, como mucho, unas dos mil personas. El río dividía el pueblo en dos partes y, había unos dos puentes que lo cruzaban, todos ellos de madera. La casa de los abuelos de Sasuke, se encontraba un poco alejada de lo que sería el núcleo del pueblo. Estaba situada al lado de la casa de la familia Furude, que, junto a la familia Sonozaki y la familia Kimiyoshi, era una de las tres familias principales, en concreto, la que se encargaba del cuidado del templo. Su hija, Furude Rika, era la sacerdotisa que oficiaba la ceremonia del festival.

La casa de los Uchiha, era enorme. Estaba rodeada por una pared y, la casa, estaba situada en el medio del terreno, de forma que tenía jardín por todos los lados. Las puertas eran corredizas y estaban hechas de madera y papel. Era un auténtica casa japonesa. Los padres de Fugaku salieron a recibirlos y, después de enseñarles un poco por encima la casa, les indicaron dónde tenían que dormir. Las habitaciones de Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke se situaban a la parte este de la casa, mientras que, la de los padres de Sasuke y la de sus abuelos, estaban en la parte oeste.

La habitación de Sakura más bien grande. En una de las paredes había armarios corredizos con mantas y otras cosas en el interior. En el medio, estaba el futón, cuidadosamente preparado. En otra esquina estaba una mesita decorada con unas flores y unas perchas. Había una puerta que llevaba a un baño que, al ver que había otra puerta, supuso que era compartido con la habitación que tenía al lado, que era la de Sasuke y Itachi. Fue otra vez a admirar la habitación. Abrió las puertas corredizas y salió al exterior, había un pasillo cubierto que daba la vuelta a la casa. Por suerte, además de las puertas de papel, habían otras por la parte de dentro, todas de madera, así que no tenía que preocuparse por la luz del sol.

En aquel momento, entró Mikoto para decirle que iban a comer. Asintió y la siguió a través de los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al comedor, dónde ya estaban todos sentados. Por un momento se sintió un poco extraña en medio de la reunión familiar, pero enseguida se le marchó de la cabeza.

- Así que tú eres Sakura – dijo la abuela Uchiha – estamos muy contentos de conocerte, tus padres vinieron una vez al festival, durmieron en la misma habitación que tú – explicó con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Oh, vamos, deja las formalidades, creo que ya eres como de la familia – dijo sonriendo – puedes llamarme Suzuki y él es Inabi, mi marido.

- Mucho gusto Suzuki-san, Inabi-san.

Suzuki volvió a sonreír. Sakura pensó que Fugaku se parecía infinitamente más a su padre que no a su madre.

- Mamá – dijo – aún no ha llegado Teyaki?

- Aún no, me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que él, Uruchi y Shisui llegarán a media tarde.

Tayaki Uchiha, era el hermano mayor de Fugaku y, Uruchi, era su mujer. Vivían en Tokio, así que los dos hermanos se encontraban contadas veces en el año, lo justo para verse en datas importantes como el aniversario de sus padres o los suyos. Su hijo, Shisui, era de la edad de Itachi, por lo que eran muy buenos amigos. Durante el curso Shisui vivía en Tokio a causa de sus estudios, pero, en vacaciones, se iba a Osaka con sus padres.

Después de comer, cada uno fue a su habitación, estaban fatigados por las horas de viaje y, decidieron pasar la tarde en la casa, descansando. Sakura se estiró encima de futón y cerró los ojos, esperando. No tardó mucho en sentir que alguien entraba.

- Has tardado – le hizo saber.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Sasuke, se estiró a su lado, mirando al techo, algo que Sakura aprovechó para sentarse encima de sus caderas. El moreno se sonrojó un poco por el repentino movimiento de la chica.

- No hagas eso – dijo levantando la espalda.

- El que? – preguntó la pelirrosa inocentemente.

- Sentarte así ahí – continuó mirando a un lado.

- Por que?

- Como que por que? – soltó exasperado.

Al principio, Sakura no entendía que era lo que le decía Sasuke, pero, cuando este se incorporó del todo para quedar sentado, notó que 'algo' no estaba normal ahí abajo. Se sonrojó extremadamente y, en un torpe intento de levantarse, cayó a peso muerto sobre Sasuke, haciendo que quedaran estirados uno sobre el otro. El Uchiha aprovechó la situación y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Subió su mano desde la cintura de la chica hasta su nuca, enredando los dedos en sus mechones rosas. Se separaron un segundo para retomas aire antes de volver a juntas sus bocas con deseo.

Buscó su lengua con desespero, necesitaba sentirle más cerca, le estorbaba la ropa que les separaba. Le pasó las manos por debajo del jersey que le cubría el torso, agarrando la ropa para sacárselo. Recorrió con las palmas de las manos su piel, al mismo tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello. Sasuke, por su parte, le quitó la camiseta, ansioso de volver a sentir su piel. Buscó sus labios para besarla fugazmente antes de irse a su cuello, besándolo y dejando alguna marca en él. Deslizó las manos a su espalda, buscando el broche de los sujetadores. Al ver que se le resistían, Sakura, le apartó las manos para deshacer ella el broche. Dejó que la prenda cayera sobre el pecho de Sasuke, que la apartó rápidamente para pegarse a la chica tanto como pudo al mismo tiempo que la besaba ferozmente.

Sintieron unas voces provenientes del pasillo. Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, aguantando inconscientemente la respiración. Al sentir que pasaban de largo, dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. No sabía como se lo hacían, pero siempre terminaban por interrumpirles.

- Sasuke – empezó a decir Sakura con expresión seria. Él la miró – la próxima vez... no pienso dejar que nos interrumpan.

Sasuke sonrió y la besó antes de levantarse para coger su jersey.

- Creo que mis tíos han llegado. Será mejor que vaya a verles.

**x**

Por fin habían terminado de preparar la comida, se habían pasado casi dos horas con ello, cocinando todo lo que se comerían después, en la hora de cenar. Sakura, había querido ayudar tan sí como no y, pese a que no sabía muy bien como cocinar comida oriental, hizo un muy buen papel. Aún faltaba una hora para la cena, así que, mientras Mikoto, Uruchi y Suzuki terminaban de guardarlo todo para que no se enfriara mucho, ella se fue a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse, ya que aquél día iba a estrenar el kimono que le habían regalado los padres de Sasuke.

Entró en la habitación con paso cansado. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Abrió el cajón en el que había guardado su ropa interior y cogió un conjunto de color negro muy bonito. Agarró una toalla de dentro del armario y se fue hacia el baño. Tenía muchas ganas de sumergirse en el agua tibia, esperaba que esto le sirviese para recobrar fuerzas para la noche. Al abrir la puerta, una nube de vapor salió del baño. Al dispersarse, pudo ver que allí había alguien más.

- Sasuke... Por que no me he imaginado que estarías aquí?

El moreno sólo se rió mientras se terminaba de secar el pelo con una toalla. Cuando Sakura había entrado, ya había salido de la bañera y había tenido tiempo de ponerse los pantalones. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar el agua que le quedaba. La pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver que, el peinado de Sasuke no era un peinado, si no que le quedaba de aquella forma por natural.

- Que pasa? – preguntó el chico.

- El pelo... pensaba que te lo peinabas...

- Pues siempre me ha quedado así, es un poco raro... Oye, si te tienes que bañar date prisa.

- Si te vas, me desvestiré y me meteré en la bañera. Has tirado el agua?

- No. En serio me tengo que ir? – dijo poniendo cara de buen chico.

- Sí! – le ordenó sacándole a fuera a la fuerza.

**x**

Al final, necesitó la ayuda de Mikoto para poder ponerse el kimono y el obi correctamente, aquello era más difícil de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Una vez vestida, se fue al baño para arreglarse el pelo de alguna forma, otra batalla más, pensó. Al cabo de un buen rato, consiguió el resultado: se lo había recogido en un moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Sonrió con satisfacción ante el peinado, le había quedado bien. Salió del baño con prisas, se había pasado más tiempo del que tenía calculado peinándose. Iba con tales prisas, que chocó con Sasuke que, por alguna 'extraña' razón, estaba allí.

- Me empiezo a preguntar si es que te gusta chocar con la gente... – dijo con una risita.

- No, Sasuke, con la gente no. sólo me gusta chocar contigo, es para que puedas ponerte prepotente – contestó mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones.

El moreno se rió ante la respuesta de Sakura, le divertían las respuestas que le daba cuando la molestaba un poco. Sakura podía pensar que estaba allí sólo para hacerla enfadar un poco pero, en realidad, su motivo, era otro.

- Oye, Sakura, date la vuelta – le pidió acercándosele un poco.

La pelirrosa, un poco extrañada, le hizo caso, y se giró para quedar enfrente de él.

- Pasa algo? – preguntó ante la expresión de Sasuke.

- No – respondió sonriendo levemente.

- Para que querías que me girara? – insistió – Sasuke!

- Para ver como te quedaba el kimono, pesada – le contestó éste mientras iba hacia la puerta.

- Y me queda bien?

- Sí – contestó casi imperceptiblemente.

- Que has dicho? – le volvió a preguntar fingiendo no haberle oído.

- Que sí, que te queda bien! – dijo entre dientes – contenta?

**x**

La cena transcurrió lenta y tranquilamente. Habían decidido comer pronto para poder disfrutar el festival durante toda la noche. Además, los mayores querían ir a ver la actuación de la sacerdotisa del pueblo. Al terminar la comida, decidieron dejarlo todo tal cual, ya lo recogerían en la vuelta o la mañana siguiente. Aunque tenían el templo a unos pocos metros de casa, no querían llegar muy tarde para evitar las aglomeraciones.

Antes de irse hacia el templo, Mikoto, les dijo a Sasuke y Sakura que no llegasen muy tarde. Los dos asintieron aunque, como sabían que ellos dormían a la otra punta de la casa, podían llegar a cualquier ora sin que se enterasen. Fugaku les dio un juego de llaves a ellos y a Itachi, que iba con Shisui. A ellos dos, ya ni siquiera les dijeron que no llegasen tarde, porque ya sabían que llegarían la mañana siguiente.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, que hemos quedado con todos dentro de poco – anunciaron Itachi y Shisui.

- Con todos? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Sí. Decidimos pasar el fin de año aquí. Además, como Sasori también es de Hinamizawa todos se quedan en su casa a dormir.

- Y no te dará por traerte a Deidara, no?

- Quien sabe... si Sasori no nos deja su casa quizás sí que vengamos – contestó riendo.

- Ni se te ocurra! – le dijo Sasuke enfadado.

- Ah, por cierto! – exclamó llevándose la mano al bolsillo – Sasuke... creo que... lo necesitarás – dijo con tono misterioso mientras le lanzaba algo a su hermano.

Sasuke cogió lo que le había tirado con un rápido movimiento. Abrió la mano para mirar lo que era. Segundos después de haberlo hecho, se lo guardó, notando como le ardía el rostro. Por dentro solo rogaba que Sakura no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba. Odiaba que su hermano le hiciese cosas de aquél tipo.

Itachi se despidió de los dos, riendo aún por la reacción de Sasuke. Pero lo había hecho por su bien. A diferencia de sus padres, o al menos de lo que aparentaban, él sí se había dado cuenta de que entre su hermano y Sakura había algo. Conociendo como conocía a Sasuke, estaba convencido que no le había pedido ni que fuera su novia ni nada, pero saltaba a la vista que algo por ella sentía.

- Sakura, nos vamos?

- Ah, espera un momento, que voy a buscar una cosa a la habitación.

Sakura fue con paso rápido a su habitación y cogió una bolsita de ropa negra para guardar su cartera. Se pasó el cordón por la muñeca y estrechó el nudo corredizo para que no se le cayera. Salió de nuevo y se fue hacia la entrada para encontrar a Sasuke, que estaba recostado contra la pared, con la mirada perdida hacia el exterior.

Intentaba aclarar que era lo que sentía hacia Sakura. Si bien otras veces se había visto atraído por otras chicas y había salido con ellas, siempre se había terminado por cansar de ellas a las pocas semanas, nunca ninguna había mostrado un verdadero interés hacia él, de la misma forma que él no lo había hecho hacia ellas. Pero Sakura era diferente, ella era la única que había convivido con él lo suficiente como para conocerlo un poco, y no parecía una típica chica superficial. Además, estaba él... sentía como una presión en el pecho cuando no la tenía cerca, necesitaba poder tomarla entre sus brazos para calmarse. Notaba como se ablandaba como un bobo delante de ella y, bueno, no es que esto le gustase mucho.

Se plantó a su lado y le acarició la mano con la suya. Como si se hubiera despertado, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y la atrajo hacia él para darle un corto beso. Se fijó en la expresión que mostraba su mirada, parecía estar preocupado por algo.

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

- Nada, nada. Vamos, no?

- Sí!

**x**

Primero de todo, fueron al templo de para ver, si es que aún no había terminado, la actuación de la sacerdotisa. La suerte les acompañó a medias ya que, el espectáculo aún no había terminado pero, era tan grande la cantidad de gente, que apenas podían ver la parte del templo en la que se hacía. Sin embargo, Sakura, se las arregló para ponerse encima de un banco para avistar lo que hacía la heredera de los Furude. Realmente era como una especie de baile, ya que, la joven sacerdotisa, iba guiada por el sonido de la música que llenaba el lugar.

Bajó de su puesto a los pocos minutos. La actuación estaba bien, pero había un montón de cosas que quería hacer antes de la media noche. Se abrazó al brazo de Sasuke y le pidió de ir en algún lugar. Siempre había querido probar de pescar peces con los cazapeces de papel. Sasuke le cogió de nuevo la mano y la condujo hacia la calle en la que estaban la mayoría de las paraditas del festival. Todo el pueblo estaba guarnido pero, aquella calle en especial, estaba preciosa.

Sakura parecía una niña de seis años. Iba de un lado a otro corriendo y quería jugar a todos los juegos que se encontraba a su paso, eso, por no decir la cantidad de comida que había comprado, pues cada vez que veía algo que parecía bueno lo compraba. En más de una ocasión Sasuke había tenido que ayudarla a terminárselo.

Se paró delante de una parada en la que vendían collares. Había diferentes colgantes que escoger, todos ellos era algún kanji. Se quedó embobada mirándolos. Todos le gustaban, pero aquella noche ya había gastado demasiado... Suspiró, no se atrevía a pedirle a Sasuke que le comprara uno, además, tampoco le parecía bien hacerlo.

- No os quedéis sin vuestro pedacito de algodón! Venid a coger un poco!

Se fijó en que, un poco más lejos de dónde estaban, había una parada en la que daban los pedacitos de algodón que después se dejaban sobre el agua del río. Había unas cuantas de estas paradas repartidas por las calles del festival, eran las de los organizadores y, a parte de dar el algodón, también informaban de lo que había en el festival, las horas a las que había actuaciones...

- Sasuke, voy a coger dos pedacitos, vale? – le dijo antes de irse.

Iba a seguirla cuando el vendedor se le dirigió.

- No le comprarás un collar a tu novia? – le dijo con voz amigable.

Aquella pregunta le hizo sonrojarse. Por que demonios reaccionaba así? Que ya no era un crío...

- Bueno, que me dices? Le podrías regalar este, seguro que le gusta – propuso el hombre señalando uno de los colgantes.

Sasuke se lo miró, pensativo. No estaba seguro que hacer cosas como aquella fueran de acuerdo con su carácter.

- Pues éste – dijo sacándose la cartera de un bolsillo interno del haori.

- Muy bien, seguro que estará contenta – dijo sonriendo mientras metía el collar dentro de un sobre pequeño – oye, eres Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?

- Sí, por?

- Soy amigo de tus abuelos. Además, antes, ha venido tu hermano. También ha comprado el mismo colgante. Iba con una chica rubia, muy mona.

Sasuke asintió mientras pagaba el importe que costaba el collar. Esperaba que aquel hombre no fuera a decirles a su familia que, los dos hermanos Uchiha habían ido a su tienda y habían comprado un colgante cada uno para su novia. Le dedicó una última mirada antes de irse. Tenía pinta de ser un hombre sensato, sólo esperaba que lo fuera de verdad. Se guardó el sobre con el colgante en el bolsillo, ya se lo daría después. Se le acercó despacio y le pasó una mano por la cintura, pegándose a su espalda.

- Aún queda un rato antes de los fuegos, que quieres hacer? – preguntó.

- Pues no lo se... – se giró de cara a él – damos otra vuelta?

- Vale – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura sonrió y le besó dulcemente.

**x**

- Mion, Mion, ese de allí no es Sasuke-kun?

- Anda pues sí lo es, Ritsuko. Rena dónde has metido el... Rena?

- Eh, chicas vamos a verle!

- Ritsuko... que en verano te dijo que no! No te va a servir de nada que intentes ligártelo otra vez...

- Shion, tú no te metas, vale? – la regañó.

Kimiyoshi Ritsuko formaba parte de una de las tres familias principales. Había ido al festival junto con sus amigos: Furude Rika, la sacerdotisa, Sonozaki Mion y Shion, hermanas mellizas, Houjo Satoko, un poco menor que ellas, Ryuugu Rena, que se había mudado a Hinamizawa hacía ya unos años y, para finalizar, Maebara Keiichi, que hacía pocos meses que vivía al pueblo.

Ritsuko tenía un ego enorme, estaba acostumbrada a que, al ser la heredera de la familia Kimiyoshi, todo le fuera extremadamente fácil, incluido ligarse a los chicos. Por eso, Sasuke Uchiha, era una mancha en su historial. Le habían conocido cuando, en agosto, había ido a pasar una semana en Hinamizawa, en casa de sus abuelos, junto a su familia. En cuanto le vio, decidió que tenía que ser suyo pero, mucho a su pesar, descubrió que Sasuke era un chico muy frío, prácticamente imposible de conquistar. Aunque lo intentó de todas formas, no consiguió que cayese a sus pies. Pero hora pensaba salirse con la suya.

- Ritsuko, que haces? – preguntó Shion alzando una ceja.

Y es que, Ritsuko, se estaba retocando el maquillaje y abriendo un poco más el escote del kimono, dejando a la vista su regatera. Se tocó un poco el pelo y empezó a andar con paso decidido hacia Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con voz de niña inocente.

Sasuke se giró, rogando por dentro que no fuera la pesada de Ritsuko. Sus rezos no sirvieron de nada.

- Kimiyoshi... – dijo con un tono forzado – no pensaba encontrarte por aquí...

- Ya ves que la suerte nos ha unido. Uy, quien es ella? – preguntó con un tono de desprecio señalando a Sakura.

- Ella es Sakura Haruno.

- Ah, muy bien, que es, tu prima?

- No, es... – se quedó callado. Que eran Sakura y él?

- Sasuke-kun, me prometiste que iríamos a dar una vuelta cuando volvieras – continuó haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y agarrándole de la mano.

El moreno intentó soltarse de ella pero, en vez de eso, sólo logró que Ritsuko se le pegara y empezara a acariciar su cuello con los dedos. Lanzó una mirada de desespero a Sakura, pero, lo único que encontró fue unos ojos helados clavados en su rostro.

- Sasuke... estoy un poco cansada. Búscame cuando acabes... o ya... ya nos veremos en casa... mañana.

Se giró antes de que Sasuke tuviera tiempo de darle una respuesta, no quería seguir viendo aquella escena. Quizás, lo que más le había dolido, había sido que Sasuke no había sabido decirle a la chica aquella que eran ellos.

Notó como se le nublaba la vista y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era idiota... idiota de verdad. Se había prometido que no volvería a hacer ninguna estupidez como aquella, que ya había tenido suficientes amores imposibles, pero había vuelto a equivocarse otra vez.

Se sentó sobre el césped y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol. Miró el cielo, cubierto de estrellas, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara. Quería volver a casa, irse de allí y no tener que verle más. De nuevo se sentía cobarde, volvía a huir de sus problemas, pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente para enfrontarse a que Sasuke le dijera que no significaba nada para él.

* * *

**Holaaa! Que sepáis, que me he levantado temprano para poder colgar el capítulo, eh! Porque hoy dudo que tenga tiempo para hacerlo más tarde... u.u Pero bueno, que veiáis que me esfuerzo para mis queridos lectores!**

**A ver, que yo quería decir muchas cosas y ya no me acuerdo de que era lo que tenía que decir... Sobre lo ocurrido en el final... muahahahahaha! Me encanta este final, sabéis? La verdad es que, originalmente, éste capítulo y el próximo era uno de solo, pero quedaba muuuy largo y lo partí en dos. Y, mirad, me ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo con el 10, empecé el capítulo con una tontería de relleno y el relleno se alargó cinco páginas... total, que no me cabe lo que tenía que decir xD **

**Ah sí, Ritsuko es mía (me la he inventado yo) no os matéis en buscar la tía en Higurashi, porque dudo que la encontréis. Por cierto, os recomiendo ver esta serie! Es uno de los mejores anime de miedo.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Sakurass ; Pumpkin's Dark Queen** ; **Tamiko-san ; Namine1993 ; Kirara ; Mary-loki ; -Sakura-Star- ; Aanneth ; -Sakuritah- ; Ana Belén Martínez Amaro ; Raggie-Chan ; Sakura Darkness ; Rissa.x ; Uchiha Sakura Uchiha ; Princess-odi ; Maninucha ; ÁNGELUS ; Black Cronos ; ; Yhoe Uchiha ; Kunoichi-chan-sakura ; Silent-movie ; Ikamari ; Kirara8 ; Miki ; Esme-chan TS-DN ; Sueale ; Sakuralove29**

**Hasta la semana que viene! No os preocupéis mucho por el final, vale? Se os quiere a todaaaaaaaaaaaas! (y todos!)**


	9. Sentimientos

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Lo hago sin ánimos de lucro. Tampoco me pertenece nada relacionado con Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, ni de su secuela, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. El personaje de Ritsuko me lo he sacado de la manga, es para que no es matéis buscando a una chica llamada Ritsuko en Higurashi xD

**Otros: **en este capítulo hay insultos y escenas de sexo, así que si pensáis que esto os puede perjudicar mentalmente o creéis que es obsceno, os ruego que no lo leáis. Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos**

No le había dado tiempo ni de contestar. Si le hubiera dicho a Ritsuko que ella era su novia se habría acabado el problema. Pero no, él era idiota y no le había dicho nada, así que ahora Sakura estaba quien sabe donde enfadada y, seguramente, decepcionada y, él, tenía a la pesada de Ritsuko colgada de su cuello. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Ritsuko, empezó a besarle. Horrorizado, la apartó de él.

- Se puede saber que haces? – gritó limpiándose la boca.

- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, se que te gusto – dijo acerándose de nuevo a él.

- Pero déjame ya, cerda rastrera! Vete a tirarte a otro, joder!

Entonces, Mion, que había estado mirándolo todo desde una distancia prudencial, decidió intervenir.

- Ritsuko, vayámonos, ya has hecho demasiadas estupideces hoy.

- Sasuke-kun, te pido disculpas, ya sabes como es – se disculpó Rena.

- Sí, lo sé y, por eso, la compadezco. Ritsuko, das pena, de verdad.

Se giró y se fue inmediatamente. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura y arreglar todo aquello. No tenía ni idea de dónde la podía encontrar, llevaba ya más de diez minutos yendo de un lado a otro y no la había visto. Se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando vio a alguien que le era conocido. Se dirigió a paso rápido hasta dónde estaba.

- Itachi, has visto a Sakura? – preguntó.

- A Sakura? Pues no... ha pasado algo? Te ves estresado...

- La verdad, prefiero no contártelo. Seguro que no la has visto? – insistió Sasuke.

- Que no, pesado.

- Sasuke... – empezó a decir una chica – yo creo que sí que la he visto...

- Pero sabes quién es, Konan? – preguntó Pein.

- Bueno sí, lleva el pelo rosa, verdad?

- Sí – asintió Sasuke.

- Pues creo que estaba más abajo, en la orilla del río.

Sasuke dio las gracias a Konan y empezó a andar hacia dónde la chica le había indicado que estaba. No tenía ni idea de que decirle salvo que era un idiota, bueno, de hecho, sí que había algo que le tenía que decir pero, no estaba seguro de conseguir hacerlo. En cuanto la vio, sentada sobre la hierba, alentó el paso. Se paró delante suyo, pero, Sakura, no se movió. Tenía la mirada fija al suelo. Se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- Sakura... – la llamó suavemente.

La pelirrosa alzó sus ojos para mirarle. Se sintió como el ser más despreciable del mundo cuando vio que en sus mejillas habían rastros de lágrimas. Alzó la mano y le acarició el cuello con suavidad. Entonces, hizo lo único que podía hacer. Posó dulcemente sus labios contra los suyos, besándola despacio, poniendo en aquel beso todo el cariño que pudo. Cuando se separó de ella, notó como nuevas lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. Angustiado, se las secó con el pulgar.

- No llores... por favor, no llores Sakura – le pidió.

Sakura se agarró a su ropa y se le pegó al pecho. Él, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

- Sasuke... – empezó a decir cuando las lágrimas cesaron – soy algo para ti? Tu y yo... somos algo?

Formuló aquella pregunta temiendo la respuesta. El silencio de Sasuke derrumbó sus esperanzas por completo. Cansada, intentó levantarse, pero el chico se lo impidió. En vano, le pidió que le dejara irse.

- Sabía... sabía que terminarías por preguntarme esto, Sakura... y, la verdad, no se como contestarte. No porque no seas nada para mí sino porque no se como decirte cuanto significas... – hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada – Yo... aunque... aunque lo hago, nunca te he dicho que te quiero y... aunque quiero... no te he pedido que seas mi novia... – alzó de nuevo la vista – por qué lloras?

- Porque soy tonta... – dijo en un susurro.

- Pero... eres mi tonta... no?

Sakura, acercó sus labios a los suyos, dándole primero un corto beso antes de besarle profundamente mientras le tendía sobre la hierba. Sasuke le respondió rápidamente, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para estrecharla a él y colocándole la otra mano en la mejilla mientras jugueteaba con su lengua. Se fue separando de sus labios lentamente, hasta quedar a unos milímetros de ellos. Le acarició suavemente el pelo, perdiéndose en sus oscuros ojos.

- _T'estimo_ – susurró.

- _Jo també, Sakura._

**x**

Se recostó contra la corteza de un cerezo y alargó la mano para que Sakura se sentara a su lado. Él prefería estar estirado en el suelo, pero no era plan de que la gente se pensara cosas raras. Cuando se iba a sentar a su lado, Sasuke, cambió de opinión. La cogió y la sentó encima de él. Sakura se apoyó en la curvatura de su cuello, agarrando la mano que Sasuke tenía en su cintura.

- Sakura, siento lo de antes – le dijo con un tono serio.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Debería haberle dicho a la chica aquella que éramos... novios... pareja... lo que sea que seamos – sonrió.

- Dile como quieras... a mi... con que estés conmigo me basta.

Sakura se movió un poco y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Sasuke para besarle.

- Que molesto es el kimono... – se quejó.

- Pues quítatelo – sugirió Sasuke.

- Eso tenía pensado hacer yo... – dijo con ironía.

Detrás suyo, sonó el estallido de un cohete. Sakura se giró inmediatamente. Aunque Sasuke no pudo verlo porque estaba de espaldas a él, se le iluminaron los ojos al ver las formas que el fuego trazaba en el cielo. Se acomodó en su regazo y apoyó suavemente la cabeza en su hombro. Sasuke cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, estrechándola con suavidad.

Cuando los fuegos terminaron, se quedaron abrazados un rato más. Se estaba bien de aquélla forma, sin hablar, sin sentir nada más que el sonido del agua del río, sus respiraciones y el murmullo lejano de la gente del festival. De pronto, vieron como el agua del río traía algo desde la parte alta del pueblo. Junto con diminutas barquitas de madera con velas, habían cientos de pedacitos de algodón flotando en el agua.

- Oh, no, me había olvidado por completo! – exclamó.

- Puedes dejarlo desde aquí... – insinuó Sasuke.

- También tienes razón.

A pesar de los ruegos de Sasuke, Sakura, se levantó y fue hacia el río. Con cuidado, se quitó las sandalias y los calcetines, se recogió el kimono con una mano hasta las rodillas y puso los pies en el agua. Estaba helada, pero avanzó un poco más. Depositó con cuidado su pedacito en el agua, vigilando que no se hundiera, y lo observó mientras se deslizaba rió abajo, llevado por la corriente del agua.

- Sasuke, no vas a dejar tu el tuyo?

Sasuke suspiró y apoyó una mano en el suelo para levantarse. Le parecía que si, en aquello momento, le pedía que se bañara en el río, lo haría sin ni siquiera quejarse. Estaba realmente atontado... Al igual que la pelirrosa, se quitó los calcetines y las sandalias y entró en el agua vigilando de no mojar la ropa. Se le acercó con pasos lentos, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse, y le dio un repentino beso en la mejilla antes de hablar.

- Venga, que creo que me voy a helar – le pidió.

- No es para tanto, hombre... – contestó dándole el algodón.

Lo dejó sobre el agua con cuidado. No entendía aquella tradición, la verdad. Pero, Sakura parecía feliz, y, bueno, le gustaba que estuviera contenta. Se quedó mirándola. Las luces de las velas se reflejaban en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar. Se preguntaba cómo, en tan poco tiempo, había llegado a sentir todo aquello hacia ella. Helado, salió del agua y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo para ponerse los calcetines y las sandalias.

- Vamos, Sakura sal ya – le dijo desde el suelo.

- Ya va, ya va...

Aunque fue con cuidado, estuvo a punto de resbalarse y caer en el agua un par de veces. La primera vez, por suerte, había conseguido recobrar el equilibrio en el último momento y, en la segunda vez, cuando ya se veía dentro del agua, Sasuke la había agarrado del brazo para sacarla del agua.

- Gracias, Sasuke – dijo evidentemente aliviada.

El moreno la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sólo 'gracias'?

- Nunca te cansas, verdad?

- Acaso te has cansado tú?

- No digas estupideces... – susurró antes de besarle con ganas.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke, soltó un leve gruñido de desaprobación, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Sakura, que, para evitar más quejas, se inclinó de nuevo hacia el moreno en otro dulce contacto.

- Sasuke... quiero ir a pescar un pez... – dijo mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

- Oye, Sakura, se puede saber que obsesión tienes con los peces!

- Vengaaaaa... que no te cuesta nada... por favor...

- Vale, vale... lo que usted pida...

Sakura, en un ataque de alegría, le plantó un beso en los labios y le cogió del brazo para arrastrarle hasta una parada en la que había el típico juego de pescar peces. No había ido hasta aquél momento porque pensaba que ir todo el rato con la bolsita del pez sería un rollo, tanto como para ella como para el pobre pez, así que había retardado al máximo el momento de hacer lo que tanto había esperado.

Después de intentarlo un par de veces, descubrió que era aún más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Además, tener a Sasuke de pie tras ella, riéndose cada vez que fallaba, no ayudaba mucho al asunto. De nada servían las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaba ya que se seguía riendo de ella. Iba ya por el cuarto intento cuando, tras ellos, aparecieron cinco caras ya un poco conocidas. La expresión de Sasuke se tornó seria en cuanto les vio y, la de Sakura, se oscureció notablemente.

- Que queréis? - preguntó Sasuke con voz grave.

- No os pongáis así, que Ritsuko no está aquí – dijo una chica – nos queríamos disculpar, Sasuke-kun... Debimos haber detenido a Ritsuko, lo sentimos.

Todo el grupo que había aparecido se inclinó levemente en señal de disculpa. Sasuke movió levemente la cabeza, indicando que aquello no era necesario. Debería de haber sido él el que se sacase a Ritsuko de encima antes de que hiciera nada.

- No la conocemos, verdad? – preguntó, refiriéndose a Sakura.

- Es Haruno Sakura, mi novia.

Todos, incluida Sakura, se quedaron de piedra al oír aquellas palabras. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque lo que había dicho era la verdad, le sonaba muy raro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante.

- Se ha sonrojado! Que monaaaaa! – chilló una chica de pelo castaño.

- Vamos, Rena... no la marees. Sasuke-kun... ahora siento aún más lo de antes...

- No te preocupes, Mion, está olvidado. No fue culpa vuestra – les disculpó Sasuke.

- Bueno, Sakura, nosotros somos los miembros del club de actividades de después de clases de la escuela de Hinamizawa. La rubia pequeñita es Houjo Satoko, la de su lado, Furude Rika, ella, es Shion, que es mi gemela. Se nota, verdad? La que antes te ha saltado encima es Ryuugu Rena y, él, es Maebara Keiichi. Yo soy Sonozaki Mion. Mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto en conoceros – contestó sonriente Sakura.

- Sakura-san... Si quieres te explico un truco para conseguir pescar el pez... – dijo Satoko tímidamente.

- Sabes como hacerlo?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y, para demostrar que sabía hacerlo, pagó por un intento y, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, señaló el pez que quería y lo pescó con un rápido movimiento. Sakura se quedó asombrada ante tal habilidad y le pidió que le enseñara como hacerlo, petición a la que Satoko respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Sasuke-kun, nos prometiste que cuando volvieras nos saludarías... ya se que la situación en las que nos hemos encontrado no ha sido la mejor pero...

- Mion, yo no dije nada de que haría cuando volviera...

- No seas así! Con lo que nos costó que nos dijeras hola! Reconoce, al menos que te lo pasaste bien el tiempo que estuviste aquí... Sasuke! Me quieres responder?

- Ay, que chillona que eres Mion...

Mion abrió la boca con clara intención de quejarse por las palabras de Sasuke, pero un grito provinente del círculo de gente que rodeaba a Sakura y su intento de pescar un pez de colores, le dejaron las palabras en la boca.

- Ya está! – chilló Satoko.

- Muchas gracias por tu consejo, Satoko! – le agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa.

- No ha sido nada, soy la reina de este tipo de juegos. Bueno, vamos a jugar a otra cosa, verdad?

- Sí! – gritó el resto del grupo, eufórico.

- Vosotros también venís, verdad? – preguntó Rika.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y, él, suspiró. Quería volver a casa y... bueno, era normal! Casi nunca podían estar solos y aquella noche más o menos lo estarían, porque sus abuelos, tíos y padres dormían a la otra punta de la casa y estaba seguro de que Itachi no iría a dormir... así que... quería... bueno, que más daba, ya habría tiempo después. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sakura, como agradecimiento por su gesto, le dio un beso en los labios. Se daba por satisfecho... de momento.

**x**

Las calles ya estaban prácticamente vacías, la poca gente que aún las recorría, se podía contar con los dedos de una mano, pues todo el mundo se había ido ya a dormir o se había retirado a alguna casa para seguir con la fiesta. Las pocas paraditas que seguían abiertas a aquellas horas estaban siendo cerradas por sus respectivos dueños, todos ellos con cara de estar realmente cansados.

Sakura se pegó un poco más a Sasuke en un intento de hacerse pasar el frío. El viento, helado en aquellas horas, se le colaba por debajo de las ropas del kimono, haciéndola estremecer cada vez que una nueva corriente atravesaba las desiertas calles. Se pararon delante de la puerta del jardín de la casa de los Uchiha. Sasuke, soltó la mano de Sakura para buscar las llaves y introducirlas en el cerrojo. Entraron en silencio, yendo con cuidado de no despertar a nadie de los que dormían. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de la pelirrosa. Sasuke, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó larga y dulcemente.

- Ahora vengo, de acuerdo? – dijo en voz baja.

Sakura asintió. El moreno, le dio otro corto beso y se fue a paso rápido hacia su habitación. Ella, entró en la suya y corrió unos centímetros una de las puertas de madera para que entrara la tenue luz de la calle a través de las de papel. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca lo había hecho y... tenía miedo de que saliera mal o algo por el estilo. Dejó los calcetines a un lado de la habitación. Se paró delante del pequeño tocador y, como pudo, se sacó el obi. Lo dejó cuidadosamente encima de un taburete. La ropa del kimono se le abrió, dejando ver una parte ínfima de su piel. Se llevó las manos al pelo, palpándolo para buscar las horquillas que le aguantaban el moño. Aquello era un desastre, se estaba empezando a poner histérica y no podía deshacerse el peinado. No conseguía encontrar las malditas horquillas y, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hacerse daño. Entonces, unas manos apartaron las suyas con delicadeza y notó como le iba sacando las horquillas una a una. No se había percatado de que ya había vuelto.

- Gracias – susurró un poco aliviada.

Pero Sasuke no le contestó. Simplemente, terminó de deshacerle el moño, permitiendo que el pelo le cayera sobre la espalda de nuevo. Pasó las manos por la cintura de la pelirrosa, estrechando su espalda contra su pecho. Subió una mano para apartarle los cabellos y empezó a darle cortos besos en el cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mordisquear suavemente su lóbulo. La obligó a girarse para quedar enfrente suyo y poseyó sus labios con pasión, buscando rápidamente el encuentro con su cálida lengua.

Le pasó las manos por la cintura, subiéndolas hasta media espalda. Se separó momentáneamente de sus labios para acariciar su cuello con ellos y recorrió el trazado de su columna con los dedos, intentando memorizar en cálido tacto de su piel. Volvió a subir de nuevo hasta sus labios. Sin romper el beso, le hizo llegar hasta el futón y le tumbó, quedando encima de él. Sasuke la miró un poco extrañado pero, ella, únicamente calló cualquier réplica con un beso.

Se sentó encima suyo, colocando una pierna a cada lado y provocando que la ropa del kimono se le separara más, mostrando ahora su blanca piel, en contraste con la ropa interior negra. Sasuke levantó la espalda del suelo y le quitó el kimono, dejándolo cuidadosamente a un lado. Deslizó, ahora, las manos por la delicada espalda de Sakura, llevando las manos hasta el cierre de los sujetadores. Mientras se los sacaba, fue besándole lentamente el cuello, tomándose el tiempo necesario para disfrutar del perfume que emanaba de su dulce piel.

La cogió por la cintura y la colocó bajo su cuerpo. La besó con fuerza mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, presionándola contra su pecho. Se separó de sus labios para empezar a trazar un camino de besos que terminó en su ombligo. Resiguió el contorno de sus senos cuidadosamente, para después besarlos con dulzura. Notó como Sakura se estremecía a su paso por su cuerpo, dejando escapar ahogados gemidos cuando tocaba las partes más sensibles de su piel.

Le obligó a besarla de nuevo, acariciando sus labios por enésima vez. Desplazó lentamente sus manos hasta el inicio de sus pantalones, introduciendo los dedos entre éstos y la piel de Sasuke. Entonces, él, le cogió la mano y se la guió hasta el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Sakura, al palpar lo que había, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Sasuke. Cerró la mano entorno ello y lo depositó al suelo para poder volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Recorrió de nuevo el pecho desnudo del chico y empezó a sacarle los pantalones. No tardó mucho en sentir como el chico ayudaba en la tarea, dejándolos arrugados en el suelo.

Ansiosa de poder sentirle por completo, Sakura, buscó de nuevo la lengua de Sasuke mientras le presionaba la cadera contra la suya, permitiéndole notar la creciente erección del chico. Bajó las manos hasta su ombligo, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de introducirlas por debajo de los bóxers. Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido cuando ella le rozó el miembro con la punta de los dedos. La besó con fuerza mientras, imitando lo que ella había hecho segundos antes, terminaba de desnudarla.

Se separó un poco de ella y la miró profundamente. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos y sus mejillas, rosadas. Tenía marcas de sus besos por el cuello, así como algunas en el inicio de sus senos. Sakura le devolvió instantáneamente la mirada, perdiéndose unos segundos en la oscuridad de sus ojos antes de pasarle los brazos por el cuello y besarle tiernamente. Sin separarse de él, buscó lo que antes había dejado en el suelo y lo cogió. Con cuidado de no romperlo, sacó el preservativo del envoltorio y, intentando controlar el temblor que el nerviosismo infligía sobre su pulso, se lo colocó, consiguiendo que Sasuke soltara algunos ahogados gemidos mientras lo hacía, cosa que, al fin, terminó por darle seguridad.

Sasuke se movió un poco y le besó el cuello dulcemente. Le dirigió una breve mirada de interrogación, implícita pregunta a la que Sakura contestó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Sintió como algo se desataba en su interior y como el calor que sentía en su vientre aumentaba cuando Sasuke empezó a entrar, despacio, en ella. Le agarró repentinamente la mano al sentir un punzada de dolor. El moreno se detuvo, pero ella, pese a todo, le besó tiernamente, indicándole que siguiera. Sabía que le dolería, así que confiaba en que le pasase pronto.

Todo el dolor que pudiera haber sentido segundos antes, fue transformándose en placer a medida que Sasuke iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cadera y se agarró a su espalda lo más fuerte que pudo, aumentando así el placer que el moreno le estaba provocando. Dado un momento, fue incapaz de seguir conteniendo los gemidos, dejando escapar, desde lo más profundo de su ser, agudos sonidos que provocaban aún más excitación en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sakura no pudo evitar gritar su nombre mientras sentía como el mundo se desvanecía ante sus ojos y todo se le volvía oscuro antes de que una extraña sensación se apoderara de su cuerpo, empezando por la punta de sus dedos y llegando hasta su vientre. Clavó las uñas en su espalda y apretó las piernas para poder sentirle con más intensidad dentro de su cuerpo. En aquel punto, Sasuke, soltó un ronco y profundo gemido, llegando al orgasmo pocos segundos después de Sakura.

Exhausto, salió de ella y se dejó caer encima suyo, entrelazando su dedos con los suyos. Depositó un dulce beso en su cuello y se dejó rodar a su lado, para después abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. La pelirrosa, enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Sasuke, recostando la cabeza sobre su brazo y trazando círculos sobre su pecho con la punta de sus dedos. Sonrió levemente, sus miedos habían sido sin fundamentos.

La miró un poco extrañado, no acababa de entender a que veía aquella sonrisa, pero, dadas las circunstancias, supuso que se trataba de algo relacionado con ellos dos, así que no le dio más importancia. Sencillamente, la besó en la frente y dejó que se acomodara entre sus brazos para dormirse. Antes de hacerlo él también, recordó que la mañana siguiente tendría que irse de allí antes de que llegaran sus padres pero, en aquel momento, sinceramente, le daba completamente igual.

**x**

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando entraron en casa. A pesar de que en un principio no se habían propuesto de llegar tan tarde, al final, por un seguido de acontecimientos su llegada se había ido demorando hora tras hora. Shisui, se fue a su habitación rápidamente para intentar dormir, aunque fuera poco, algunas horas. Itachi, entró en la suya sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie durmiendo allí. Cuando abrió la luz, sólo vio la ropa que había llevado su hermano pequeño la noche anterior depositada cuidadosamente sobre el futón.

Sonrió con superioridad y salió. Le gustaba hacerle rabiar, era cierto, pero tampoco era plan dejar que sus padres les encontrasen juntos y desnudos en la cama, sin hablar del alboroto que montaría su abuelo. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, estando seguro de la escena que encontraría cuando mirara.

Una tenue luz se filtraba por la apertura de las puertas corredizas de madera. Procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó a dónde dormían abrazados Sasuke y Sakura. Tenía que admitir que se veían muy tiernos, lo dos tenían una expresión serena, parecían felices en sus sueños. Le supo un poco mal tener que despertarle, aunque, todo sea dicho, no tuvo ningún miramiento en cuanto a la forma de hacerlo. Le zarandeó la cabeza sin mucho cuidado hasta que se movió un poco y abrió los ojos.

Sasuke le miró un poco extrañado. Su expresión de aturdimiento no tardó en cambiar a enfado. Agarró las sábanas y las tiró un poco arriba, procurando que Itachi no viera el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura.

- Se puede saber que te pasa? – preguntó con mal humor.

- Pues que son casi las ocho... y si a la abuela se le ocurre pasar a ver como está Sakura... tendrás un leeeve problema, hermanito.

Vale, tenía que admitir que, por una vez, sólo una, Itachi tenía razón. Si les encontraban desnudos en la cama quien sabe la magnitud del alboroto que se montaría. Era mejor que se fuera a su habitación en cuanto antes, aunque aquello no fuera lo que quería hacer.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias por despertarme. Ahora volveré.

- De nada, ya sabes que me encanta despertarte, Sasuke-_chan__** –**_dijo usando un tono especial para pronunciar lo último.

- Vete. De. Aquí – le esteba empezando a acabar los nervios.

En cuanto Itachi se fue, se relajó. Miró a Sakura, que estaba de espaldas a él. No quería despertarla, pero no podía irse y dejarla sola, no aquella mañana. Le acarició suavemente la espalda y le besó el cuello con ternura. La pelirrosa, dormida, se giró y se abrazó instintivamente al cuerpo de Sasuke. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo evitar la tentación de besar sus labios despacio.

- Sakura... – susurró.

- Hmmm... Un... rato más... – murmuró ésta entre sueños.

Suspiró. No se sentía capaz de despertarla, estaba demasiado bonita durmiendo. Además, aquella noche no había sido precisamente tranquila, lo que se decía dormir no habían dormido hasta bien entradas las cinco de la madrugada, por lo que debía de estar muy cansada. Le apartó cuidadosamente unos mechones de cabello del rostro y sonrió. Había sido una noche realmente especial, había llegado a desear que no se terminara para poder estar de aquella forma con ella para siempre. Otras veces había dormido abrazándola, pero poder sentir el friegue de sus pieles, tenerla tan cerca y sin nada que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos, era algo sencillamente indescriptible, el sentimiento de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba no se podía explicar con palabras.

Intentando que no despertara, salió de la cama para buscar su ropa. Cuando se hubo puesto los pantalones que llevaba la noche anterior, buscó una cosa en el bolsillo, algo que había guardado desde el momento en el que lo había adquirido. Abrió el cierre del collar y se lo ató con cuidado alrededor del cuello de Sakura. Se la miró unos breves segundos antes de darle otro corto beso en los labios y irse de nuevo a su habitación. Con el regalo se disculpaba por haber desaparecido.

**x**

En las sombras, buscó el cuerpo de Sasuke. Al no encontrar nada más a su alrededor que ropa, abrió los ojos perezosamente. Buscó la figura de Sasuke en la habitación pero no le encontró. Lentamente, se incorporó, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con las ropas del futón. Se fregó un poco los ojos, intentando despertarse de una vez por todas. Justo en aquello momento, las imágenes de los sucedido durante la noche le vinieron a la mente como si de una película se tratara. Se sonrojó enormemente al recordarlo era estúpido, pero le daba vergüenza recordarlo.

Se decidió a levantarse y irse a duchar y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo colgado del cuello. Extrañada se desató el collar y lo sujetó con una mano para mirárselo. Estaba segura que no lo llevaba cuando... bueno, que no lo llevaba antes de dormirse. Sólo se lo podía haber puesto Sasuke. Cerró la mano sobre el colgante y se lo volvió a atar con una enorme sonrisa.

Fue al baño con la intención de darse un buen baño de agua caliente. Cuando tocó el pomo, tuvo el presentimiento de que encontraría a Sasuke bañándose. No sabía cómo pero siempre se lo encontraba a todos los lugares de la casa, independientemente de si era la suya, la de sus abuelos o cualquier otra. Al abrir la puerta, una oleada de vapor de agua salió por la apertura. Sakura, miró discretamente a dentro para comprobar que se trataba de Sasuke y no de Itachi. Cuando vio que, efectivamente, se trataba del menor de los dos hermanos, entró silenciosamente para colocarse justo detrás suyo.

- Buenos días – dijo alegremente.

Sasuke, que la había reconocido por la voz, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para verla. Apoyó un codo en el borde de la bañera y se señaló los labios con la otra mano. Sakura, después de unos segundos en los que vaciló sobre lo que le quería decir, se agachó un poco para darle un beso.

- Cómo está el baño? – preguntó después.

- Bien, pero si te metes tú seguro que estará mejor – explicó con una media sonrisa.

Sakura también sonrió y se metió en la bañera. Se sumergió lentamente en el agua, estando unos segundos sin respirar antes de sacar lo justo para poder hacerlo. Relajada gracias a la caliente agua, fue hasta Sauske y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke – dijo.

- Gracias de que?

- Por el collar... me gusta mucho – sonrió – sabes que hay un chico de un anime muy famoso que lleva este kanji tatuado en la frente?

- No tenía nada mejor que hacer que tatuarse el carácter _Ai_ en la frente? Vaya tonterías te miras, Sakura.

- No te metas con él! Que es uno de los mejores! No me dirás que nunca has visto _Naruto_!

_- Naruto_? Vaya nombre para una serie...

- No se puede hablar contigo!

Se levantó, fingiendo enfado, y buscó con la mirada alguna toalla para sacarse. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la bañera, pero, Sasuke, la cogió del brazo y la empujó de nuevo hacia abajo, provocando que, al caer, un montón de agua se saliera y fuera a parar al suelo. No le dio tiempo ni de quejarse, ya que, inmediatamente la obligó a sumergirse hasta la boca y se colocó de espaldas a ella.

- Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke! – dijo su madre alegremente después de entrar en el baño sin llamar.

- Feliz año a ti también mamá – contestó.

- Sasuke, has visto a Sakura? – preguntó la mujer.

- A Sakura? Pues no lo sé, quizás ha salido al jardín o algo. No la he visto esta mañana – le contestó mintiendo lo mejor que pudo.

- Ah, vale – no se lo acababa de creer aquello, pero daba igual – después piensa que tenemos que ir al templo, vale?

- Muy bien mamá.

Mikoto se fue de la misma forma que había entrado y, Sakura, sacó la cabeza del agua, aspirando el máximo de aire que pudo. Aunque había podido respirar por la nariz sentía cierta falta de oxígeno. Sasuke se relajó, dejándose hundir en el agua.

- Esto es peligroso – dijo cuando volvió a salir.

- Sobretodo para mí, que casi me ahogas! – se quejó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke le pasó un brazo por la nuca y otro por la cintura, acercando su rostro al de Sakura. Posó delicadamente los labios sobre los de ella y la besó durante un largo rato.

- Ves? Exagerabas. Ahora has estado más tiempo y, que yo vea, no te has muerto. Si es que...

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, hoy voy a decir sólo un par de cosas rápidas que me estoy leyendo el Harry Potter y no puedo aguantar más de diez minutos sin leer**

**Espero que os haya gustado el lemon... lo he hecho como mejor he sabido y podido, no se si habré sabido estar anla altura pero, de todas formas, esto es lo que hay. Me he esforzado... xD**

**Dos... no me acuerdo. Así que diré una cosa que se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza xD Es sobre la segunda canción del nuevo CD de Simple Plan. La letra, me recuerda mucho a la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura... se llama Take my hand... **

**Y, como siempre, mi más sinceros agradecimientos a la gente que me ha dejado review! Muchísimas gracias!**

**Sakurass ; Black Cronos ; Namine1993 ; Soul-alone-uchiha ; Mary-loki ; Rissa.x ; Ana Belén Martínez Amaro: ;** **Princess-odi ; Uchiha Sakura Uchiha ; -Sakura-Star- ; Raggie-chan ; Sakura darkness ; .90 ; The dark of the light ; -Sakuritah- ; Pumpkin's Dark Queen ; Silent-movie ; Miki ; Ikamari ; Kirara ; Aanneth ; Setsuna17 ; Yhoe Uchiha ; Himegoto Tsuki ; Kunoichi-chan-sakura ; Alexavenuz ; Maninucha ; Esme-chan TS-DN ; A. Thien ; IIMI ; Karoru01 ; Rurihari** ; **Una galleguiña**

**Nada más! Cuidaos muchoooooooo!**


	10. Compras y viajes

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Compras y viajes**

Un leve zarandeo le despertó. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, intentando ver el cuerpo de aquél que le había despertado cuando más tranquilamente dormía. A pesar de que un poco de luz entraba a la habitación a través de la puerta, que estaba medio abierta, le costó poder apreciar el rostro de su madre, que le miraba sonriente. Alzó un poco la cabeza de la almohada y soltó un leve gruñido.

- Sasuke, papá y yo nos vamos, que hoy tenemos la visita al parque de atracciones con los estudiantes del postgrado de Animación Sociocultural, vale? – dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y, después, la volvió a hundir en la cómoda almohada. Mikoto, sin decir nada más, se fue de su habitación. Aquél día, ella y Fugaku, que habían sido los organizadores de un postgrado, hacían una salida con los alumnos con el fin de visitar un parque de atracciones y ver como se organizaba más allá de lo que veían los visitantes. Pasarían todo el día fuera, por lo que, la noche antes, había dejado un poco de comida a medio preparar.

En cuanto sus padres se fueron, Sasuke, se levantó de la cama y salió, a paso lento, de su habitación. Fue hasta la de Sakura y, sin decir nada, se metió en su cama, recostándose a su lado. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y la atrajo hacia él. Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, se volvió a dormir.

Se removió un poco entre las sábanas antes de abrir levemente los ojos. Notó como alguien la estaba abrazando desde detrás, tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. Los reconoció rápidamente, sólo podía tratarse de Sasuke. Procurando no salirse del agarre, se giró para quedar de cara a él. La enterneció la tranquilidad y placidez que se reflejaban en el rostro dormido del moreno. Le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos y sonrió al recordar todas la veces en las que había pensado como sería poder besarlos siempre que quisiera. Acercó sus labios a los del chico y depositó un dulce beso en ellos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Después, se acomodó de nuevo entre sus brazos y se volvió a hundir en sus sueños.

**x**

Andaba por las calles de Tokio con cara de pocos amigos. No se explicaba como había podido perder jugando a un juego tan simple como lo era el piedra papel o tijeras. Además, para el colmo, Sakura, le había dicho que la última vez había tenido que ir a comprarlos ella y que, por aquel motivo, aquella vez tenía que ir él tanto si perdía como si no. Por suerte, al menos, el importe, lo pagaban entre los dos. Aunque no lo pareciera, los preservativos eran realmente caros y no se podía decir que ellos usaran precisamente pocos, pues aprovechaban cualquier ausencia larga de sus padres para estar juntos, así que hacían un gasto increíble. Así que, aquella mañana, habían usado el último, por lo que le tocó ir a hacer 'las compras'.

Cuando pensó que ya había ido lo suficiente lejos, se paró delante de una farmacia. Había ido un par o tres de barrios más lejos del suyo, así que dudaba que dentro de ella encontrara algún conocido. Pensó que era un poco tonto haber ido tan lejos, ya que Tokio era muy grande y, la probabilidad de encontrarse alguien que conociera en la farmacia, aunque fuera la del lado de su casa, era mínima. Decidido entró dentro de la tienda. El farmacéutico le saludó con amabilidad mientras él se acercaba al mostrador.

- Buenos días, que desea? – preguntó amablemente.

- Preservativos... – se estaba poniendo nervioso, aquello era estúpido.

- Pues aquí al lado están todos, coge los que quieras – indicó señalando un estante.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se fue, con paso nervioso, hacia dónde le había indicado el hombre. Suspiró. Sakura le había dicho que comprase de distintos, pero allí había un amplio abanico para escoger. Vale, pues iba a comprar todos los que le diera la gana. Cogió un paquete de seis de normales, otro pack de doce de gustos distintos, otra caja de seis con estrías o no se qué – la caja decía que aumentaba el placer de ambos, así que le dio por probarlos – y otra caja que se ve que tenía distintos adentro. Lo dejó sobre el mostrador y, el farmacéutico, se lo miró un poco asombrado.

- Hijo, a este paso tu y tu novia haréis ricos a los de _Durex... _

El Uchiha se sonrojó y desvió la mirada mientras sacaba el dinero suficiente para pagar la compra. El hombre, con una sonrisa, lo puso todo dentro de una bolsa y se la dio a Sasuke junto con el cambio. Él, la cogió y se fue inmediatamente, despidiéndose con un ligero adiós.

Cuando hubo salido, sintió un enorme alivio general. Ya que había tenido que ir a comprar preservativos, pensaba usar unos cuantos de ellos aquel mismo día. Una vez que sus padres se ausentaban el día entero se tenía que aprovechar! Iba andando tan tranquilo cundo, alguien le llamó.

- Sasuke! – gritó Naruto.

- Naruto... buenos días – le contestó – que haces aquí?

- Mi madre me ha enviado a comprar... Y tú? También has ido a comprar? En una farmacia? Que has comprado? – preguntó acercándose a él y con la clara intención de mirar dentro de la bolsa.

- Medicamentos – respondió inmediatamente, escondiendo la bolsa en su espalda.

- Ya... oye, Sasuke, seguro que no estás saliendo con alguien? Desde las vacaciones que estás muy raro...

- Y a ti que más te da!

- Pues mira, me da! Porque si estás con Sakura quiero saberlo!

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada cuando Naruto dijo aquello. El rubio, sonrió triunfante.

- Así que con Sakura, eeeeh! – dijo con tono de burla – ya sabía yo que te gustaba!

- Cállate, idiota.

- Y cuanto haceeee? – siguió preguntando.

- Poco más de un mes, así que cállate.

- Y quién más lo sabe?

- Oye, puedes dejar de interrogarme! – se estaba enfadando.

- Vale, vale... por cierto, sabes que el tío de Ino tiene un balneario, verdad? – Sasuke asintió – pues se ve que nos invita el fin de semana que viene.

- Ah, vale, ya se lo diré a Sakura. Oye, me voy.

- Uy, sí, no fuera a ser que estuviera mucho tiempo sola!

Hizo como si no hubiera oído aquellas últimas palabras y se despidió de Naruto con pocas palabras. Se quedó un rato parado hasta que le vio desaparecer entre la muchedumbre y, después, retomó el rumbo hacia su casa. Entró discretamente y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor. Colgó la chaqueta al armario y se fue al salón, dónde encontró a Sakura leyendo un libro. De un salto, se colocó en el sofá y le quitó el libro de las manos. Le posó una mano en la mejilla y empezó a besarla, dejando muy claras sus intenciones.

- Sa-Sasuke... – dijo con la voz entrecortada – es tarde... y tengo que terminar de prep... – dejó la frase a medias para intentar ahogar un gemido.

Sasuke dejó por unos segundos el cuello de la pelirrosa para quitarle la molesta camiseta, prenda que tiró al suelo junto con los sujetadores y su jersey. Sakura, al ver que no iba a parar, decidió aprovechar la situación. Ya haría la comida más tarde.

**x**

Le encantaba verla vestida con su ropa. Estaba sentado en el sofá, tan sólo con los bóxers puestos, mirando como Sakura iba de un lado a otro de la pequeña cocina mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. Ella, llevaba puesto el jersey que le había regalado, que le iba más bien grande, ya que, evidentemente, no gastaban la misma talla. Sakura, se volvió para mirarle con cara de enfadada.

- Uchiha! Haz el maldito favor de venir a ayudarme! – le ordenó.

- No – contestó él sonriendo con superioridad.

- Oh, ya lo creo que me ayudarás – continuó yendo hacia él – o te metes a la cocina ahora mismo o te juro que se ha acabado hacerlo por todos los rincones de la casa cuando estamos solos.

Tan serio era el rostro de Sakura al pronunciar estas palabras, que Sasuke, se levantó inmediatamente y se puso la camiseta de manga corta que antes llevaba debajo del jersey que la pelirrosa tenía puesto.

- Bueno, que me has dicho que tengo que hacer?

- Pon la mesa... con eso me basta – dijo en un suspiro.

Sasuke asintió y, antes de irse a hacer lo que le había encomendado, le dio un beso. Se quedó unos instantes quieta, viendo como trabajaba. Esperaba poder ver esto más a menudo de aquel momento en adelante.

Después de comer, ambos se tumbaron en el sofá. Sasuke la abrazó como de costumbre, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad mientras ella descansaba sobre su pecho. Podía ser que a veces fuera más bien seco y poco romántico, pero tenía sus momentos maravillosos, como cuando, en medio de la noche, aparecía para dormir abrazado a ella, o cuando, después de entrenar, la cogía de la mano e iban a tomar algo en algún lugar. Quizás no lo decía nunca, pero se notaba en sus gestos hacia ella, sus caricias, sus besos y todo lo que le dedicaba, que la quería.

- Sasuke... – empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

- Dime – dijo él haciendo lo mismo.

- Quiero probar éstos – dijo señalando una caja de preservativos por estrenar.

- Ah, ya...

El moreno cogió la caja del suelo y la abrió para coger uno. Se estiró de nuevo y colocó a Sakura encima suyo mientras le bajaba la cremallera del jersey. Dejó el preservativo en la goma de las bragas de la chica y la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

- Ponte tu arriba – dijo entre besos.

**x**

Sakura reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando aún, al igual que el chico, con cierta dificultad. Sasuke le besó el cabello, como una muestra más de su cariño. La pelirrosa le respondió con un largo beso en los labios. Si no fuera porque estaba agotado, pensó, volvería a hacerlo con ella de inmediato. Dudaba que se pudiera llegar a imaginar lo que llegaba a anisar estar con ella, aunque solo fuera para poder besarla. El sonido estridente del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alargó un brazo para cogerlo y se lo llevó al oído. Era Temari.

- Ey, Sasuke! Que hemos quedado esta tarde para ir al cine, que me decís, os apuntáis? – preguntó con energía.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, que había oído la propuesta de la rubia. Ella, le devolvió una mirada de súplica, no quería ir a ningún lado aquella tarde, al menos, no con más gente. Quería estar a solas con él todo el día.

- Eh... No, no, no vendremos – no sabía que excusa inventarse.

- Ya... Bueno, vale, como queráis, debéis de tener otras cosas que hacer, que seguro que son más interesantes – Sasuke se quedó callado ante aquellas palabras – por cierto! – añadió – os han dicho lo del fin de semana? Se ve que en febrero tiene poca gente y mira...

- Sí, me he encontrado a Naruto y me lo ha dicho.

- Vale! Bueno, cuelgo! Nos vemos!

- Adiós Temari. Ya verás, con esto seguro que Ino tiene tema de conversación para unos cuantos días... – dijo después de colgar.

Sakura rió y se levantó para buscar su ropa interior. Como, igual que la otra vez, no encontraba los sujetadores por ninguna parte – supuso que estarían debajo el sofá o algo, pero no tenía ganas de buscarlos – se volvió a poner las bragas y el jersey de Sasuke.

- Te parece si vemos una película?

- Pero si me has dicho que no querías ir al cine!

- Ya, pero esto no es ir al cine. Además, no quería ir porque quería estar contigo hoy...

- Ah... entiendo. Pues no lo sé, pon la que quieras.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia una estantería llena de DVD's. Miró, un poco por encima, todos los títulos que había, intentando recordar las que ya había visto y si había alguna que quisiera ver. Después de pensar unos segundos, escogió una de miedo. Le gustaban las películas de miedo, aunque siempre terminaba por pasárselo un poco mal viéndolas. Pero bueno, daba igual. hacía tiempo que quería ver _The Ring_, así que la cogió y se fue a ponerla en el lector de DVD's.

- Oh, Sasuke, te has vestido! – dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Es que quieres que me coja una gripe? – preguntó él exagerando la voz.

- Pero si nunca te pones enfermo!

- Anda, después nos vamos a bañar y así te compenso, vale?

- Vale! – contestó efusivamente Sakura mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

- Mira que eres fácil de comprar... – susurró Sasuke.

- Has dicho algo?

- Yo? No, no. Venga, que empieza.

Gran parte del tiempo que duró la película, Sakura, se lo pasó pegada al pecho de Sasuke y preguntando cada dos por tres que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. En más de una ocasión, Sasuke, le dijo que no estaba pasando nada cuando, en realidad, eran las escenas que más miedo daban. Esto, aunque le causó bastante risa, también le costó unos cuantos buenos golpes por parte de la pelirrosa.

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron entre risas, golpes, tonterías y besos, sin ni siquiera moverse del sofá. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran más de las siete. Saber que el día se estaba a punto de terminar, entristeció un poco a Sakura, que era consciente de que tardaría bastante en poder volver a estar el día entero de aquella forma con Sasuke. El chico, que notó aquél deje de tristeza en la mirada, le preguntó que le ocurría. Sabía que no había forma posible de que mentirle sin que se diera cuenta, así que tuvo que explicarle la verdad, fracasando en los intentos de no sentirse tonta por estar de aquella manera.

- Mira que eres tonta... – le dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza – por eso no te preocupes, si hace falta, les echo de casa! – sonrió al ver que había logrado que Sakura riera – y mientras... me apetece un buen baño. A ti no?

Antes de que la chica le pudiera contestar, se levantó y se la subió al cuello, omitiendo el grito de sorpresa que emitió Sakura. Ya en el baño, la dejó en el suelo y abrió el grifo de la bañera antes de empezarse a sacar la ropa. Dejó la camiseta en el suelo y cogió a la pelirrosa por la cintura. Empezó a mordisquearle y lamerle el cuello mientras le iba bajando lentamente la cremallera del jersey.

- Sasuke... – logró decir la chica – los hemos hecho tres veces hoy...

- Y? – se limitó a decir.

Sakura sonrió y buscó sus labios.

- Nada.

**x**

Cargados con las bolsas llenas de las cosas necesarias para pasar el fin de semana, entraron en el balneario de los tíos de Ino. Todos excepto la chica, se sorprendieron al verlo: era mucho más grande de lo que habían imaginado en un principio. Ino se fue hacia la recepción para llamar a su tío, que apareció con una sonrisa en los labios para guiarles en sus respectivas habitaciones. Como eran doce, les habían preparado seis habitaciones, así que dormirían por parejas. Mientras Asuma, así se decía el tío de Ino, lo iba explicando todo, Temari, apuntaba los nombres de cada uno en un papel para hacer el sorteo de las habitaciones. Cada uno cogió un papelito, de forma que las habitaciones quedaron distribuidas de la siguiente manera: en la primera, Sakura e Ino, después Sai y Sasuke – Sasuke puso cara de asqueado cuando sacó el papel – y, sucesivamente, Naruto y Kiba, Neji y Gaara, Hinata y Tenten y, por extrañas razones, Temari y Shikamaru.

- Temari! Esto lo has amañado para poder dormir con Shikamaru! – la acusó Ino.

- Como osas acusarme de esta forma? – contestó haciéndose la ofendida.

- Vamos, vamos, y que más da? Que hagan lo que quieran – intervino Tenten.

La morena consiguió, después de varios intentos y un par de gritos, restaurar el orden. Cada uno se fue a su habitación a instalarse y a cambiarse, ya que, como ya era tarde, tenían planeado bajar a bañarse a las aguas termales e ir a comer.

Sakura, se quitó la ropa que llevaba y cogió el yukata que había encima del futón. Se lo miró un poco antes de ponérselo, era todo blanco, con los bordes de las mangas negros. Le gustaba, era sencillo pero bonito. Lazó una mirada a Ino, que también se estaba vistiendo. Estaba un poco rara, no sabía que era lo que le ocurría.

- Ino, pasa algo? – le preguntó – llevas todo el rato callada.

- Eh? – dijo distraída – ah, no te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando… una cosa. Nada importante.

- Oye, ya sabes que si te ocurre algo puedes decírmelo… al fin y al cabo tu me ayudase a decidirme con Sasuke…

- Mujer, es que no podía ser lo vuestro! No tenía sentido que ninguno de los dos diera ningún paso adelante! Por cierto, aún no lo habéis dicho al resto?

Ino sabía que Sakura estaba saliendo con Sasuke porque ésta se lo había dicho bastante tempo antes. Sin embargo, aún no lo había dicho al resto de grupo, aunque estaba segura de que Sasuke había hablado con Naruto. Pensándolo bien, no había ningún motivo que les impidiera no decir nada pero, de la misma forma, tampoco había ninguno que les obligase a hacerlo.

- Pues no, no hemos dicho nada. Pero da igual.

En aquel momento, sin ni siquiera haber llamado, Sai entró en la habitación. Por suerte, Ino ya se había terminado de cambiar, aunque esto no impidió que el pobre chico recibiera un buen golpe por parte de la rubia.

- Venía a deciros que bajamos a bañarnos… pero si me llegan a decir que casi muero en el intento igual me hubiera quedado en casa… - dijo mientras se fregaba la dolorida cabeza.

- Ahora bajamos! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – vamos, Ino!

Sakura salió de la habitación y, en hacerlo, chocó contra Sasuke. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que siempre chocaba contra él al salir de las habitaciones.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke al verla sonreír por nada.

- Que me hace gracia que siempre choque contigo – respondió.

- Sí, es algo que nunca lograré entender…

Sasuke, ansioso para sentir sus labios de nuevo, la cogió por la cintura y le atrajo el rostro hacia el suyo para besarla dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo. La pelirrosa, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y abrió lentamente a boca para permitir el paso de su lengua en su boca. Tan concentrados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien salía de una de las habitaciones. Naruto tosió ruidosamente para dar a conocer que estaba allí.

- Os parece bonito montar esta escena en el medio del pasillo? – dijo riendo.

- Mucho – contestó Sasuke volviendo a besarla fugazmente – bajamos?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y bajó, acompañada por Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e Ino, a la zona de aguas termales, dónde ya les estaban esperado todos.

- Podríamos ir a los mixtos – sugirió Kiba con una sonrisa de pervertido.

- Ni lo sueñes! – contestó Temari

- Pues ya ves… que aburrida que eres – se quejó.

La rubia hizo caso omiso de las palabras de queja de Kiba y arrastró al resto de chicas hacia la parte de los baños femeninos. Los chicos no tardaron mucho en imitarles yendo, eso sí, hacia los baños masculinos.

Se quedaron un poco perplejos al ver que estaban solos, no había nadie más que se estuviese bañando en aquel momento. Esto, para Naruto, fue una suerte, ya que inmediatamente se lanzó al agua como si de una piscina se tratase, salpicando de agua al resto del grupo. Kiba y Naruto se pusieron a hacer el tonto, comportándose como niños de apenas cinco años. Sasuke, por su parte, se recostó contra la pared de bambú que separaba los baños y se dejo hundir lentamente en el agua. Cuando volvió a salir, con el pelo empapado, vio que Kiba estaba a su lado, haciendo algo ligeramente sospechoso.

- Mirad, mirad! Desde aquí se puede mirar al otro lado! – dijo emocionado – Naruto, Naruto! Corre, ven!

Naruto, que estaba fuera del agua, saltó inmediatamente dentro para ir hacia su él. Antes de llegar, pero, cruzó su mirada con la de Sasuke. Se detuvo de golpe. En los ojos de su amigo veía, claramente, que si miraba por el agujero sería lo último que haría… y lo mismo se podía decir de Kiba. Tragó saliva y, nervioso, tocó la espalda a Kiba.

- O-oye… no creo que debamos hacerlo… - dirigió una rápida ojeada a Sasuke que seguía con aquella temible expresión en el rostro – si… si se enteran nos matarán.

- Naruto, no me seas cagado! Que se tienen que enterar? Mira! Que Sakura va a salir!

- Ki-Kiba, déjalo, de veras…

- Dios! Que parece que se le cae la to-

- Sigue mirando y te mato.

Todos se giraron hacia Sasuke, que estaba de pie, al lado de Kiba. Éste, alzó la vista y, lo que encontró, fue una mirada helada y, a la vez, llena de ira. Asustado, se levantó torpemente, provocando que volviera a caer de espaldas al agua. Pese a que la escena fue graciosa, nadie rió, pues el ambiente era demasiado extraño para hacer aquello. El Uchiha, salió del agua y se dirigió hacía la salida de lo baños.

- Sa-Sasuke, a dónde vas? – quiso saber Naruto.

- A vestirme.

Salió antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más. Se había puesto de muy mal humor. Ya vestido con la ropa del balneario, fue a la recepción. Allí estaba Kurenai, la esposa de Asuma y tía de Ino, que a veces estaba en la recepción y otras veces estaba en la cocina, cocinando. No pudo evitar desviar la vista hasta su vientre, en el que se percibía un leve bulto. Se preguntaba si estaría embarazada.

- Hola – dijo la mujer amablemente – eres uno de los amigos de Ino-chan, verdad?

- Sí – contestó intentando un tono amable.

- Oh, veo que eres observador – continuó – estoy de cuatro meses – explicó con una amplia sonrisa – ay, perdona, me voy por las ramas. Querías algo?

- Eh... sí.

- Pues dime, haré todo cuanto pueda.

**x**

- Sakura Haruno?

- Soy yo, pasa algo? – preguntó la pelirrosa saliendo del agua.

- Nada, no te preocupes, pero me podrías acompañar un momento a recepción?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y, un poco angustiada, fue a vestirse para después ir con Kurenai a la recepción de los baños. Se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke recostado contra una pared, esperado. Éste, le dio las gracias a Kurenai, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó fuera de la vista de la amable mujer. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le acarició levemente la mejilla izquierda con la mano y empezó a devorar su labios.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó cuando se separaron.

- Nada, déjalo, solo era que... bueno, nada.

- Sasuke, sabes que odio que hagas est-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas de nuevo por los besos de Sasuke. Su comportamiento era extraño, podía verles cualquiera, no era propio de él hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió no pensar más en lo que ocurría, ya que estaba segura de que no conseguiría sacarle nada. El contacto de la mano del chico cobre su piel la hizo estremecer.

- Nos puede ver todo el mundo...

- Pues entonces vamos a la habitación.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! **

**Me disculpo por este capítulo de relleno... pero me 'emocioné' escribiendo lo de la primera parte y al final lo que tenía que salir no cupo todo en el mismo capítulo, así que la segunda parte la tendréis la semana que viene. No se ha quedado colgado ni nada, así que, para animar un poco la cosa, os diré que la semana que viene... hará aparición una nueva parejaaa! Siii! **

**Bueeno, tengo que pedir disculpas. Esta vez no he contestado reviews. Son muchos... 37, sabeis? Y he tenido una semana realmente asquerosa en la que apenas he tenido tiempo para dormir las horas que debía... tuve ocho exámenes y no hubo tiempo para nada, sorry.**

**De todas formas, quiero agradeceros el gesto de dejar comentario y os animo a que seguís aciéndolo! De veras, sois mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

**Namine1993 ; Sakurass ; Silent-movie ; SasteR ; Mary-loki ; . ; una galleguiña ; Rurihari ; Kirara ; .90 ; kunoichi-chan-sakura ; Sakura darkness ; ; Princess-odi ; Maninucha ; Pumpkin's Dark Queen ; Fresha ; Belencita2390 ; -Sakuritah- ; alexavenuz ; Raggie-Chan ; Miki ; Ikamari ; Setsuna17 ; kirara8 ; Javiitha-sxs ; Esme-chan TS-DN ; Black Cronos ; Florciita-chan ; A. Thien ; Danna ; Soul-alone-uchiha ; Karoru01 ; Yimy ; Yhoe Uchiha ; Anamia07 ; Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas! Os quiero un montón, no sabéis cuanto. **

**Por cierto! Es probable que, a lo largo de esta semana o este mismo fin de semana suba un One Shoot. Esta vez no es UA... así que me ha costado un poco más de hacer xD Lo iba a subir hoy, pero me falta la parte del final (no pude escribir nada de ningún fic en la semana entera!) así que eso... iros pasando por el profile o algo, nose. Voy a intentar subir mañana, porqué esta noche mi hermana duerme fuera y voy a tener el ordenador tot para mí durante toda la noche!**

**Bueno! **

**Hasta la semana que viene! Cuidaoooos!**


	11. Confesiones

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Confesiones**

Después de comer alegremente, fueron todos a una misma habitación para empezar la fiesta. Habían traído un poco de todo, comida, bebida... Cuando lo tuvieron todo dispuesto sobre una mesa, se dieron cuenta de que quizás se habían pasado un poco con el alcohol, pero Ino, provocando la risa de todos, dijo que no había de que preocuparse, que ella se encargaría de que no sobrase nada.

Se fueron llenando los vasos y comiendo mientras, sentados sobre el tatami, conversaban y reían. Al cabo de un rato, ya casi que sólo reían, pero aquello era lo que hacía que se lo pasasen bien. Entonces, cuando más o menos todos iban 'contentos', Ino propuso jugar a un juego: prenda o verdad, pero con una pequeña variación: si no decían la verdad, en vez de sacarse algo de ropa – todos llevaban un yukata y con una sola pregunta se lo quitarían todo – se beberían un baso entero. Todos, aunque unos con menos entusiasmo que otros, se sentaron formando un círculo. Ino decidió empezando ella a preguntar.

- Gaara – pronunció – es cierto el rumor de que sales con una chica de nuestro instituto?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Todo el mundo estaba esperando la respuesta de Gaara. Si bebía, sería como decir que sí.

- Es verdad – sentenció.

- Que fuerteeeee! – chilló Temari – te has hecho grande, Gaara!

- Quién es? – preguntó Naruto – vamos, di quién es!

- Pesados... – se quejó – Azumi, de la clase D.

- Wow! Pero si es de nuestro curso!

El juego siguió por el mismo camino durante un buen rato más. Al fin, Kiba, se dispuso a hacer la pregunta que hacía tanto que tenía preparada. Fijó la mirada en Sasuke y empezó.

- Sasuke, antes, en los baños, por qué te has enfadado tanto?

- Eh? Que ha pasado? – quiso saber Tenten.

- Eso, eso! Explicadlo!

Kiba, consciente de lo que iba a hacer, tragó saliva y lo contó todo. Hubo tres reacciones distintas: Ino, Temari y Tenten le tiraron los vasos vacíos por la cabeza y le obligaron a llenárselos, Hinata, se sonrojó y no dijo nada y, Sakura, que estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke, le miró y acercó la mano a la suya.

- Vamos, Sasuke, responde!

- No voy a responder – anunció antes de coger su vaso y vaciarlo todo de un trago.

- Eres un soso – se quejó Kiba.

- Venga, que yo tengo una pregunta! – dijo Sai – Sakura, tienes novio?

Otro silencio volvió a apoderarse de la ruidosa habitación. Sakura, consciente de les tenía a todos mirando, se sonrojó. No sabía que contestar. Sasuke, le rozó ligeramente la mano, casi sin mover la suya. Tomó aire.

- Sí.

- Kiba, ya tienes tu respuesta – concluyó Sai.

Kiba se quedó unos segundos callado, intentando procesar la información. Vale, Sakura tenía novio pero, eso que relación tenía con lo que él le había preguntado a Sasuke? Se había enfadado porque estaba mirando a Sakura. Pero si Sakura tenía novio por que se enfadaba? Se tendría que haber enfadado su novio, no Sasuke!

- Sasuke! Pero se puede saber por qué te has enfadado tu si no eres su novio?

- Pero quien te ha dicho a ti que no soy yo su novio! – dijo Sasuke, que se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.

- Eso queríamos oír Sasuke! – gritó Temari – Sakura, ya nos lo podrías haber contado!

Sakura no respondió, estaba sonrojadísima y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Giró discretamente el rostro a un lado para intentar esconder el tiñe escarlata de sus mejillas, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Aso sólo hizo que se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- Sasuke, Sakura! – les llamó Ino con una sonrisa maligna en los labios – si no os dais un beso delante de todos cierro el grifo del alcohol.

- Es esto una amenaza, cerda? – preguntó Sakura, ya recuperada.

- Exacto. O os besáis o se ha acabado beber por hoy. Y sólo es la una.

- Tsk...

Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de decir nada más, Sasuke, se giró de cara a Sakura, le pasó una mano por la cintura, la cogió por la mejilla y le atrajo el rostro para juntar sus labios en un, pese a la situación, largo y dulce beso. Mientras buscaba su lengua, el resto de la habitación se puso a chillar histéricamente. Estabn seguros de que nunca volverían a conseguir que Sasuke hiciera algo como aquello en público. Durante el beso, Naruto, se levantó y fue corriendo a buscar la cámara digital para hacerles una foto. Al fin, el Uchiha se separó de los labios de Sakura y abrió los ojos.

- No os ponéis poro poco, eh? – dijo Ino – por cierto, sabéis que nos acabáis de hacer ricos?

- Eh?

- Sí... Sasuke no sabes el dinero que vale una foto tuya besando a Sakura... o a quien sea. En el insti muchas pagarán mucho dinero para tenerla!

- La madre que te... Ino borra esta foto inmediatamente! – gritó Sasuke.

- No pienso hacerlo!

- Vamos, Sasuke, déjala, no la venderá. No se atreverá a hacerlo. Verdad que no, cerda?

- Frentuda, que en el fondo tengo un poco de moral yo... era una broma...

**x**

- Sai, dónde vas? – preguntó Sasuke.

Sai, que estaba de pie, delante de la puerta de la habitación, se giró al ver que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que se iba. Había pensado que ya estaría durmiendo, así que no le había dicho nada.

- No puedo dormir, estoy un poco mareado... creo que he bebido demasiado. Voy a fuera a tomar el aire – explicó en voz baja.

Sasuke bostezó y asintió con la cabeza. Después de que su amigo se marcara silenciosamente, se levantó él también de su cama. Sai se había ido y, por lo que había visto durante la fiesta, veía claramente que lo de que estaba mareado era simplemente una excusa para ir a dónde había quedado con... ella. Así que, ya que a los dos les faltaba la pareja de habitación, podían, perfectamente, dormir juntos.

Aún un poco afectado por el alcohol que había ingerido durante la noche, se tambaleó un poco mientras iba hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente y, para su sorpresa, se encontró a una cara conocida tras ella. Sonrió y le pasó los brazos por la cintura para besarla.

- Que haces aquí?

- Ino se ha ido y... he imaginado que Sai tampoco estaría, por lo que he pensado en venir a verte... estorbo? – dijo con voz un poco tímida.

- Como tienes que estorbar, tonta? Además, yo estaba a punto de venir a buscarte – concluyó besándola otra vez.

Sasuke la llevó hasta el futón y la recostó delicadamente. Él, se colocó a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, le acarició suavemente la mejilla, apartándole unos mechones de delante de los ojos. Se dejó perder dentro de ellos, hundiéndose en la infinita profundidad de aquel verde que tantas veces había visto brillar.

- Sakura... – empezó a decir con voz ronca – te quiero... mucho – dijo casi en un susurro.

Por un momento, los ojos de Sakura mostraron sorpresa, esta expresión, pero, cambió instantáneamente a otra de felicidad. Sasuke pudo ver como sus ojos chispeaban antes de que los cerrara con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Se acercó a su rostro de nuevo y la besó, disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios y acariciando su cálida lengua con tranquilidad.

- Yo también te quiero, Sasuke... más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar.

**x**

La vio sentada en el borde del pasadizo de madera, con las piernas colgadas. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, escrutando con sus verde azulados ojos, las estrellas que cubrían el cielo aquella noche. Sin embargo, en su blanco rostro, cubierto en parte por los mechones dorados que caían sobre él, se podía leer una angustiosa preocupación. Silenciosamente, fue hasta ella y se sentó, sin decir, nada, a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ino, abrió la boca para hablar.

- Sai... tú... me consideras una persona despreocupada? Alguien que no se toma nada en serio?

Con que era eso lo que le preocupaba, pensó.

- No. Que estés preocupada por la forma en la que te ve la gente demuestra que no eres alguien despreocupado, verdad? – contestó en un tono más bien alegre.

Ino se giró. Se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que, al girarse de cara a su amigo para responderle, sus rostros habían quedado a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se quedó semiparalizada, no estaba segura de que eliminar por completo la distancia fuera una buena opción para ellos dos. Sin embargo, Sai, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con cuidado y despacio, sin forzarla a que le correspondiera. Ino, pasada la sorpresa de los primeros segundos, cerró lentamente los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- Gracias – susurró cuando se separaron.

- Por el beso? – preguntó Sai, divertido.

- No. Por lo que me has dicho – hizo una pausa – creo que lo necesitaba.

- Que te dijera aquello?

- No. Ahora me refería al beso – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y, ahora, ya no necesitas más?

- Claro que necesito más... si tú me los quieres dar, claro... – añadió en voz baja.

Sai sonrió. Hacía tiempo que le gustaba Ino y le había costado lo suyo que la chica se lo tomase en serio. Cada vez que hacía algo, ella, o se lo tomaba en broma o eso hacía creerle. No había sido hasta unos días atrás en los que había notado cierto cambio por parte del comportamiento de la rubia, casi ya había perdido las esperanzas por completo, pero eso lo animó a seguir. De hecho, aquella noche, Ino, se había mostrado, pese a toda, un poco distante, como pensativa. Iba a decirle que quería hablar con ella cuando, por su sorpresa, Ino le pidió que se vieran después de la fiesta.

Le acarició la suave piel del rostro y le apartó el mechón de pelo que siempre le cubría parte de la cara. Repasó silenciosamente el dibujo de sus labios antes de rozarlos con los suyos, fijando sus oscuros ojos en los preciosos de ella para después cerrarlos casi al unísono a la vez que juntaba definitivamente sus labios a los de la rubia. Se lo tomó con calma, tenían toda la noche.

**x**

Se despertó abrazada a Sasuke. Tenía la boca pastosa y le dolía la cabeza. Soltó un leve gruñido y, con cuidado, se deshizo del agarre del moreno y se sentó sobre el futón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, masajeándose la frente en un intento de calmar el dolor. Abrió los ojos durante unas fracciones de segundo antes de volverlos a cerrar. La luz del sol la dañaba aún más. Lo volvió a intentar, abriéndolos, ahora, más despacio. Al principio, le costó saber dónde se encontraba, pues aquella no era su habitación. Enseguida, pero, se acordó de que había ido a dormir con Sasuke porque Ino no estaba. Pero, si ella estaba en el puesto de Sai... Sai estaba con... Ino? Con curiosidad, se levantó y fue hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y dirigió una rápida mirada adentro. No le sorprendió mucho lo que vio. Los dos estaban dormidos y, Sai, abrazaba a Ino por la espalda, con la cabeza recostada delicadamente contra ésta. No queriendo molestar, volvió a cerrar la puerta y volvió a dónde había dormido. Cuando entró, se encontró a Sasuke estirado mirando arriba, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

- Me duele la cabeza... – gruñó con voz ronca.

- No eres el único, Sasuke... – cogió una botella de agua y echó un trago – toma, bebe – dijo alargándosela.

Sasuke se incorporó para coger la botella y beber un poco de agua. Su cuerpo lo agradeció y, al fin, se pudo deshacer de la sensación de tener la boca pastosa aunque, como sabía a base de la experiencia, no tardaría demasiado a volver. Sakura se sentó a su lado y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Que hora es? – quiso saber la pelirrosa.

El moreno alargó el brazo hacia la bolsa que había a su lado y cogió el móvil.

- La una del mediodía – anunció.

- Es hora de comer...

- Acaso tienes hambre? – preguntó extrañado.

- No... creo que si como algo lo sacaré todo.

- Pues entonces... – la miró, casi suplicante – nos vamos a los baños?

- Vamos – dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

**x**

Se lo tenía que explicar, aquél había sido el trato. Además, no lo pedía negar lo que era evidente, pues ella misma lo había visto. La miró otra vez, esperando que empezase a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al fin, la rubia, abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Estoy saliendo con Sai – dijo únicamente.

Sakura dio un grito y se lanzó al cuello de su amiga. Sabía que le gustaba Sai y que a Sai le gustaba Ino. De hecho, que a Sai le gustaba Ino parecía saberlo todo el mundo menos la interesada. Se alegraba de que alguno de los dos se hubiera dispuesto a hacer el primer paso.

- Pero explícame como fue, cerda! A mí me obligaste a contártelo todo con detalles! – exigió.

- Pero es que lo tuyo era diferente! Parecías burros con tanta tontería!

- Idiota... – la insultó – explícamelo!

Ino suspiró. Mira que llegaba a ser pesada cuando quería...

- Ayer... por la noche... quedamos en encontrarnos cuando ya estuvierais dormidos – hizo una pausa-. Por cierto... veo que tu lo aprovechaste, eeeh?

- Pero quieres centrarte en lo que estabas diciendo!

- Vale, vale...

La rubia empezó a relatar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. A cada palabra que pronunciaba, Sakura, ponía cara más atenta, concentrada con lo que su amiga le estaba contando. Ino, se lo explicó omitiendo detalles que ella consideraba personal. Ante todo, la pelirrosa, se quedó muy satisfecha del relato.

- Oye, estoy un poco cansada... – dijo Ino.

- Ya... me supongo que debes de haberte pasado la noche... ehem... en blanco, no?

- Cállate frentuda... aquí la única que hace cosas indecentes eres tú...

Sakura se sobresaltó. Aquello sí que no se lo había dicho a nadie: ni a Ino ni a nadie más. Consideraba aquello mucho más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa, le daba vergüenza decirle a su amiga que ya no era virgen. Además, también le parecía una estupidez tener que decírselo. Lo que hacían ella y Sasuke no era de la incumbencia de nadie. Intentó hablar sin notarse nerviosa.

- Ino, yo no hago nada indecente – soltó, con poco convencimiento.

- Oh, vives con Sasuke y quieras que me crea que no habéis hecho nada? Ay, Sakura... te conozco demasiado. Oye, un día, me explicas que tal es en la cama vale?

Ino se levantó y, dejando completamente desconcertada a su amiga, se fue. Mañana por la mañana se iban y quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, así que se iba a los baños... con Sai.

- Pues ya ves... – dijo en voz baja cuando se hubo quedado sola – _por dónde debe andar Sasuke?_

Con la intención de ir a buscar a su novio y pasar la tarde con él, se dispuso a levantarse. No habían planeado nada por aquél día, ya que, habían pensado que, por la mañana, estarían durmiendo y que, seguramente, durante el resto del día, no estarían mucho más activos. Así que, según el plan, todos estaban o bien es sus habitaciones durmiendo o en la habitación de otro jugando o haciendo quien sabe el que.

- Perdona – dijo una voz amable tras suyo. Sakura se giró – estás sola?

El que la había llamado, era un chico más o menos de su edad. El pelo, de un color casi blanco, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Le sonreía con amabilidad. Ella, educadamente, le devolvió la sonrisa. No se sonaba de nada.

- He venido con unos amigos, si es esto lo que preguntas – contestó aún sonriente.

El chico pareció meditar unos segundos la respuesta que tenía que darle. Al fin, volvió a hablar.

- Ah, sí, creo que os oí esta noche. Sois unos cuantos, verdad? Yo he venido con mis padres... pero ya estoy a punto de irme.

- Ya veo – vaciló unos instantes – oye, quieres sentarte? – le ofreció.

- Gracias – volvió a sonreírle y se sentó a su lado – no me he presentando... Me llamo Suigetsu. Y tu?

- Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto, Suigetsu.

- No eres japonesa, verdad?

- Bueno... mi padre lo era, pero mi madre no. Digamos que estoy aquí de intercambio. Vivo en casa de unos amigos de mis padres.

- Pues de donde eres? De Europa? – quiso saber.

- Sí. Vivía en Barcelona.

- Barcelona? – preguntó sobresaltado – me encanta esta cuidad... es preciosa.

- Bueno, es bonita, sí, pero me gusta más Tokio – explicó la pelirrosa.

La conversación se fue animando, cado uno hablaba de las excelencias de una de las dos ciudades. A Sakura, le caía simpático aquel chico, sonreía casi todo el rato y era bastante divertido. Le gustaba hablar con él. Incluso se llegó a olvidar de que quería ir a buscar a Sasuke.

**x**

Se estaba aburriendo. Mucho. Llevaba casi toda la tarde en la habitación de Naruto, en la que, a parte del rubio, también estaban Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kiba y Hinata. Habían estado hablando un rato y, después, habían jugado un poco a un estúpido juego de Naruto. Pero ahora se aburría y, encima, no sabía donde estaba Sakura. Decidido. Iba a buscarla. Ayudándose con los brazos, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos – dijo únicamente.

Se preguntaba donde podría estar. Recordó que le había dicho que quería ir a hablar con Ino, por lo que supuso que se encontraría por la parte del jardín. Fue andando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Pocos segundos después de verla, pero, le cambió la expresión del rostro.

- Pero quién coño?

Sakura estaba sentada al lado de un chico que no conocía y, encima, él le había cogido la mano! Que se había creído el tipo aquél? Se iba a encargar de que no volviera a ponerle una mano encima a _su_ Sakura... La pelirrosa, de pronto, notó un aura hostil en su espalda. Asustada, giró lentamente la cabeza... y se quedó blanca.

- Sa-Sasuke – logró decir.

- Hola, Sakura – le contestó con un tono forzado – creo que no tengo el _gusto_ de conocer este chico...

Le iba a matar, le mataría. O se iba de allí ahora mismo o no llegaría vivo a su habitación. Sakura, se apresuró a levantarse. O se iban de allí o la cosa terminaría mal... muy mal.

- Bueno, Suigetsu, yo ya me voy. Mucho gusto de haberte conocido, vale? – se despidió con una sonrisa.

- Adiós Sakura-chan.

Sakura-_chan!_ Como se atrevía a decirle Sakura-chan? Le lanzó terrible mirada. Si las miradas matasen, Suigetsu ya estaría en la tumba. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, pero, Sakura le tiró del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras de allí. Cuando le pareció que ya habían dejado una distancia prudencial, se paró, justo debajo de un gran árbol. Sasuke le miraba expectante, quería una explicación.

- Vamos, Sasuke! No sabía que fueras tan celoso! – dijo divertida.

- No estoy celoso! Pero te parece normal que te encuentre con un tipo que no conozco y que, encima!, te esté cogiendo de la mano!

- No me estaba cogiendo de la mano! Se me había desatado la pulsera y me la estaba atando de nuevo... Acaso pensaste que... – dejó la frase a medias. No se lo podía creer.

- Créeme, si hubiese pensado algo, ese tío no estaría vivo.

Las palabras de Sasuke la hicieron sonreír. Siempre había supuesto que pertenecía al tipo de chicos que eran celosos, pero nunca había pensado que lo podría llegar a ser tanto. Se recostó contra el pecho del moreno, que estaba apoyado en la corteza del árbol.

- Se puede saber de que te ríes ahora? – quiso saber Sasuke al verla reír.

- De lo celoso que estás...

- No estoy celoso! – siguió insistiendo.

- Ya... por eso casi le matas con la mirada, no?

- Vale... estoy celoso, pero sólo un poco. Y más le vale no volverse a acercar a ti...

Sakura volvió a sonreír y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. No cambiaría a Sasuke por nadie en el mundo, y así se lo dijo. Sasuke, al oírlo, también sonrió. Le alzó la barbilla y la besó delicadamente. Él tampoco la cambiaria por nada ni por nadie.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Sí, ya lo sé, es muy tarde! Pero me he pasado la mañana fuera de casa porque he ido a comprar! Mi armario necesitaba ropa nueva... **

**A ver, que decir? Ha habido un poco de SaiIno! Siii! No sabía si hacer SaiIno o NejiTen... ambas parejas me gustan mucho, pero no se, al final me decanté por el SaiIno xD Espero que os haya gustado el fragmento en el que salen! Que más? Sasuke celoso! Que raro, no? Quería pornerlo en este capítulo... porqué bueno, en los dos que vienen... la cosa se pondrá un poquito fea... xD**

**Ahora tengo que pedir muchas disculpas... Primero: me ha vuelto a ser imposible contestar reviews. Pensaba que esta semana sería más tranquila pero resultó no serlo. Además, no he podido terminar el capítulo hasta hoy, y me ha ido muy justo. Además... la semana que viene voy a estar tres días fuera, lo que significa que el sábado estaré muy cansada... y que voy a tener muy poco tiempo para escribir (aún no he empezado el 12!) así que, sintiéndolo mucho, es posible que la semana que viene no pueda subir el capitulo, pero prometo hacerlo, si no puedo el sabado, como muy tarde el miercoles! Espero que lo podáis entender.**

**Por lo que hace a los reviews... quiero agradecer mucho los de aquellas personas que, pese a que no los contesté, volvieron adejarme un comentario... de veras, muchísimas gracias Esto, en concreto va por:**

**A. Thien ; Sakurass ; Sakuras winter ; una galleguiña ; Silent-movie ; Pumkin's Dark Queen ; Soul-alone-uchiha ; mary-loki ; Kirara ; princess-odi ; -Sakuritah- ; Tsuki-chan ; ANGELUZ ; javiitha-sxs ; Jul13ettA ; Uchiha Sakura Uchiha ; Esme-chan TS-DN ; Black Cronos ; yhoe uchiha ; alexavenuz ; yimy ; kunoichi-chan-sakura (**te volví a agregar, no se si lo viste u.u Si acaso, te envio mi correo o algo por un mail)** ; -Sakura-Star- ; kris ; Kaory Uchiha ; Tsuki-chan ; SasteR ; Pinguina Uchiha (**me alegro de que hayas vuelto! n.n) ; **karoru01**

**De paso, voy a agradecer también a la gente que se leyó el OneShoot y dejó review! Me hizo mucha ilusión! **

**Cuidaos mucho! **


	12. Dolor

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Dolor**

Letras y más letras. Llevaba más de una hora frente a los libros y le daba la sensación que, todo aquel rato de estudio, no se estaba sirviendo de nada. No tendría que haber dejado biología por el día antes del examen, era inhumano estudiarse tres temas en tan solo una tarde. A aquél paso, tendría que pasarse la noche delante del libro... y quizá ni así aprobaría.

- Mierda! – gritó cubriéndose la cara con las manos – _cálmate, Sakura, tomate un rato de descanso... _

Haciéndose caso a si misma, se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se tumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo. Intentó relajar un poco su mente pero, a los pocos segundos, su cerebro ya estaba pensando otra vez con cloroplastos, ribosomas, mitosis y meiosis. Si es que el problema no era que no le gustase todo aquello, el problema, era que era demasiado denso!

- Sasukeeeeeee! – le llamó.

El chico no tardó más de diez segundos en asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Hacía cara de cansado, él también estaba estudiando.

- Ven aquí un rato, por favor...

- Sakura, estoy estudiando... – se quejó el Uchiha mientras se recostaba a su lado.

- Pero vienes... además, un descanso no te hará daño.

Sasuke se rió. Sakura sabía de sobras que, si le llamaba, por muy interesante o importante que fuera lo que estuviese haciendo, iría con ella. Entonces, recordó algo _importante_.

- Sabes? – empezó a decir – mis padres han ido al cine. Ya que me _obligas_ a tomarme un descanso – se las arregló para colocar a Sakura encima de él –, hagámoslo bien, no crees?

- Claro, como usted quiera, señor.

Sakura se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke y besó sus labios con pasión. Seguramente, no tenían mucho tiempo de margen hasta que sus padres compareciesen de nuevo en casa, así que no podían ir con tonterías. Prácticamente, le arrancó la camiseta del cuerpo y tiró la suya por el suelo. Por unos segundos, la cara de Sasuke denotó sorpresa, pero se le pasó rápidamente al notar la lengua de Sakura paseándose por su cuerpo.

- Quieres darte prisa, eh? Pues ahora verás.

Antes de que la chica le pudiera responder, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras devoraba sus labios y hundía la lengua en su boca. Le bajó los suyos a Sakura junto con la ropa interior y la tumbó sobre suyo de nuevo, dejando que fuera ella la que terminara de desnudarle. Ella, se sentó sobre su regazo y lentamente – le gustaba hacerle sufrir – empezó a introducir su dura erección dentro suyo. Le vio sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a mover su cadera.

Sasuke le pasó una mano por la nuca y la pegó contra él. Cerró también los ojos y acompañó los movimientos de Sakura, provocando que ambos sintieran más placer. Notando cada vez más próximo el orgasmo aceleró aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas. Los gemidos de la chica le llegaban con intensidad, notaba sus pechos moverse con brusquedad y el rozar de sus pezones sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su boca al cuello de la pelirrosa, asegurándose de recorrerlo todo con la lengua.

Subió sus ojos hasta los de la chica, que le miraba con la vista nublada y besó sus labios con fuerza. Podía verla subir y bajar sobre su cuerpo, ver los espasmos de placer que sentía reflejados en sus ojos, nada le excitaba más que aquello. De nuevo, sintió como el placer recorría todo su cuerpo antes de centrarse en un único lugar y hacerle perder, por unos segundos, la noción del tiempo y lugar. Casi al mismo tiempo, Sakura le agarró fuertemente el pelo y soltó un profundo gemido al hacer él último y más brusco movimiento.

Se dejó rodar, exhausta, al lado de Sasuke, que también tenía la respiración agitada. Éste, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le besó la frente.

- Lo de la píldora fue una buena idea – dijo Sakura – además, nos gastamos la mitad de lo que nos gastábamos antes con preservativos.

- Creo que los de _Durex_ habrán notado la pérdida... pero bueno, tienes razón, es más barata... y menos molesta, no?

- Ahí lo has dicho, menos molesta.

El moreno rió de nuevo y besó los labios de la pelirrosa con ternura. Tenía una novia guapa, lista, inteligente, con un fuerte y a la vez dulce carácter, y que, además, no se cansaba nunca del sexo. Es que acaso podía pedir un chico algo más?

- Hola! Sasuke, Sakura, ya hemos vuelto!

Sí, realmente, podía hacerlo. Podía pedir unos padres que pasaran más tiempo fuera de casa...

**x**

Salió al pasillo rápidamente y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Ino, que había salido tras suyo, hizo lo mismo. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, aún pensado en el examen que acababan de hacer.

- Como te ha ido, cerda? – preguntó Sakura.

- Bueno, digamos que... me ha ido. Y a ti?

- Creo que bien... pero con esta tía nunca se sabe...

- Pero estudiaste mucho? Porque vamos, si yo viviera con Sai... no lo habría hecho – Ino se rió.

- Cállate, cerda, claro que estudié! Ambos estudiamos.

- Todo el rato, no? Y yo me lo creo...

- Sólo hicimos un descanso, nada más.

Antes de que Ino pudiera añadir algo a las palabras de la pelirrosa, Sasuke salió del aula. Sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de Sakura y recostó la cabeza contra la pared, mirando al techo. Sakura entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Sasuke y la apoyó sobre su pierna.

- Y? – preguntó únicamente.

- Más o menos... – contestó.

Y es que los exámenes con la profesora de biología siempre eran una tortura para los alumnos. Primer de todo, en cada examen les entraban como mínimo tres temas. Teniendo en cuenta que en hacerlos tardaban un trimestre, esto equivalía a un examen por trimestre, lo que significaba jugarse toda la nota en una única prueba. Además, corregía como le daba la gana, es decir, muy bajo, así que podías tener la sensación de que te había ido muy bien y terminar sacando un cinco y medio, lo que era una nota realmente desastrosa.

- Alguien! – pidió Naruto cuando salió del aula – en el ejercicio cinco, que era aquello que había en la célula?

- Un orgánulo, quizá? – dijo Ino con ironía.

- Eso ya lo sé! Pero cual?

- Esto... yo primero pensaba que era un lisosoma, pero era demasiado grande... al final lo he puesto como retículo endoplasmático liso... – explicó Sakura.

- Yo he puesto lo mismo.

- Pues ya sabes la respuesta, Naruto. Si Sasuke y Sakura lo han puesto igual esta es la respuesta correcta – concluyó Ino con solemnidad.

Justo en aquel momento el timbre del cambio de clases sonó y Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji salieron del aula. Sakura y los demás, se levantaron del suelo y, como era la hora del almuerzo, se fueron a la azotea para encontrarse con el resto del grupo.

- Heeeey! – gritó Temari – como les ha ido el examen, señores científicos?

- Pasable – contestó Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Pero mañana tenemos examen de química... – se quejó Naruto.

- Es... muy problemático – dijo Shikamaru.

- Y que no es problemático para ti, Shikamaru? – preguntó Kiba riendo.

**x**

Golpeó la mesa con el puño. La odiaba. Lo odiaba todo de ella, desde su perpetua estúpida sonrisa hasta sus estúpidos cabellos rosas, pasando por su estúpido carácter alegre. Todo en ella era estúpidamente estúpido! No entendía como alguien como aquella chica había conseguido quedarse con Sasuke, el chico más codiciado e inaccesible de aquel instituto. Y, lo que más la enfurecía, era que había logrado pasarle la mano por la cara a ella, Karin, la chica que tenía la fama de conseguir todo lo que se proponía, a la que nunca un chico le había dicho que no!

- Cálmate, Karin... rompiendo la mesa no vas a conseguir nada... – dijo calmadamente el chico que estaba a su lado.

- Nadie te ha pedido la opinión Kabuto!

Muy bien. No dejaría a la niñata tranquila. Si Sasuke no podía ser para ella, no sería para nadie.

- Kabuto... creo que el otro día me mencionaste que encontrabas que Haruno no estaba mal del todo, no? – preguntó con malicia.

- Ahora si cuenta mi opinión? – Contestó con un tono irónico – Pues mira, esta buena, no voy a negarlo.

- Perfecto... no querría hacerte hacer algo con una chica que ni siquiera te pone en lo más mínimo...

Kabuto frunció en ceño. Sasuke no le caía bien en lo más mínimo, le encontraba arrogante y bastante gilipollas, así que estaba dispuesto a putearle un poco... Pero parecía que Karin tenía algo en mente... que no le acababa de gustar.

- Oye, no pienso violar a nadie – dijo con voz seria.

- Joder, por quién me tomas? Sólo quiero que provoques una crisis lo suficiente fuerte como para que... rompan. Sasuke tiene pinta de se un poquitín celoso...

- Ya veo por dónde vas... Pero esto te beneficiará, Karin?

La chica no respondió. De hecho, ni le estaba escuchando. Su mente ya estaba pensando como hacer realidad su idea. Realmente, era bastante sencillo, pero ella quería encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo que le hiciera el más daño posible a Sakura. Quería vengarse... y quería poder disfrutar ampliamente de ello. Para hacerlo, obviamente necesitaba a Kabuto... Porque, si bien era posible hacerlo ella sola con unas cuantas variantes, la reacción de Sakura al ver a Sasuke con otra seguro que no serías la misma que la del chico al ver a su novia poniéndole los cuernos.

- Karin, me escuchas? – pidió Kabuto.

- No, no lo hago.

- Ya veo que no. Mira. Te ayudo porque odio al Uchiha... pero me da un poco de pena la chica. Se va a llevar la peor parte...

- Es que ahora te vas a poner de su parte? Porque si quieres, hazlo... ya me buscaré otro que me ayude, sabes?

- Dudo que le encuentres... nadie está dispuesto a arriesgarse a que le partan la cara...

- Ya te curaré – contestó Karin con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

**x**

Esperaban ansiosos a que sonara de nuevo el timbre. Era la última hora de la tarde y ya nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada. El profesor iba hablando pero, si en vez de estar escribiendo en la pizarra estuviese mirando a sus alumnos, se daría cuenta de que nadie le estaba escuchando. Sakura estaba escribiéndole algo en un papel a Sasuke, quien se sentaba a su lado. Ino, que estaba al lado de Shikamaru, miraba a Sai, que estaba en la misma fila pero sentado con Gaara. Éste, miraba fijamente el reloj de la pared mientras que, Naruto, que se sentaba al lado de Neji, estaba atosigando a su pobre compañero pinchándole el brazo con el lápiz.

- Pero quieres parar ya? – dijo en voz baja.

- Es que me aburro! – se quejó el rubio.

- Pues pínchate tu brazo, idiota!

- Hyuuga y Uzumaki! Se puede saber que pasa? – preguntó el profesor.

- Nada, le estaba pidiendo una mina, no puedo tomar apuntes si no tengo... – se disculpó Naruto.

- Ya... Bueno, chicos, hasta aquí la clase de hoy. Pensad que la semana que viene tenéis que tener leído el libro del tercer trimestre. Adiós.

El profesor salió rápidamente por la puerta, ya que vivía lejos y, si no se daba prisa, perdería el tren que le llevaba a casa y tendría que esperar al siguiente, que no pasaba hasta una hora después. Todos se levantaron con parsimonia, medio dormidos después de aquella clase tan aburrida. Naruto bostezó con descaro mientras subía su silla sobre la mesa.

- Dios, cada día se me hace más pesado... – se quejó.

- Además, Fujitaka es un poco raro, no? Es muy serio... – apuntó Ino.

- Sí... Neji, quieres perecerte a él, verdad? – le vaciló Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Piérdete, Naruto...

- Oye, Gaara tie- – Naruto se quedó callado a media frase – dónde está Gaara?

- Allí – señaló Shikamaru.

- Creí que nunca vería esto... – dijo Ino alucinada.

Gaara estaba besando, delante de todo el mundo, a su novia.

- Nunca nos la había dejado ver... – dijo Sakura – cuanto hace que salen?

- No lo sé... pero nos lo dijo en febrero... y estamos en abril... cuenta, cerda.

- Tres meses, como mínimo pues.

- Sasuke, no te hacía interesado por estos temaaaaas – se rió Naruto.

- Lo sabe porque hace cinco meses que...

- Cállate ya, dobe – le ordenó Sasuke.

- Sale con Sakura – terminó de decir Naruto por sus adentros.

**x**

Llevaba ya más de dos horas sentada en una mesa de la inmensa biblioteca del instituto, repasando el tema que le entraba en el examen que tenía al día siguiente. Por suerte, química era una asignatura que le iba muy bien y, aquél tema en concreto, lo llevaba de maravillas. Entonces, por qué llevaba tanto rato estudiando? Pues porque algo tenía que hacer mientras esperaba a que Sasuke terminase el entrenamiento de baloncesto. Y, es que, desde el incidente que había tenido más de seis meses atrás, que Sasuke no la dejaba irse sola a casa.

- _Esto es un rollo... me voy fuera, ya deben de estar a punto de Salir._

Recogió sus cosas y, silenciosamente, salió de la biblioteca, dejando atrás todos los estudiantes que aún estaban concentrados en los libros que estaban leyendo. No tardó mucho en llegar al exterior de las instalaciones deportivas del instituto que al igual que la biblioteca, eran inmensas. Dejó la cartera al suelo y se recostó contra la pared. Aún no habían salido.

**x**

Miró el móvil. Tenía una llamada perdida. Era la señal.

- Empecemos, pues.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia Sakura, que estaba distraída mirando un árbol. Empezaba a cuestionarse sobre si realmente era necesario hacer aquello... Definitivamente, Karin estaba loca. Estaba convencido de que no serviría de nada, era imposible que Karin sacase algo de aquél extraño plan. El único que conseguiría algo de allí sería él y, de bien seguro, que no sería nada más que un buen puñetazo. Pero daba igual. Si no lo hacía, el puñetazo se lo llevaría igual, así que, sospesando los pros y los contras, prefería el puñetazo de Sasuke. Sakura estaba, realmente, muy buena.

- Hola – dijo cuando estuvo delante suyo.

No le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar. Colocó una de sus piernas entre las de la chica y la otra contra la pared. Casi al mismo tiempo, le agarró los brazos con fuerza y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, impidiéndole moverse por completo. Ahogó cualquier posible grito presionando los labios contra los de la pelirrosa y la besó con fuerza. Sabían bien, dulce, como su carácter. No le gustaba estar haciendo esto. Pero no podía parar. Era demasiado tarde.

**x**

Se había duchado lo más rápido posible, no le gustaba hacer esperar mucho rato a Sakura. Entendía que, para ella, estarse dos horas sentada en la biblioteca tenía que ser un rollo, pero no quería arriesgarse a que volviera a pasar algo como lo ocurrido hacía varios meses. Cogió su cartera y la bolsa de deporte y se despidió de sus compañeros. Iba andando tranquilamente, estaba contento, pero hacia un rato que una extraña sensación le había invadido.

- Sakura has esp-

Se quedó sin voz a media frase. Las imágenes que captaban sus ojos eran demasiado complejas para que pudiera entenderlas. No podía, simplemente no podía. No podía ver a su Sakura con otro, no podía estar viendo a su Sakura, la persona que más amaba en aquél jodido y asqueroso mundo morreándose y dejándose sobar por Kabuto! Sintió como algo se rompía en su interior. No podía estar pasando aquello, no a él. Que había hecho mal? Es que había hecho algo mal? No la había querido lo suficiente? No le había demostrado que la quería, acaso? Y ella? Las veces que le había dicho que le amaba, las lágrimas que había derramado las pocas veces que se habían enfadado, las sonrisas que le mostraba cada vez que estaban juntos... es que acaso todo era mentira? Todo había sido tan sólo una cruel mentira?

- Ya veo... – susurró con voz infinitamente triste – ya veo...

Bajó la mirada. No quería seguir viendo. Prefería mil veces quedarse ciego a seguir viendo la crueldad de lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Se giró y, sin decir nada más, empezó a andar. Necesitaba escapar de aquél lugar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos. No podía... no podía... no podía estar llorando. Él no podía...

**x**

Sólo podía mirar. Notaba los labios de Kabuto presionándose con fuerza contra los suyos. No podía gritar. No se podía mover. Sasuke. Estaba allí. Mirándola. Sus ojos... oscuros... _tristeza_. Que había en sus ojos? No podía leerlos... no estaban fríos, estaban llenos de dolor. Por qué estaba pasando aquello? Que había hecho ella para merecerlo? Sasuke no la ayudaba, sólo miraba... _Decepción..._ también había decepción. Por qué no hacía nada? Acaso pensaba... pensaba que ella le estaba... Como podía pensarlo? Ella le quería... más que nada en el mundo, le amaba con locura, lo daría todo por él... Por qué no la ayudaba? Por qué dejaba que continuase? Quería soltarse del agarre de Kabuto, pero no podía. _Impotencia..._ Había dicho algo, había susurrado algo... _Dolor..._ Por qué se giraba? Por que no hacía nada para ayudarla? Por qué se iba? Quería gritar, pero no podía, quería correr, pero no podía. Quería que nada de aquello estuviese ocurriendo, pero estaba ocurriendo. _Crueldad..._

Kabuto la soltó. Cayó al suelo, llorando. Sentía pasos. Se iba, como si nada. Ya había terminado? Entonces, por qué lo había hecho? De que servía? No entendía nada. Por qué se había ido Sasuke? Sollozó. No podía respirar. Las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro y se le colaban por los labios, dejando su salado gusto, lavando los rastros de lo que le había hecho Kabuto. _Asco..._

No supo cuando tiempo pasó llorando en el suelo antes de levantarse. Llegó a casa sin fuerzas. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a Sasuke. No sabía como explicarle que era lo que había ocurrido, no lo sabía ni ella. Necesitaba que la abrazase, necesitaba sentir su calor, los latidos de su corazón, el tranquilizante sonido de su respiración al lado de sus oídos, le necesitaba y, al pensar en él, más lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.

Entró y saludó a Mikoto con voz débil. Le dijo que no tenía hambre, que estaba muy cansada y que aquella noche no cenaría. Cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ella, le sonrió tristemente, con los ojos aún vidriosos. Le dijo que sí, que estaba bien, no tenía que preocuparse. Fue a ducharse, quería lavarse. Pero, por mucho que pasara jabón por su cuerpo, no se sentía limpia. Aún podía sentir a Kabuto sobre su cuerpo, el sabor de su boca... _Repulsión..._

**x**

Había llegado a casa después de estarse más de una hora sentado en un parque. Había intentado entender lo que había pasado, pero, no podía hacerlo. No podía entender a Sakura con otro... le dolía demasiado. Se había preguntado miles de veces por lo que había hecho para que le pasara aquello, intentando encontrar algún motivo que justificara aquella cruel traición, pero no pudo. No podía... Sakura... su Sakura... la única persona que había logrado hacer que la quisiera de verdad, la persona que le había demostrado que era posible que llegase a amar, la persona con la que no había podido dejar de pensar desde el momento en el que la había conocido... le había traicionado de la peor manera posible... _Lágrimas... _

Le había dicho a su madre que no cenaría. Cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien, simplemente, le dijo que no. No se encontraba bien. No podía encontrarse bien. Necesitaba a Sakura como necesitaba el aire... y sabía que no podría tenerla más. Después de cerrar la puerta, había llorado. Había llorado de rabia y de dolor, nada de aquello era justo... nada.

**x**

Estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Lo sucedido durante la tarde se le iba repitiendo en la memoria una vez y otra. Debían ser ya más de las doce de la noche, pero no podía dormirse. Más de una vez había estado a punto de ir a la habitación de Sasuke, pero, por alguna razón, no podía. Alguien abrió la puerta. Sasuke. Se fijó en sus ojos. Estaban... rojos? Acaso había llorado? Quería abrazarle, notar su fuerte cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero algo le decía que aquello ya no era posible. No quiso apartar la mirada. No sabía que decirle, como explicarle...

- Sasuke yo... – empezó a decir con un hilo de voz.

- No, Sakura – la cortó el chico con voz fría – terminamos.

Sakura se heló. No podía estar diciéndolo... No podía! Las palabras se le atascaron a la garganta y, lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, como Sasuke salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras suyo.

**x**

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y fue bajando hasta quedar sentado al suelo, recostado contra la pared. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo. Sollozó. Dejó caer la mano que tenía sobre sus ojos y dirigió la mirada al techo. Todo era una mierda.

* * *

**Perdonadme. De veras, me lo he pasado mal escribiendo esto. De hecho, ha sido algo un poco raro, sabéis? Me lo pasaba mal, pero, a la vez, me gustaba, no lo sé, Sasuke.. se ve como un poco más persona... ha llorado y mucho. A parte, hay un lemon-relleno-raro al principio, pero era para rellenar, si no, no me llegaba para terminar así de guay el capítulo!**

**Aprovecho para decir que queda un capítulo. No lo quiero hacer más largto de lo que es, además, des de un principio ya estaba pensado para que tuviera más o menos 11 o 12 capítulos, se ha alargado porqué he tenido que partir algunos en dos, pero nada más.**

**No me extiendo más, porque aún tengo que contestar los reviews anónimos (los otros los he contestado con mails raros de estos XD) y me queda poco tiempo antes de tener que ir a cenar xD Así que sólo pido disculpas por mi demora... y digo que hasta el sábado de la semana que viene dudo que pueda subir... pero no lo sé, ya veremos xD**

**Kirara8: **Holaaa! Es que lo de la fiesta es más o menos (exactamente) lo que hicimos nosotros en fin de año xDD Bueno, no lo sé, dramático el capítulo, verdad? XD Nada, que faig via! XD Nos vemos!

**Kirara: **holaaa!Que me dices de este? El final es muy triste, pero me he quedado muy contenta con el trabajo que he hecho xD Ya me dirás que te ha parecido n.n Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto para este capítulo... intentaré no demorarme mucho en el próximo! Nos vemos!

**Una galleguiña: **holaa! Muchas gracias por tu review n.n Bueno, en este Sasuke no se ha puesto celoso, más bien se le ha caído el mundo encima... ha sido duro para él, la verdad... pero supongo que se arreglara... n.n Espero que, pese a todo, te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente (o no xD) Nos vemos! x3

**Tsuki-chan: **holaaa! Bueno, espero que no me mates por este capítulo xD Sasuke... si en el anterior estaba celoso ahora esta deprimido... pero él quería mucho a Sakura así que esto le ha sentado muy mal... y, Sakura, pues esta muy afectada también... así que no sabe ni como explicar nada TToTT Bueno, no se si pondre algo de NejiTen, lo dudo, no quedan muchos capítulos... jejeje xD Nada, espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

**Kuniochi-chan-sakura: **bueno, ya te envie mi messenger por un mail... supongo que no nos hemos encontrado xD Lo de la boca pastosa... es un asco xD De veras, es lo que más odio de la resaca xDD Que te ha parecido el capítulo? Un poco triste... pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, me gusta hacer sufrir a Sasuke... no se xD Pero... soy incapaz de dejar las cosas así de mal, yo quiero demasiado a Sasuke para hacerle esto TToTT Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Nos vemos! x3

**Nos vemos!**


	13. End

_**Volver a verte**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: End**

Paró el despertador justo antes de que sonara. Con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto y la falta de sueño, miró la hora. Las siete y media. Había pasado toda la noche sin poder llegar a conciliar el sueño. Las frías palabras de Sasuke y su inexpresiva expresión al decirle que habían terminado se le iban repitiendo una y otra vez en la mente. No se había visto capaz de ir a su habitación, sabía lo que se encontraría allí y no tenía fuerzas para afrontarlo. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas, sus ojos estaban secos y, su rostro, lleno de los rastros que el agua había dejado en caer. Le dolía la cabeza y la garganta, pero aquél dolor no de podía comparar con el dolor emocional.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó de la cama. Tenía que vestirse para ir al instituto, por mucho que quisiera, no podía evitar a Sasuke viviendo en la misma casa. Tenía que hablar con él e intentar que entendiera lo que había pasado, pero, en aquel momento, no podía hacerlo. Con pasos lentos, salió de su habitación para ir al baño a lavarse la cara.

**x**

Menuda cara hacía. Nunca le había sentado bien pasar las noches en blanco y, aquella no había sido una excepción. En ningún momento había conseguido sacarse a Sakura morreándose con Kabuto de la cabeza. Había intentado comprender, pero no podía, le era imposible entender lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Sabía que la única forma de aclararse era pedirle una explicación a Sakura, pero no estaba seguro de oír de sus labios que no le quería. Aquella noche, cuando le había dicho que terminaban, había podido ver la sorpresa y el dolor reflejados en los ojos de Sakura, pero por qué? Por qué le dolía o la sorprendía si había sido ella la que... la que le había... no podía. No podía, joder!

Se lavó la cara con un poco de agua helada y se la secó con una toalla. Debía darse prisa. Salió del baño y la vio. Su cara estaba bastante demacrada, se notaba que aquella noche había dormido muy poco... si es que había dormido. Se paró al verle, quizá sorprendida, pero él siguió andando, sin detenerse. Pasó a por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Sabia que si se encontraba de nuevo con aquellos profundos ojos verdes sólo conseguiría aumentar el dolor que ya sentía.

**x**

Estaba preparando el desayuno para todos los habitantes de aquella casa. A decir verdad, mientras lo hacía, en lo último que pensaba, era en la comida. Algo había pasado y, a su parecer, era algo bastante complicado. Anoche, Sasuke había llegado completamente derrotado, sin ánimos. Nunca había visto a su hijo así. De hecho, era la primera vez que veía tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Después, estaba Sakura, que había llegado aún peor que Sasuke. Se le notaba que había llorado y su sonrisa era triste, muy triste. Suspiró. Era obvio que su hija y Sakura salían juntos, al menos, lo hacían hasta la pasada noche. Pero había algo que se le escapaba, aquél estado de ánimo por parte de los dos no era normal.

Se giró al notar que alguien se sentaba en la mesa. Allí estaba, Sasuke, su hijo menor, con cara de no haber dormido y de haberse pasado toda la noche sentado sobre la cama pensando y comiéndose la cabeza.

- Sasuke, cariño, estás bien? – le preguntó dejándole la comida.

- No lo sé, mamá... – le contestó.

- Que ha pasado, Sasuke?

- Nada, tan sólo... nada.

No le volvió a preguntar. Le conocía, se lo estaba pasando mal, muy mal. Pero si no quería explicar que era lo que le ocurría no sería ella la que le presionase para que se lo contara. Ya lo solucionaría por sí solo.

- Te vas? – dijo al ver que se levantaba.

- Sí.

- No esperas a Sakura?

- No. Adiós.

Mikoto suspiró.

- Adiós, Sasuke. Hasta la tarde.

Cogió los platos vacíos y los fue colocando al lavaplatos mientras, distraídamente, pensaba en lo que podía hacer para cenar. Concentrada en el importante tema, no se dio cuenta de que Sakura había entrado en la cocina junto con su marido.

- Preciosa, está hecho ya el desayuno? – preguntó Fugaku.

- Ay, sí – contestó sentándose en la mesa después de poner la comida – que aproveche!

- Y Sasuke? – quiso saber Fugaku.

- Ya se ha marchado...

Al decirlo, Mikoto, desvió la mirada hasta la triste Sakura. Notó como su expresión, si es que podía, se oscurecía un poco al oírlo. Pobre chiquilla, pensó. De seguro que no merecía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, a juzgar por la actitud derrotada de Sasuke, a él le dolía lo mismo. Algo era muy raro en todo aquello.

- Muchas gracias por la comida – dijo Fugaku – voy a terminar de cambiarme y nos vamos, Mikoto?

- Sí – asintió ella – Sakura, me ayudas?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para ayudar a Mikoto a quitar la mesa. No le gustaba entrometerse más, pero no le gustaba nada ver a sus dos chicos hundidos de aquella forma.

- Sakura, dime, que os ha pasado?

- Nada, Mikoto... sólo... nada... – susurró con voz triste.

- Sabes? Sasuke me ha dicho lo mismo – le dijo con una leve sonrisa – creo que está tan mal como tú, cariño. Hacéis muy buena pareja, no dejéis que se estropee tan pronto.

Aquellas palabras lograron sorprender a Sakura que, pese a su estado de ánimo, logró esbozar una débil sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que sabía que estaba saliendo con Sasuke, sólo de aquella forma se podía explicar su repentino gusto por salir por las noches. Ahora pero, ya podían volver a estar a casa tanto como quisieran... todo había terminado.

- Mira Sakura, hay momentos muy difíciles en la vida de una, tu lo sabes muy bien... no dejes que este sea uno de ellos. Nunca había visto a Sasuke de tan buen humor y tan feliz... puede ser muy cabezón y frío cuando quiere, pero es un buen chico. Y tu una muy buena chica, no os perdáis el uno al otro...

- Mikoto... por qué está pasando esto? Por qué se estropeó todo? – preguntó la chica con la mirada al suelo, a punto de volver a llorar.

- Vamos, pequeña, no llores. Enfréntalo y soluciónalo. Lucha por lo que quieres, lucha con fuerza.

**x**

Aún no había nadie en la clase. Así que se sentó en su silla, al lado de... mierda. Al lado de Sakura. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien. Nada de aquello tendría que haber ocurrido y, sin embargo, lo había hecho. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado de golpe...

- Teme, que haces aquí? – preguntó una voz tras suyo – es muy temprano! Además, dónde esta Sakura-chan? No veo sus cosas.

- Naruto... – dijo Sasuke con tenue voz – Sakura no está.

- Está enferma? – quiso saber preocupado.

- No.

- Entonces? Por qué no está aquí?

- Porque hemos roto.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. Roto? Sakura y Sasuke habían roto? Pero si el día antes habían estado besándose como si nada! Como podía ser que en tan poco tiempo su relación se hubiese terminado?

- Pero, cómo? No lo entiendo...

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Naruto.

- Quien ha...

- Yo.

- Por qué? Es que eres idiota? Como puedes haber roto con ella si ayer est-

- Cállate! La encontré con otro, Naruto! Que querías que hiciese? Seguir como si nada?

Se calló de golpe. Se le hacía casi imposible imaginar a Sakura con otro. No podía ser. Sakura no haría nunca algo como aquello, al menos, estaba seguro de que no se lo haría a Sasuke. Les había visto juntos y, aunque su amigo no se lo había reconocido nunca, sabía que la quería muchísimo y, por la expresión que adornaba el rostro de la pelirrosa siempre que tenia a Sasuke al lado, sabía que ella también.

- Teme, pero ella no ha-

- Ah, no? Y, entonces, ayer que pasó? Eh! Dímelo, dime que estaba haciendo con Kabuto si no era liarse con él! Dímelo! – le cortó a gritos.

- Teme... estás seguro?

- Te crees que habría cortado con ella si no lo estuviera? – dijo con voz cansada.

Nunca había visto a su amigo tan afectado por nada. Afligido, fue hacia su compañero y lo abrazó amistosamente.

- Teme, todo se arreglará... – intentó animarle.

- Esto no tiene arreglo, Naruto... no tiene arreglo alguno.

**x**

Estaba completamente segura de que aquel era uno de los días más crueles de toda su vida. Sasuke no le había dirigido una sola mirada en todas aquellas horas, ni una sola palabra, nada. Cuando el timbre sonó, se levantó rápidamente de su silla, necesitaba irse de allí.

- Chicos, me he dejado el almuerzo... voy a ir a la cafetería, nos vemos luego, vale? – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Sakura-chan, te acompaño, yo también me lo he dejado – soltó Naruto por sorpresa de todos.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna durante el camino. Naruto, ya con su plato de ramen frente las narices, esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de romper los palillos y empezar a comer.

- Sakura-chan, no tienes hambre? – preguntó al ver que la pelirrosa no había tocado su comida.

- No mucha...

- Oye, Sakura-chan... Sasuke-teme me lo ha contado... no es verdad, verdad? – inquirió un poco angustiado – tu... tu no le harías esto, verdad?

- Me consideras... este tipo de persona? – su voz sonaba débil.

- No, y por esto te pregunto. Dime, que fue lo que pasó, Sakura?

- Yo... esperaba a Sasuke y...

Su voz se quebró. No quería, no quería ni recordarlo. Hacerlo, le provocaba demasiado dolor. Se cogió las manos y las entrelazó con fuerza, intentando sosegarse para evitar que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Inspiró profundamente y le explicó a Naruto lo que había pasado, le explicó que había sido lo que, en una tarde, había conseguido arruinar la relación que tenía con la persona que más amaba.

- Joder... – dijo al haber escuchado todo el relato – Sakura, se lo has dicho al teme?

- No me dio tiempo de explicarle nada...

- Díselo, por favor... por él y por ti. Ya lo has visto... no parece él... y tu tampoco pareces la misma. No me gustáis así.

- Naruto... – pronunció con una tierna sonrisa – gracias.

**x**

La cruel sonrisa que adornada sus labios la hacía parecer aún más mezquina de lo que era. Allí, recostada bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol, sonreía contenta del trabajo hecho. Todo había ido como estaba planeado... bueno, _casi_ todo.

- Así que dices que no hizo nada? Sólo se alejó?

- Sí.

- Que raro... estaba convencido de que te pegaría y se iría hecho una furia...

- Ya... pensabas que vendría corriendo a buscarte para vengarse, no? – preguntó con sorna.

- Pues no hubiera estado mal...

- Pues mira, esto te ha salido mal. Ya te lo dije, Karin... nunca tendrás al Uchiha.

- Estúpido idiota. Haruno hace mala cara, verdad?

- No la he visto... no creo que sea... prudente.

- Sí, no fuera a ser que la señorita chicle te pegue, no? – se burló – mira ahí viene Haruno... oh, que rápido ha encontrado la solución a su problema, no? Ya va con Uzumaki... mira que llega a ser zorra, tendremos que darle otro escarmiento...

- Karin, me parece que la única zorra que hay aquí eres tú. Sabes que? No cuentes conmigo.

Kabuto se levantó y se fue en la dirección contraria que Naruto y Sakura. No sabía si Sakura le pegaría, pero, de lo que estaba seguro, era que Naruto sí lo haría y, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de recibir. Había estado pensando en lo que había hecho durante gran parte de la noche y, a cada segundo que pasaba, le gustaba menos. No tendría que haber hecho lo que la zorra de Karin le había pedido, no llegaba a ninguna parte.

**x**

De nuevo el timbré sonó marcando, esta vez, el final de las clases. Todos los alumnos se levantaron rápidamente de las sillas, ansiosos por escaparse de aquellas paredes que les encerraban durante la mayor parte de los días. Sakura notó como Sasuke se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a colocar sus cosas en la cartera, sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Sasuke... – dijo con voz tenue.

- Qué – respondió secamente.

- Quería hablar contigo, Sasuke – continuó mientras se levantaba de la silla. Todos se habían ido.

- De qué, Sakura? Que vas a decirme, que no fue lo que yo creo? Piensas que vas a convencerme con esto?

- Él me cogió! – dijo alzando la voz – No pude reaccionar! Cuando me di cuenta estaba encima mío! Crees que me gustó! Crees que te haría, esto Sasuke?

- Cómo me puedes decir esto Sakura? Que si creía que me lo harías? Por supuesto que no. Nunca me lo habría imaginado, Sakura – su voz sonaba cansada -. No se si es que nunca fuste en serio conmigo o que te cansaste de mí... de hecho, ya me da igual. Pero si no me querías... si no te gustaba... o lo que fuera, podrías haberte ahorrado estos cinco meses. Me habrías hecho un favor. Adiós, Sakura. No tengo nada más de lo que hablar contigo.

Se giró de espaldas a ella y se fue, dejándola sola entre aquellas frías paredes. Sakura, se dejó caer de nuevo a la silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Hablar? Como tenía que hablar con Sasuke si éste no quería escucharla?

- Haruno... – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y, al ver quién la había llamado, sintió la rabia extenderse por sus venas hasta llegar a cada punto de su ser. Cegada por la ira, se levantó y fue a paso rápido hacia él. Sacando la fuerza de los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo, le pegó bruscamente contra la pared.

- Tú! Maldito hijo de puta! Te juro que pagarás por esta!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le pegó un puñetazo del que estaba segura que se recordaría toda la vida. Kabuto, al recibir aquél golpe con tal inesperada fuerza, se tambaleó a un lado y cayó al suelo, tirando, de paso, un par de sillas. Alucinado, se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sorprendido por la fuerza de la chica. Al ver que se le volvía a acercar con intención de darle más, se levantó apresuradamente.

- Espera!

- No veo por qué tengo que hacerlo, desgraciado! Sabes lo que me has hecho! Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho! – gritó enfurecida.

- Déjame hablar, Haruno! – pidió – por favor, escúchame!

Sakura le miró con desprecio. Le daba asco, le odiaba. Sólo con mirarle, le entraban ganas de pegarle hasta que le dolieran los puños.

- Habla.

- Karin quiso... – empezó a decir.

- Karin? Con que la zorra ésta está detrás de todo?

- Espera! – repitió – No quiero culpar sólo a Karin... ella... no quería veros juntos... y a mí no me cae bien Uchiha... y, bueno, por esto accedí a... hacer... bueno...

- A tirarte encima de mí?

- S-sí... – asintió Kabuto. Le daba un poco de miedo la pelirrosa – pero yo... yo no pensaba que la cosa fuera a ir por aquí. Pensaba que Sasuke se enfadaría o... yo que sé! Pero no debía haberlo hecho... lo siento mucho – terminó de decir antes de ponerse de rodillas y agacharse.

- Te crees – su voz era fría – que esto sirve de nada? Me importan una mierda tus disculpas! No sirven de nada! Apártate de mi vista ahora mismo!

- Pe-

- Vete! – le gritó.

**x**

- Uchiha, se puede saber lo que te pasa? – preguntó enfadado el entrenador – estas ausente! Y no necesito un jugador que no esté por el entrenamiento! Si no puedes separar tus problemas del equipo ya puedes irte a casa! Así no me sirves!

El entrenador parecía realmente enfadado. Sin embargo, detrás de aquellas palabras, se escondía una preocupación por el estado anímico de su mejor jugador. Su principal regla era no llevarse los problemas a los entrenamientos ni a los partidos y, hasta el momento, Sasuke Uchiha, junto con Neji y Gaara, era de los únicos jugadores que siempre habían respetado aquella norma. Pero aquél día estaba diferente.

- Oiga! No le diga eso al teme! – salió Naruto para defender a su amigo.

- Naruto, cállate, tiene razón. Mis disculpas, Kakashi-sensei. Me voy... – no terminó la frase. No estaba seguro de querer ir a su casa.

- Vale. Quiero que estés bien por el siguiente entrenamiento, vale? – le ordenó amablemente.

- Supongo...

Sasuke se fe hacia los vestidores dejando a todo su equipo mirándole con cara extrañada. Se vistió con parsimonia, no tenía ganas de ir a casa. Sabía lo que encontraría allí. La idea de tener a Sakura tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos, le dolía horrores. Aún tenía en mente lo que le había dicho Sakura. Parte de su ser, le rogaba que creyese aquellas palabras, le decía que ella no había hecho nada, pero, otra parte, le decía que era una mentira y que, si se lo creía, le volvería a hacer lo mismo. No sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, a quién tenía que escuchar para hacer lo correcto.

Con paso cansado, salió de las instalaciones deportivas. Iría a casa y se encerraría a su habitación, una bonita forma de evitar cualquier encuentro con Sakura. Al salir, la luz proveniente del exterior, le dejó unos segundos cegado, impidiéndole ver quien estaba delante suyo.

- Uchiha, quiero hablar contigo.

**x**

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la entrada y entró al piso. Las luces estaban apagadas, parecía que no había nadie. Sin abrirlas, dejó su cartera al suelo y cogió el papel que había sobre el mueble del recibidor. Era la letra de Mikoto.

"_Hola, chicos! Fugaku y yo hemos decidido salir al cine y a cenar n.n Hay una película que queremos ver. Ya os diremos que nos ha parecido, de acuerdo? Llegaremos tarde, no os esperéis levantados :) En la nevera hay comida a medio preparar, haceos la cena, vale? Muchos besos! Mikoto."_

Sakura suspiró. Sabía porqué Mikoto había insistido a Fugaku – porqué estaba segura de que lo había hecho – hasta convencerle de ir al cine y a cenar: para darles una noche para que se reconciliasen o, al menos, para que hablasen, pero ella ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de que aquello ocurriera. Entristecida por sus pensamientos, volvió a dejar la nota dónde la había encontrado y se fue al salón para ver un poco la televisión.

Se detuvo al marco de la puerta. Sasuke estaba allí, sentado en el sofá, con una pierna doblada y el brazo apoyado sobre ella. Estaba mirando al vacío, parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Dio un paso adelante sin mirarle, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Hola, Sasuke – dijo sin alzar mucho la voz – no pensé que ya estuvieras en casa...

Sasuke no le respondió. Estaba intentando aclarar sus ideas, intentando saber lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que acababa de ocurrir le había dejado más confuso de lo que ya estaba y, a la vez, le había hecho sentir mucho peor.

_- Uchiha, quiero hablar contigo._

_Inmediatamente, se giró para ver quien le había llamado. Al verle, sintió la ira correr por sus venas y su odio escamparse. Intentó controlarse para no dejarlo en el suelo a golpes. _

_- Pues resulta que yo no, maldito hijo de puta – le lanzó pasando de él._

_- Sakura te dijo la verdad! – le gritó mientras se iba – ella... no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, fui yo el que la cogió y... la forcé a besarme... _

_Al sentir aquello, Sasuke, detuvo sus pasos y se giró sobre si mismo. Pero que pensaban, que se lo iba a tragar todo? Se acercó peligrosamente a Kabuto y le cogió del cuello, mirándole con intenso odio. _

_- Os pensáis que me lo creo todo? Es que tengo cara de gilipollas, a caso? _

_- Joder! Desde luego que lo eres! _

_Kabuto le cogió desprevenido y le arrambló contra la pared, sujetándole de forma que no podía moverse. Tenía sus labios a justos milímetros de los suyos. Intentó deshacerse de él pero no pudo. Después de pocos segundos, Kabuto, le soltó._

_- Te lo crees ahora o también te beso? – le preguntó enfadado._

_- Maldito gilipollas! Como te atreviste a... – la imagen de Sakura encerrada entre los brazos del chico le vino a la mente – desgraciado... _

_Kabuto iba a pronunciar algo, pero Sasuke le interrumpió con un fuerte puñetazo._

_- Esto quiere decir que me crees? _

_- Esto quiere decir que tienes suerte de que tenga cosas por hacer. Si no, estarías muerto a la hora de cenar._

Al llegar, después de leer la nota que les había dejado su madre, se había sentado al sofá, intentando aclararse. Sus estúpidos celos le habían impedido pararse a escuchar lo que le quería decir Sakura, su estúpido orgullo no le había dejado creerse lo que le había contado y, ahora, por culpa de su estúpida estupidez, había dejado a la persona que amaba. Acaso se podía ser más estúpido que él?

Sakura, al ver que el chico no decía nada, ensombreció su rostro. Había pasado parte de la tarde en el parque, meditando sobre lo que había ocurrido. Allí, había tomado una decisión. Aquella situación no hacía más que dañar a uno y a otro, no quería hacerle pasar esto a Sasuke. Por mucho daño que le hubiese hecho con sus frías palabras, ella no podía olvidar sus sentimientos hacía él.

- Sasuke... – se armó de valor para decirlo – en cuanto termine el curso... volveré a España.

Aquellas palabras, dichas con una frialdad impropia de la pelirrosa, le hicieron volver de golpe a aquella habitación. Sólo una idea le llegó claramente: no se podía ir, no podía volver a su país. Levantó la mirada y vio como Sakura se iba de la habitación. Incapaz de hacer nada más, se levantó y corrió hacia ella, cogiéndola de la muñeca y pegándola de espaldas a él. Mientras sostenía su agarre, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y bajó su cabeza hasta su hombro.

- No te vayas... – logró decir con voz débil.

Se le cortó la respiración al notar el aliento de Sasuke contra su piel, su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su mano entrelazada con la suya. No lo entendía. Aquellas palabras aún lograron sorprenderla más. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no consiguió emitir ningún sonido.

- Siento no haberte creído, Sakura... soy un imbécil. Debí creerte y no lo hice porque... – pudo notar como tragaba saliva – pensar que podías estar con otro y que me engañabas fue demasiado... dejé cegarme por lo que vi... debí confiar en ti, Sakura, pero, por favor, no te vayas... te necesito conmigo.

- Ahora me crees? Después de haberme tratado como una... me crees? – su voz era inexpresiva, no había sentimiento alguno que se pudiera leer en ella.

Sakura se deshizo de su abrazo y se giró para mirarle a los ojos con evidente enfado.

- Te crees que ahora puedes venirme así como así y pedirme perdón? Después de haberme dicho que terminábamos sin ni siquiera haberte dignado a pedirme explicaciones? Después de no haberme creído cuando te conté la verdad? Eres un maldito...

Empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños mientras algunas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Por qué era incapaz de negarle el perdón? Se sentía incapaz de estar alejada de él. Estaba enfadada y, sin embargo, no podía evitar perdonarle.

- Idiota... – dijo antes de parar de golpearle y apoyar su cabeza en su cuello – idiota... – repitió.

- Lo sé, Sakura...

- Pero es que...

- Shht – la calló Sasuke – Sakura... quieres volver a salir conmigo? Si... si dices que no... yo n-

- Claro que quiero, estúpido – le cortó.

Sasuke sonrió y la pegó contra él cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sakura, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se acurrucó en su pecho, escuchando los tranquilizadores latidos de su corazón y su pausada respiración. Estuvieron unos minutos así, sin hacer nada, quietos, tan sólo escuchando la respiración del otro, disfrutando del calor que sus cuerpos les proporcionaba.

- Sakura – la llamó en un susurro.

La pelirrosa alzó levemente el rostro para ver a Sasuke a los ojos. Sonrió al verle sonreír y apoyó su frente en la de él. Hizo que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran mientras se humedecía los labios antes de posarlos sobre los rosados de Sakura con suma delicadeza. Los saboreó como si hiciera siglos que no la besaba, los acarició con cuidado, pasión y lentitud. Quería poder disfrutar ampliamente de aquél momento.

Acarició su labio inferior con la lengua, pidiéndole permiso para poder adentrarse en su boca y profundizar el beso. Cuando se encontró con la cálida lengua de Sakura, la juntó con la suya, saboreando su dulce sabor y sintiendo su cálido tacto. Lentamente, se fue separando de sus labios hasta quedar a unos milímetros de ellos. Entonces, la cogió en brazos y le besó la frente con dulzura.

Sakura se acurrucó en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en su pecho, dejando que Sasuke la llevara hasta su habitación. Al llegar, la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama y empezó a devorarle de nuevo los labios y se colocó sobre de su cuerpo. Fue bajando el camino de sus besos hasta el cuello de la chica mordiéndole suavemente la piel a medida que iba bajando hacia el cuello de la camiseta. Volvió a posicionarse sobre sus labios para poder deshacerle la corbata y dejarla tirada al suelo.

Sintió las puntas frías de sus dedos subir por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos. Levantó la espalda y dirigió su boca hacia su oídos, besándole el cuello y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras Sasuke le sacaba la camisa del uniforme y le desabrochaba los sujetadores. Su turno. Se despegó de su cuello y le sentó sobre la cama con las piernas dobladas. Se puso en la misma posición y fue desatándole lentamente los botones de la camisa hasta llegar a sacársela del todo. Recorrió todo su torso, primero, con las palmas de las manos y, después, con los labios, deteniéndose a morderle los hombros y deteniéndose al llegar al inicio de los pantalones.

Introdujo las puntas de los dedos por debajo de los bóxers del chico, rozando tan sólo la punta de su erección. Sasuke dejó escapar un ronco gemido al notarlo. Sakura sonrió y pegó sus senos contra el pecho de Sasuke, restregando sus endurecidos pezones por la piel del chico mientras le besaba fon fuerza y hundía sus manos por debajo de los bóxers del chico, agarrándole con fuerza y empezando a subir y bajar su mano sobre su erección.

- Sa-Sakura... – gimió.

Sakura sonrió y le tumbó sobre ella. Le cogió las manos y se las besó antes de colocarlas sobre sus senos y aplastarlas contra éstos. Sasuke, bajó su boca hasta sus pezones y fue mordisqueando uno a la vez que, con los dedos, iba presionando otro. Dejó sus senos para bajar hacia su vientre, hasta el inicio de su falda. Le lamió la línea entre la piel y la ropa, adentrando su lengua, en ocasiones, hasta debajo de ésta. Pasó a deslizar sus manos por sus largas y finas piernas acariciándolas con las manos antes de hacerlo con los labios.

Paseó su lengua por la parte interior del muslo de Sakura y adentró sus dedos por debajo de sus bragas, acariciando su vello y bajando hasta llegar a encontrar su humedad. Le quitó la falda, dejando que cayese al suelo y volvió a besarle los labios mientras adentraba los dedos dentro del cuerpo de la chica, provocando que la respiración de Sakura se acelerara y se sonrojara.

No podía aguantarlo más. El calor que sentía la abrasaba, necesitaba sentirle dentro de ella o la excitación que llenaba su cuerpo terminaría por matarla. Respirando con dificultad, le quitó los pantalones a Sasuke y pegó su pubis contra su erección, sintiendo, por encima de las únicas piezas de ropa que les cubrían, el calor que se desprendía de ella.

Sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y fue bajándole las bragas. Necesitaba hacerla suya o explotaría. Sintió como la excitación que sentía aumentaba hasta el punto de dolerle cuando Sakura le sacó los bóxers y presionó, de nuevo, las caderas contra las suyas. Casi cegado por el deseo, le separó las piernas y se adentró dentro de su cuerpo, aliviando, por unos segundos su cuerpo.

Le pareció casi morir cuando le sintió de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose dentro de ella. Enroscó sus piernas en la cadera de Sasuke y empezó a mover su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que el chico, aumentando la profundidad y la intensidad de las embestidas. Gimiendo de placer, se agarró a su espalda y hundió su rostro en su cuello, lamiéndoselo y mordiéndoselo sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

A medida que el dulce placer que le llenaba aumentaba, fue acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos, tornándolos más bruscos. Sus cuerpos, empapados de sudor, se movían al unísono a un ritmo frenético. Sus gemidos rompían el silencio que llenaba la casa, Sakura pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez, pidiéndole que fuera más rápido, Sasuke, la volvía a tener debajo de su cuerpo, aún abrazada a su torso, pero ahora era él el que le besaba y le lamía el cuello y los senos.

Sakura apretó aún más la piernas y clavó las uñas a la espalda de Sasuke mientras gritaba su nombre y su cuerpo de convulsionaba al llegar al orgasmo, llenándole el cuerpo de electricidad y llevándola durante unos cortos segundos a un lugar muy lejos de allí. Sasuke notó como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se contraía entre sus brazos y como el espacio que él ocupaba dentro su cuerpo se estrechaba antes de embestirla fuertemente al llegar al clímax, llenándola de su líquido.

Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, respirando entrecortadamente antes de salir de ella, dejarse rodar a su lado y rodearla con sus brazos. Sin decir nada, cubrió sus cuerpos con la ropa de la cama y apoyó la frente contra la de Sakura, que le miraba con una sonrisa. Él, le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó dulcemente a los labios. Sobraban las palabras.

**º·.FIN.·º**

* * *

**Bueeeno! Y hasta aquí ha llegado este fanfic! Que os ha parecido el final? Bien? Espero que sí... xD En principio, tenia pensado escribir otra cosa después del lemon, pero, cuando lo tuve escrito, pensé que ya era un buen final, no lo sé, no me gustó la idea de poner nada más. Ya me diréis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**A ver, sobre la posibilidad de un epílogo más adelante... no puedo decir nada claro, porque tango cosas muy claras y otras no. Veréis, mi idea es explicar un poco como están las parejas que han salido en el fic unos años después. El problema, es que lo de Sasuke y Sakura lo tengo muy claro, pero, lo referente a las demás, está muuuuy borroso. Así que, si se me ocurre algo, lo escribiré y, si no, pues igual solo subo lo referente a Sasuke y Sakura, ya veremos xD**

**Hmmm... decir que es posible que no se me vea por aquí en un tiempo (como escritora, digo! Que seguiré leyendo, por supuesto!) porqué tengo una idea para un nuevo fic, pero éste va a ser muy largo, así que quiero tener todos los puntos fijos antes de subir nada. A parte, pues igual voy subiendo OneShoots que se me vayan ocurriendo, no sé xD**

**Ya sólo dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado durante el tiempo que he estado publicando este fanfic, en especial, a las personas que han estado ahí dejando review, ya fuera siempre o de vez en cuando. A todos ellas, muchísimas gracias! Sin vosotras/vosotros (si los hay xD) esto no habría sido posible **

**Tengo que contestar los reviews anónimos (no me he olvidado!) Ahí están:**

**Sakuras Winter: **me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Como ves, éste ha empezado tan mal como terminó el otro xD Por suerte, las cosas se han arreglado y todo ha acabado bien n.n Espero que te haya gustado el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por haber estado aquí! Cuidate muchísimo! x3

**Baby: **bueno, era una forma de acabar el capítulo que me pareció... diferente xD No lo sé, siempre estoy abierta a las críticas (son constructivas! Jejeje) En este fic Sasuke esta un poco OCC, es más romántico y esto, no es el cubo de hielo que es en otros, así que también le afectan más las cosas que afectan al resto del mundo xDD Nada, muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que el final te haya gustado. Cuídate!

**Kunoichi-chan-sakura: **me alegro que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado (que acaba mejor! XD) Como ves, se ha arreglado todo n.n Que te ha parecido el final? Es que quizá es muy abierto... no sé xD Nada más! Muchas gracias por haber estado aquí todo este tiempo! Cuídate muchísimo, si? Bexitooos! x3

**Una galleguiña: **hii! Tu lo dices, la gran crisis tenía que aparecer por algún lado, no? Le da emoción a la historia, es como un remate final xDD Bueno, me supongo que no vas a leer esto hasta mañana (domingo), porque es bastante tarde, pero quien sabe xD Al final Sasuke ha tenido que escuchar a Kabuto y a Sakura para creérsela... es que no tiene arreglo u.u Nada más! Muchas gracias por haber estado presente en este fanfic! Cuídate muchísimo! Besooos!

**Tsuki-chan: **holaaaa! xP Pues sí, el capítulo anterior fue muy triste, pero este lo ha compensado, no te parece? Al menos, el final, sí n.n Me alegro mucho (no sabes cuanto) de que no me mates a pesar de tener una lista de razones por las cuales podrías hacerlo xD Es una alivio nOn Si hago epílogo igual si que pongo NejiTen, quien sabe, no es seguro XD Nada más! Muchas gracias por tu presencia aquí! Cuídate muchooo!

**Kirara8: **holaaa! Bueno, ya lo he terminado! Es el primer fic que termino solita! Wee! Pos si, es que el Filos tenía que salir... xD Espero que te haya gustado el final que le he dado a la historia... y que también te haya gustado el lemon, que me lo he currado! Dios, yo no se de donde saco semejantes cosas para escribir... xD Nada! Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic! Nos vemos! (el lunes en clase XD) Byeee!

**Kirara: **holaa! Que te ha parecido este capítulo? Es más alegre, no? Un poco sí, al menos el final! Esto es como las pelis americanas, que siempre tienen un final feliz xD Muchas gracias por haber estado presente en este fanfic! Cuídate mucho!

**Y nada más. A todos, muchísimas gracias, me habéis hecho muy feliz**


	14. Epílogo

**V_olver a verte_**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Dedicatorias: **dedicado a toda la gente que me apoyó con el problema que tuve recientemente. Rurihari, HanaIchigo, Sakuryta, koriitah, Ikamari y ricfil en . Así como .90, -Sakuritah-, -Sakura-Star-, Giuli-Uchiha93, Kirara, Ikamari, Raggie-Chan, Miracle-Angel-Sakura, Marinilla14, Jikari x Takeru, silent-movie, soul-alone-uchiha, rurihari y HanaIchigo, en . También a va por ti, .chanO.o, por haberme alertado de lo que pasaba. Vuestros comentarios me ayudaron a subir mis ánimos cuando lo necesitaba. Nada de lo que pueda hacer será suficiente para lo que habéis hecho. Muchísimas gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Epílogo**

Otra de aquellas odiosas reuniones. Nada le fastidiaba más que tener que pasarse horas hablando delante de una mesa llena de ejecutivos para presentarles ideas para las campañas publicitarias. A sus veinticinco años, había logrado conseguir un codiciado cargo en el sector de publicidad de una de las más importantes empresas de todo Japón y, aquellos días, habían estado preparando la expansión de la misma a Estados Unidos, una vez consolidada su acción en Europa y el resto de Asia. Por suerte por ella, por aquél día, la reunión había llegado a su fin. Hastiada, miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Eran las diez de la noche, cada día terminaba más tarde del trabajo...

Con pesadez, apagó su ordenador portátil y se lo guardó en la maleta de trabajo junto con los papeles que había esparcidos por encima de la mesa. Al ser la última a salir, apagó las luces de la sala y se despidió del personal que aún estaba por los despachos. Cuando entró al ascensor, se apoyó contra la pared y desvió su mirada al techo mientras soltaba un suspiro producido por su cansancio.

Al llegar a casa, después de pasar por un largo recorrido de metros y otros transportes públicos, una deliciosa olor a comida le invadió el olfato. Con una sonrisa, dejó las cosas al recibidor y se fue hasta la cocina. Al notarla entrar, el chico que estaba cocinando, se giró hacia ella y fe a besarle dulcemente los labios.

- ¿Como te ha ido cariño? – preguntó con una de sus típicas e imborrables sonrisas.

- Cansado... pero bien – le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa – siento haber llegado tan tarde... otra vez has tenido que hacer tú la comida.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

- Sai... – susurró abrazándole – eres un ángel... Vamos, te ayudo – continuó separándose de él para ir a buscar un delantal.

- No, no, no, no, quieta aquí – le paró el chico – anda cariño, ve a ducharte. Ya me compensarás... después.

La rubia sonrió y le besó de nuevo antes de irse. Sai la miró mientras salía por la puerta y de dirigía al baño y, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar que su peculiar sonrisa se tornara melancólica. Hacía más de un año y medio que vivían juntos, de hecho, habían decidido hacerlo cuando hacía tres meses de su reconciliación. Recordó con tristeza los más de cuatro años en los que estuvieron separados, los cuatro años que siguieron a su ruptura después de haber estado saliendo durante tres otros de relación. Cuando aquello había ocurrido, ambos tenían diecinueve años y, por diversos motivos, no pudieron aguantar con la relación que había llevado todo aquél tiempo. Todo a su alrededor se fue resfriando hasta que decidieron dejarlo por el bien de los dos.

El humo que salía de una de las paellas que tenía en el fuego le sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente fue a cogerla, pero segundos después de haberlo hecho la soltó de nuevo quejándose de dolor.

- Mierda!

- ¡Sai! ¿Que pasa? – dijo Ino caminando hacia él.

- Me he quemado... – se quejó haciendo pucheros.

- Tonto... esto sólo te puede pasar a ti...

- No te rías... duele... ¡y mañana tengo una sesión de fotos! ¿¡Como se supone que voy a coger la cámara con la mano quemada?

Ino suspiró con pesadez y le besó la mano al chico. Cuando se ponía de aquella forma no había quien le aguantase.

- Anda, ya estás curado. Vamos a terminar la cena...

El moreno le sonrió de nuevo y le besó los labios antes de volverse a poner a cocinar. Ino fue a coger un delantal de uno de los armarios de la cocina y enseguida se puso a ayudar para terminar la comida cuanto antes, pero, aquél día, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza la había estado persiguiendo desde que se había levantado, era como una opresión al pecho.

- Creo que hoy tengo un día bastante tonto... – empezó a decir de repente bajando la mirada – desde ésta mañana que llevo pensando en lo que hubiera sucedido si mi jefe no se hubiera entestado en trabajar junto a un estudio fotográfico para aquella campaña publicitaria y, cuanto más pienso en ello, más vueltas le doy a todo... – cerró los puños con fuerza hasta llegar a clavarse las uñas a las palmas de las manos – Nunca... nunca de he pedido perdón, ¿verdad? – alzó la mirada hasta el chico y le mostró una sonrisa forzada y triste.

Sai se acercó a la chica y cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura. Ino, su Ino, la chica que siempre estaba alegre ante los demás, que siempre parecía no preocuparse por las cosas que preocupaban al resto de la gente, la que siempre acababa animando a sus amigos cuando se encontraban faltados de ánimos, era, al fin y al cabo, como los demás; con sus malos momentos y en los que necesitaba que alguien la ayudase y, era precisamente por todas aquellas cosas, que la amaba.

- Sabes que no tienes que pedirme perdón, Ino. Nunca te lo he pedido. Nada fue culpa tuya, pasó lo que tenía que suceder, no estábamos bien, nuestra relación no se aguantaba... aquello formó parte de las consecuencias, no de las causas – colocó las manos a ambos lados del rostro de la chica y le besó en los labios –. Así que no te preocupes más por el pasado, vale? – Sai esperó a que la chica asintiera para continuar hablando – Muy bien. Pues, ahora, vamos a terminar de hacer la comida y, después de cenar... dejaremos los platos para mañana, ¿te parece?

**x**

Olor a hospital, a limpio, a desinfectante, olor a blanco. Suspiró. No le terminaba de gustar el ambiente de los hospitales, la hacían sentir enferma. Miró a su alrededor, observando ligeramente la sala de espera, que estaba llena de mujeres, algunas acompañada y otras, como ella, solas. Sola, que gracia. A decir verdad, estaba un poco nerviosa. Con una sonrisa en los labios posó su mano sobre su vientre y lo acarició. Aún no se notaba su embarazo, pero no tardaría en hacerlo, ya llevaba tres meses, así que le tocaba la primera ecografía.

- ¿Madre soltera? – preguntó la mujer que se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Eh? – dijo distraída – No, no, pero el padre no ha podido venir hoy...

- Que lástima...

Asintió con la cabeza. Maldita reunión... Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, ya eran las doce y aún no había entrado. Suerte que le habían dado hora a las once y media que, si no, dudaba que llegase a comer. Vio como una mujer salía de una de las puertas blancas que había alrededor de la sala de espera y como una enfermera le decía algo. Después de que se fuera, la misma enfermera, se le dirigió.

- Ya puede pasar – dijo con una sonrisa.

Se levantó de la silla y, después de despedirse de la mujer con la que había hablado, entró a la consulta. Allí le esperaba su doctora.

- ¿Vienes sola? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Tan raro es? – contestó con otra pregunta mientras se reía.

- Mujer, un poco – justificó la doctora – bueno, pues vamos. Estírate. Sentirás frío – avistó antes de ponerle el gel por encima del vientre.

Sintió una extraña sensación al ver por la pantalla del monitor las imágenes de su vientre. El bebé era muy pequeño pero, aún así, le pareció extraño tenerlo dentro suyo, no se hacía la idea de que lo que estaba viendo era su hijo, se sentía muy rara.

- A ver... – murmuró concentrada en las imágenes que se veían en la pantalla – mira ahí está. Todo parece normal, los latidos del corazón son correctos y regulares... ¿te saco fotos?

- Si no es molestia...

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó sonriendo.

Así que, minutos después, salió de la consulta con un sobre dentro del cual estaban las fotos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Al salir a la calle, sintió como algo vibraba dentro de su bolso. Intentando cogerlo antes de que colgasen, buscó el móvil entre aquella multitud de cosas diversas.

- ¿¡Dónde mierda está! – dijo desesperada – ¡Shikamaru! – saludó alegremente después de conseguir encontrar su teléfono.

- _Temari, ¿has salido ya de la consulta? _– preguntó el chico.

- ¿Sí! Ay, ¡no veas lo pequeño que es! – explicó emocionada – ¡Por la noche te enseño las fotos!

- _Bueno, si quieres, me las puedes enseñar ahora... _

- ¿Ahora? ¿Estás por aquí? – preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Sí.

Al oír la voz de su marido se giró para encontrárselo justo detrás de ella. Al verlo ensanchó aún más la sonrisa mientras correspondía al abrazo que Shikamaru les estaba ofreciendo y le regalaba un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Hacía poco más de dos años que ella y Shikamaru se habían casado, pero habían decidido esperar un poco para tener hijos. De hecho, de las parejas que se habían formado años atrás, ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban casados, otros como Ino y Sai, después de todo, vivían juntos, su hermano vivía ahora con otra chica llamada Matsuri, Naruto y Kiba seguían solteros, Hinata estaba viviendo al extranjero… todos hacían su vida a su manera.

- Oye, Temari, siento no haber podido venir. Las reuniones son siempre tan problemáticas... – musitó el castaño en un intento de disculpa bajando un poco la mirada.

- Anda, tonto, no te preocupes. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tengo fotos! – dijo sacándolas del bolso y moviéndolas en el aire.

- Vamos a comer y me lo miro bien, que yo aquí no veo nada…

La chica se rió mientras iban andando hacia un restaurante cercano al hospital, pues Shikamaru estaba entestado en que no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios o excesivos, no quería que por ninguna razón del universo le pudiera pasar alguna cosa mala. Incluso le había dicho que se tomara la baja a los siete meses, pero ella se había negado en rotundo. Iría a trabajar hasta el último día de embarazo, quería poder ser madre y trabajadora a la vez. Odiaba las profesoras que se tomaban la baja en la más mínima y ella no iba a ser una de ellas.

- Temari, ¿seguro que no te han tomado el pelo? – preguntó un extrañado Shikamaru mientras giraba las fotos en un intento de ver algo en ellas.

- ¿El pelo? ¿Por qué?

- Yo aquí no veo nada más que algo borroso... ¿Esto es un bebé?

- Tonto... – dijo quitándole las fotos de las manos – Mira – continuó señalando algo –, está aquí. Además, estoy segura de que va a ser un niño y, ¿sabes qué? – preguntó con ilusión.

- Esto va a ser problemático...

- Se va a llamar Akiyoshi, ¡Nara Akiyoshi! – soltó con determinación.

- ¿Akiyoshi? – repitió haciendo una extraña mueca.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó asombrada la rubia - ¡Pero si queda genial!

- Creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir este tema, de verdad. Esto va ser más problemático de lo que tenía previsto. ¿Quieres café?

**x**

Aún recordaba que, años atrás, le habían puesto de deberes definir un seguido de palabras. Aunque todas eran difíciles de definir, para él, la peor fue _caos_. Sí, una palabra muy simple pero a la vez muy abstracta. Le había llevado bastante rato pensar una buena definición y, ahora, a sus veintiocho años de edad, se daba cuenta de que la definición que había escrito en aquél papel no tenía nada que ver con el verdadero significado de la palabra. Ahora, años después, sabía perfectamente que era el caos o, al menos, lo que representaba.

- ¡PAPÁ! – chilló una voz desde el baño de la casa - ¡PAPÁ! ¡Papá, ya estoy!

- ¡Ahora voy, Kotoko! ¡Pero espera un momento que estoy vistiendo a Keiichi! – dijo en voz alta para que la niña le oyese.

- ¡Pero es que tengo frío!

Cogió en brazos el pequeño Keiichi, de tres años, aún a medio vestir, y fue al baño para ayudar a su otra hija, Kotoko, de cinco años a terminar de secarse y vestirse. Con la mano que le quedaba libre de aguantar a su hijo, puso una toalla a la cabeza de la niña y empezó a secarle el pelo. Después, le pasó la ropa y empezó a balancear a Keiichi, que se había puesto a lloriquear a causa del ruido.

- Papá, tengo hambre... ¿Cuándo comeremos? – quiso saber la pequeña.

- Mamá debe de estar terminando la comida... venga vamos.

Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Kotoko y la guió hacia el pasillo. Cuando iba a salir, pero, dio un vistazo al baño y, al ver el estado del mismo, se le cayó el mundo encima.

- Oye, pequeña, tu ve a comer y dile a mamá que ahora vengo, ¿vale?

Así pues, con una sola mano, empezó a coger toallas del suelo y a colgarlas mientras intentaba secar el agua del suelo, vaciaba la bañera, tapaba las botellas de jabón, las colocaba y abría una ventana para que se fuera todo el vapor de agua.

- Itachi, cariño, ¿vienes a comer? – preguntó una voz femenina desde el comedor.

Una vez en el comedor, colocó al menor de los Uchiha en su trona, dónde Deidara ya había dejado el plato con la comida. Al borde de la desesperación, miró a su esposa con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Deidara, por favor, ¿puedes dársela tú? – pidió – Yo les he bañado y vestido... Ya se que tú has hecho la comida pero...

La rubia sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso a los labios.

- Claro que sí. Anda, tu come.

- Gracias, eres la mejor – contestó sinceramente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Lo sé.

Al terminar la comida, después de intentar en vano que la Kotoko se comiera la verdura que había en los platos y de haber batallado con Keiichi para que se lo terminara todo, llegó el, terrible pero bien recompensado, momento de llevar los niños a la cama. Así pues Itachi, como padre ejemplar que era, cogió en brazos al más pequeño, que ya se estaba quedando dormido, y cogió de la mano a Kotoko que, aunque no lo quería reconocer –ella se quería quedar con papá y mamá a ver la tele– también estaba muerta de sueño.

- Mamá, ¿nos vendrás a dar un beso? – se giró para preguntar.

- Claro que sí, preciosa. Pero primero te tienes que meter en la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y miró arriba, para ver a su padre que, al ver que le miraba, le sonrió. Una vez delante de su habitación Itachi le soltó su pequeña mano y se agachó un poco para poder estar más o menos a su altura.

- ¿Te pones tú solita el pijama mientras y pongo a tu hermanito a la cama? – preguntó con todo dulce.

- ¡Vale!

Una vez tuvo a su pequeño hijo cambiado y arropado, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, apagando la luz de la habitación y ajustando levemente la puerta para que no le molestaran ruidos provinentes de otros lados de la casa. Después, fue a ver a Kotoko, que ya le esperaba con el pijama sentada en la cama. Rezó internamente para que no le pidiera un cuento.

- Vamos, ¡a la cama! – dijo haciendo voz de esfuerzo mientras le levantaba y la metía debajo de las ropas.

Kotoko bostezó dentro de la cama. Estaba muy cansada, aquél día habían ido al parque de atracciones y no había parado de corretear en todo el rato de un lado para otro. No se veía ni con fuerzas de pedirle un cuento a su papá. Pero no pensaba quedarse sin el beso de los dos. Aquello era completamente indispensable para que se durmiera.

- Un beso – dijo simplemente.

Itachi sonrió ante la simple y sencilla petición de su hija y se inclinó hacia ella para besarle dulcemente la mejilla.

- Ahora viene mamá. Buenas noches princesa – le deseó aún con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches papá – contestó devolviéndole el gesto.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la cocina, dónde Deidara estaba terminando de limpiar algunos cacharros y poniendo los platos dentro del lavaplatos. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y depositó un beso en su cuello.

- Kotoko te llama.

- Vale, ahora voy

Al irse Deidara se subió las mangas del jersey y se puso a terminar la tarea que su mujer había empezado. Terminó de lavar lo poco que quedaba aún sucio y pasó una bayeta por la encimera antes de tirar el agua. Se agachó para poner en marcha el lavaplatos y, en el momento en el que se levantaba, notó como le rodeaban por la cintura.

- ¿Ya se ha dormido? – preguntó cogiéndola de las manos y colocándola delante suyo.

- Sí, hoy estaba cansada.

- Mejor, más tiempo para nosotros – contestó besándola a los labios.

- ¿No tiene trabajo hoy, señor fiscal?

- No, por suerte de momento no tengo ningún caso más. ¿Y tú?

- Ayer terminé con el caso de Hanazawa, así que de momento no tengo nada.

- ¿Inocente?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Yo sólo defiendo a los inocentes!

Itachi se rió y levantó a la rubia unos centímetros del suelo para poder llevarla hasta el sofá, dónde la recostó con cuidado debajo suyo. Puso las manos en su clavícula y fue besándole el cuello, subiendo hasta encontrarse con sus labios, que saboreó con cuidado lentamente y con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que deslizaba con lentitud las manos hasta la cintura de la chica. Se separó unos segundos de sus labios para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿No se van a despertar, verdad?

- No creo...

- Mejor – contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

**x**

Nunca una cuidad le había llegando tan hondo. Ahora sabía porque se decía que aquella era la cuidad más bella del mundo, porque la gente que iba sólo podía decir maravillas de ella, porque fue la cuidad de los grandes palacios y de las grandes fiestas de la aristocracia en Europa. Y es que Venecia era una ciudad única, llena de canales y de palacios, con calles estrechas y pequeñas que se enredaban entre ellas, formando un auténtico laberinto.

Habían pasado el día yendo de un lado a otro de la cuidad. La mañana siguiente ya se tenían que ir y querían estar seguros de haberlo visto todo y de tener las mejores impresiones de cada lugar. En aquel momento estaba andando por enésima vez por el paseo que había delante de los embarcaderos del _vaporetto_, y se encontraban justo delante en el puente de los suspiros.

- ¿No te parece bonita la historia del puente? – preguntó apoyándose a la barandilla de piedra.

- Que te tengo que decir...

- ¡Pero si es preciosa! Era ahí donde los condenados veían por última vez la luz del sol antes de ser encerrados en las prisiones...

- Es más bien triste... – declaró el moreno.

- ¡Vamos a hacernos otra foto!

- Sakura, ¡tenemos cientos!

Pero Sakura ya no le escuchaba, se había ido en busca de alguien que tuviera aspecto de no salir corriendo con la cámara para que les pudiera hacer la foto que hacía mil delante del puente de los suspiros. En la semana que llevaban a la cuidad, se habían hecho fotos de delante de todo lo que se podía fotografiar y más. Aunque no le terminaban de gustar las fotos, aquello hacía feliz a Sakura y, por cutre que sonara, si Sakura era feliz él también lo era.

- _Excuse me! Could you take a photo of us, pelase?_ – preguntó a una mujer con aspecto de ser alemana.

- _Of, course!_

Sakura le dio la cámara digital y se fue dando saltitos hacia donde había dejado a Sasuke para ponerse para la foto. Había sido increíblemente feliz el día que había llegado a casa y Sasuke le había dado los billetes de avión para Venecia. Le había saltado con tal fuerza encima que lo había tirado al suelo. Pero bueno, lo que contaba es que se habían ido de vacaciones una semana aprovechando que era la Golden Week y que no tenían ni prácticas ni clases. Porque sí, aún iban a la universidad. La carrera de medicina era la más larga de todas, que se le iba a hacer...

Al llegar, Sasuke la cogió de la cintura y la puso delante de él, recostada contra su pecho y le cogió las dos manos. No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para sonreír, pues la sonrisa que le dio Sakura cuando la cogió le hizo sonreír automáticamente a él.

- _Say cheese! _

Una vez tomada la foto Sakura fue – aún dando saltitos – a buscar la cámara y a dar las gracias a la mujer que les había hecho la foto. Después volvió al lado de su novio para darle un beso.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para besarte?

- De hecho, no.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo después de un largo beso empezado por el chico, Sakura notó como se hacía un poco tarde y empezaba a ser la hora de cenar. Cogió de la mano a Sasuke y empezaron a andar en búsqueda de un lugar al que comer. A muy malas, pensó, siempre se podía ir al McDonald's que había cerca de la Plaza de San Marco.

- ¿Sabes? Podría vivir aquí y nunca dejaría de sentir algo extraño cada vez que pasara por aquí. Es impresionante...

- Realmente la basílica es preciosa aunque de vista desde dentro es mucho mejor.

- Sí. Bueno... ¿dónde comemos?

- Anda ven, antes eh visto un restaurante.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante mediando de uno de las calles perpendiculares a la Plaza de San Marco. Les pusieron sentados en una pequeña mesa de la parte más interna del restaurante, de forma que quedaban bastante reservados. Ambos pidieron lo mismo para comer: pasta y pez a la plancha de segundo. Al terminar de comer, decidieron no tomar café allí e ir a tomarlo a las cafeterías de San Marco ya que, aún siendo carísimas, eran de visita obligatoria si se iba a Venecia. Con lo que no contaban era con...

- _Il conto grosso_ – dijo el camarero haciendo broma mientras les llevaba la cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron alucinados mirando la factura que subía a ciento cincuenta euros en total.

- Y el restaurante no parecía caro... – susurró Sakura.

- Bueno, da igual – dijo Sasuke sacando una tarjeta de crédito – es el último día.

Salieron del restaurante cogidos de la mano y se encaminaron a la San Marco, algo no muy difícil ya que había indicaciones a lo largo de las calles. Al llegar, se sentaron en una de las mesas de una cafetería llamada _Florián_ y esperaron a que el camarero les viniera a tomar nota.

- ¡Quiero un helado enorme de nata chocolate y chocolate fundido y caliente por encima! – dijo Sakura emocionada mirando la carta.

- Creo que yo sólo tomaré un café...

- Me sabe mal tener que irme mañana... Es triste, ¿no crees?

- Bueno, siempre podemos volver, Sakura. Pero sí, es un poco triste.

La pelirrosa se levantó de su silla y se fue a sentar al regazo de Sasuke, que la rodeó suavemente por la cintura y le apartó el cabello para poder besarle el cuello. Sakura se giró un poco y buscó los labios de Sasuke con los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba las manos en su cuello para profundizar el beso.

- _Excuse me..._ – dijo una voz detrás suyo.

- _Oh, sorry! _– se disculpó Sakura del camarero.

Sasuke se dedicó a reír de lo ocurrido mientras Sakura pedía lo que querían, pero paró de hacerlo cuando ésta le lanzó una mirada asesina, de nuevo desde su silla. Tomaron tranquilamente el café y el helado, envueltos por un cómodo silencio que se veía roto por Sakura bastante a menudo y por la música que tocaban en la tarima que tenía puesta la misma cafetería. Después de pagar el módico precio que valía la broma, fueron a dar la última vuelta nocturna por la cuidad.

- Oye, Sakura – dijo un Sasuke más serio que de costumbre.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Vamos al _Rialto_?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que Sasuke le había pasado por los hombros. Le venía de gusto hacer un último paseo de noche antes de irse al hotel para... aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba en la cuidad. La noche anterior habían hecho un pequeño paseo en góndola y el gondolero les había llevado por canales pequeños para que pudieran ver la cuidad que se escondía tras los canales principales.

Al llegar, Sakura se apoyó a la piedra del puente y dejó perder su mirada a lo lejos, viendo las góndolas que navegaban por el canal principal y los palacios que se amontonaban a sus dos lados. Cuando Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda se giró y le pasó los brazos por el cuello para poder recostarse en su pecho. Sasuke, le acarició un poco el pelo hasta que ella subió la mirada.

Le sorprendió ver aquél mar de sentimientos dentro de sus oscuros ojos. Sonrió dulcemente y se apoyó en su frente mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que le proporcionaba Sasuke. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Sakura buscó de nuevo los labios del moreno para acariciarlos lentamente con los suyos.

- Te quiero – dijo Sasuke cortando el beso por unos segundos.

- Lo sé – contestó sonriendo – Yo también.

- Lo sé – la imitó con otra sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios al unísono, esta vez para dar paso a un beso menos tranquilo pero igual de delicado y con los mismos sentimientos impresos en él. Sasuke movió levemente la mano hasta encontrarse con la de Sakura para acariciársela mientras la besaba.

De pronto, Sakura se apartó al notar como Sasuke le había deslizado algo por un dedo. Aún sin entender subió la mirada para preguntar a Sasuke, pero se encontró que éste miraba a un lado. Entonces se miró la mano viendo que, dónde antes no había nada, en aquél momento había un anillo. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que seguía mirando al suelo, pero esta vez le obligó a levantar la vista. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un Sasuke nada seguro de él mismo.

- Esto... – empezó a decir con cierto nerviosismo.

Al ver que no le salían las palabras, abrazó de nuevo a la pelirrosa y apoyó la frente en la de la chica mientras le cogía de nuevo la mano. Hacía algo de tiempo que tenía pensado hacerlo pero, ahora que lo había hecho, se le habían ido todas las palabras de la mente.

- Sakura... – volvió a intentar – cuando terminemos la carrera... te... ¿te casarás conmigo?

Sakura posó sus labios sobre los del chico en fracciones de segundo y empezó a besarle mientras algunas lágrimas caían irremediablemente por sus mejillas. Al notar el agua en su rostro, Sasuke se apartó un poco y se las secó con el pulgar, aún mirándola dudoso a los ojos.

- Esto es...

- Esto es un sí, burro – contestó abrazándole con mucha fuerza – claro que sí. ¿Cómo quieras que te diga que no?

Sasuke, pasados los segundos de nerviosismo, le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y cuidado. Entre sus brazos tenía la persona que más quería en el mundo, y estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Después de todo, las vacaciones de años atrás en Barcelona terminaron por ser más importantes de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado.

* * *

**Ahora sí que esto está terminado del todo! Eh... sé lo que me diréis, hoy es día 31 no 30... pero ayer yo era una desgracia humana y era incapaz de escribir ni una palabra. Así que hoy me he levantado y me he puesto a escribir mientras hacía las maletas (mañana me voy de vacaciones a Holanda). **

**Sé que en algun momento dije que habría NejiTen, pero no me he visto con ánimos de escribir sobre ellos, ya que era la parte que menos elaborada tenía y me habría llevado mucho más trabajo y, por lo tanto, tiempo del que no dispongo xD**

**Naruto se menciona de casualidad, pero al no tener pareja (lo siento el NaruHina y yo no somos amigos) no lo sé, no sabía como ponerlo, ya que desde un principio este epílogo iba dedicado tan solo a las parejas que se habían formado durate el fic. **

**Todo lo que he dicho de Venecia lo he hecho basándome en los dos viajes que he hecho allí, incluido lo del Conto grosso, que nos pasó realmente. El Florián tenía que salir porque es el Florián y lo demás pues... he hecho lo que he podido para recordar con un poco de exactitud xD**

**Ahora sí que ya nada más n.n Esto se ha terminado de verdad, pero probablemente pronto subiré un nuevo fic (ya tengo medio primer capítulo escrito) va a ser más corto pero bueno... **

**Por cierto, pido disculpas por haber desaparecido casi completamente del FF, ya que práctcamente he dejado de dejar reviews... de hecho, hace bastante que no leo nada... Casi no estoy en casa. Pero bueno, algun día me pondré al día n.n**

**Ah! No he borrado la nota del otro capítulo porqué había reviews de gente nueva y me sabía mal. Por otra parte, apoyo a la memoria histórica xD Nada más, me voy a terminar las maletas.**

**Nos vemos!**


	15. Nota

Esta nota fue, en su momento, una demanda de ayuda a los lectores de esta historia, ya que había sido víctima de un plagio en otra página. Por suerte al final todo se pudo solucionar y no hubo que derramar sangre, pero como en este "capítulo" se juntaron muchos mensajes de apoyo (y una amenaza de la plagiadora) me sabe mal borrarlo, así que lo voy a dejar como una nota al final de la historia.

Gracias a todos: a los que leéis ahora y a los que lo hicisteis en su momento. Todos vosotros y vuestros comentarios sois la razón por la que la gente escribe.

Haiass.x


End file.
